The Wall
by Purflowerian
Summary: Pertemuan pertama tanpa terduga, meninggalkan sakit di salah satu dari keduanya. Park Chanyeol yang egois dan Byun Baekhyun yang dingin, dipertemukan kembali, dengan perubahan yang berarti. Lalu bagaimana jika— "Apa? Pernikahan?" — CHANBAEK!YAOI! M RATED!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kyungsoo, Sehun, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wall of Shame._

Tembok berlin-nya Peru. Dinding pemisah setinggi tiga meter dengan kawat berduri diatasnya itu berdiri sejak tahun 1980, membelah wilayah pinggiran kota Peru, _La Casuarinas_ dan _Vista Hermosa_. Kedua wilayah dengan tingkat ekonomi yang berbeda, si kaya dan si miskin.

Berbekal alasan konyol berupa ketakutan masyarakat _La Casuarinas_ akan kemungkinan warga _Vista Hermosa_ menjarah harta mereka, dinding itu berdiri, menjadi pembatas bisu selama puluhan tahun.

Namun, tidak bagi Baekhyun.

Usia anak itu baru lima belas tahun. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Hidupnya ia habiskan di sebuah panti asuhan sederhana, _El Orfanato de Michele._

Sesuai namanya, panti asuhan ini dimiliki oleh seorang wanita bernama Michele. Wanita yang menurut Baekhyun, adalah malaikat yang dijatuhkan Tuhan ke dunia. Dengan hati luar biasanya, ia rela melepaskan kekayaan dan diusir dari rumah, demi Baekhyun.

Michele menemukan Baekhyun kecil, yang saat itu masih merah, didalam kardus di jalan menuju bandara Incheon. Tidak ada petunjuk, hanya sebuah liontin berbentuk setengah hati yang tertulis 'Baekhyun'. Keberadaan Baekhyun jelas ditentang keluarga Michele di Peru. Wanita itu adalah seorang mahasiswa akhir di sekolah keperawatan. Keberadaannya di Korea Selatan semata hanya untuk studinya.

Buntut dari segalanya adalah pengusiran terhadap si malang Michele. Masih dengan hati yang luar biasa tabah, wanita itu membawa Baekhyun, tetap merawatnya. Ia bahkan bekerja keras sebagai pelayan dan office girl untuk mencukupi kebutuhan si bayi. Sampai akhirnya, mereka terdampar disini, di kota pinggiran ibukota, _Vista Hermosa._

 _El orfanato de Michele_ pun bukan panti asuhan yang besar. Total, ada sepuluh anak, termasuk Baekhyun, yang berada dalam naungan tempat ini. Michele sendiri masih harus bekerja. Dengan sisa uang dan hasil kerja serabutannya, ia berhasil menyelesaikan studi perawatnya. Sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu ia bertugas di _Clìnica Rehabilitacìon_ , membuatnya jarang pulang ke kediamannya. Baekhyun, yang tertua, bertindak sebagai 'ibu' pengganti bagi adik-adiknya, sambil terus menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

"Cecilia!" Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat telur masakannya yang gosong. "Cecilia, kemarilah! Bantu aku sebentar!"

Derap langkah pelan terdengar. Seorang anak perempuan berusia sembilan tahun menghampiri Baekhyun dengan setengah berlari. Mata besarnya memandang masakan gosong si kakak.

 _"Dios mío_! (Demi Tuhan!)" Cecilia mendesah pelan. "Sebenarnya kau ingin memasak apa?"

Baekhyun tertawa kekanakan. Rambut coklatnya tertiup angin dari jendela dapur. "Aku melihat resep di televisi. Masakan Jepang. Omu.. O.."

"Omurice?"

"Ya!" Baekhyun sedikit berjingkrak, lalu mendelik ke Cecilia. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ya sudah. Biar aku yang teruskan."

"Kau yang terbaik!" Baekhyun mundur, memberi ruang pada adiknya. "Omong-omong, dimana Diego?"

"Oh, andai aku tahu." Cecilia berdecak sambil mengiris bawang dan paprika. "Anak itu bahkan sudah pergi sejak matahari terbit."

"Tembok lagi?"

Cecilia mengangguk. "Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Aku bahkan ragu dia empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Sungguh kekanakan."

"Ck." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan mencarinya. Mama akan pulang di jam makan siang. Aku titip yang lain."

"Tentu!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah membenci Diego. Anak itu bahkan lebih malang darinya. Ayahnya membunuh seorang pengusaha dan ditembak mati dirumah mereka. Michele menemukan anak itu di tempat pembuangan sampah, menangis karena lapar, delapan tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya, dia anak yang manis. Baekhyun tahu dia kerap memukul anak-anak yang mengatakan Baekhyun si kulit lobak putih. Baekhyun sudah paham. Dirinya memang berbeda. Kulitnya tidak se-eksotis orang kebanyakan. Matanya sipit, tanpa kelopak dan tidak sebesar yang lain. Michele bilang, dia berasal dari Korea Selatan. Itu sebabnya, wanita itu kerap berbicara bahasa korea dengannya, agar Baekhyun tidak melupakan kampung halamannya.

"Louis!"

Kaki kecil Baekhyun melangkah lebar-lebar. Seorang anak lelaki yang memangku koran di atas sepedanya tersenyum.

"Yo! BackHyan!"

" _Hola_." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu sampai di hadapannya. "Hari yang baik?"

"Sempurna!" Louis mengerling. "Kau terlihat bingung. Sudah membaca koran hari ini?"

"Aku tidak sempat." Baekhyun mendesah. "Kau melihat Diego?"

Louis mengibaskan tangannya. "Seharusnya aku tahu. Ya! Anak itu! Kau tahu? Dia dan teman-temannya berlari dan hampir membuatku jatuh. Aku tidak percaya!"

"Uh." Baekhyun meringis. "Maafkan dia."

Louis kembali tersenyum. "Dia ada di tembok. Mereka menemukan lubang di ujungnya. Aku tidak tahu apa urusan mereka di _Casuarinas_."

"Astaga." Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya sesaat. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana dulu. _Gracias_ , Louis!"

.

.

.

Michele baru saja berjalan menuju rumah yang dirindukannya saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Beberapa tetangga mengintip, memandang ingin tahu, apa yang dilakukan pemilik mobil itu di panti asuhan kecil.

" _Discúlpeme (Permisi)._ " Michele berusaha tersenyum saat menerobos kerumunan tetangga itu. Ia menarik kopernya ke dalam, melangkah lebih cepat. "Baekhyun! Diego! Cecilia!"

Seorang gadis, keluar dengan langkah riang. Matanya berbinar. "Mama!"

"Oh, anakku." Michele memeluk pundak si gadis dan mencium keningnya. Matanya mendelik kedalam ruangan. "Siapa di dalam?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Cecilia menggeleng. "Dia bicara bahasa inggris. Katanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang dia dari Korea Selatan."

Michele tertegun sesaat. Wanita itu kemudian menatap Cecilia sambil tersenyum. "Masuklah dan jaga adik-adikmu. Mama akan menemuinya."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Louis benar tentang sebuah lubang. Lebar lubang itu dua meter, cukup untuk keluar masuk beberapa orang bertubuh kecil. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kali ini, Diego akan mendapat hukuman. Anak itu benar-benar semakin nakal.

"Awas saja, ya."

Baekhyun pun berjongkok, lalu merangkak melewati lubang itu. Dalam sesaat, tubuhnya kini sudah berada di wilayah lain, wilayah dengan kesuburan ekonomi yang lebih baik dari wilayahnya. Baekhyun memandang sekitar. Casuarinas berbatasan langsung dengan ibukota. Rumah - rumah mereka seharga jutaan dollar. Bahkan dari ketinggian bukit kecil ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa mewah kehidupan mereka.

"Ah. Diego."

Seakan disentak di hatinya, Baekhyun bergegas menuruni bukit. Langkahnya ia percepat dengan tangan yang sibuk membersihkan tanah di lengannya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Jalanan tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat. Sebagian besar dari mereka sepertinya di restoran, menikmati makan siang.

"Sst! Pelan-pelan!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melewati sebuah gang kecil, dengan beberapa apartemen minimalis di sekitarnya. Matanya memicing, mencari tahu. Benar saja. Helaan nafas kasar keluar saat ia tahu suara tadi berasal dari sekelompok anak kecil yang kini sedang bergerombol di sisi sebuah mobil mewah. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei!" teriaknya.

Anak-anak itu mendongak, lalu menatap takut kehadiran Baekhyun. Satu diantara mereka, si rambut coklat ikal, melebarkan matanya, kelihatan lebih takut dari anak lainnya.

"Diego! _Vete aquí!_ (Kemarilah)!"

Diego, anak ikal itu tergagap. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, saat beberapa anak lain mulai kabur, berlari dari Baekhyun. Ia menoleh takut, menimbang sikapnya.

Seorang anak lain kini menariknya. "Diego! _Vamonos_! (Ayo pergi)!"

Diego menelan ludahnya. Baekhyun semakin dekat kearahnya. Ia melirik teman di sampingnya yang mulai berlari. Tepat satu meter sebelum Baekhyun berhasil meraihnya, ia melangkah berbalik, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei! Diego!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. "Hei!"

" _Qué hiciste?!_ (Apa yang kau lakukan)?!"

Sebuah suara, berat, membuat Baekhyun mematung. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menoleh. Matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan tajam seorang pria asia yang tinggi dan luar biasa tampan. Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"A-a.."

"Ya!" Pria itu kembali berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?!"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. "Aku.. Aku hanya mengejar adikku. Permisi."

Pria itu mengernyit, heran. Sedangkan, Baekhyun mulai melangkah, pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tunggu!"

Kali ini, Baekhyun berhenti, lalu menoleh. Pria yang tadi membentaknya kini berjalan cepat kearahnya. Wajahnya merah padam, sarat akan emosi. Tanpa kelembutan, ia menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun, membuat si mungil memekik.

"Lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan?" Pria tinggi itu terkekeh mengejek. "Jangan harap, lihatlah!"

Baekhyun limbung saat pria itu mendorongnya, tepat ke samping mobil mewah tadi. Matanya melebar. Disana, di beberapa bagian mobil itu, coretan-coretan kasar terlihat. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak.." Ia menatap si pria. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku bersumpah, Tuan!"

Pria itu mendengus. Menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun yang kini memelas. "Kau pikir aku percaya?! Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Hantu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Baekhyun hampir marah. Tapi, ia mengingat Diego dan teman-temannya tadi. Kepercayaan dirinya menurun. Pria dihadapannya menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Baru menyadari kesalahan?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. "Bukan aku.. Aku bersumpah!"

"Baiklah." Pria itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, bayar saja! Cepat! Ganti rugi!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku.."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak punya uang."

Lirihan kecil Baekhyun membuat pria tinggi itu berdecih. Ia berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam si mungil.

"Dengar, ya, bocah." Ia mencengkram lengan Baekhyun. "Kau merusak mobilku, lalu berkata tidak punya uang! Kau ini sebenarnya apa?!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak melakukan itu!"

"Ya, ya. Baik!" Pria tinggi itu berkata tajam. "Mari kita buktikan di polisi!"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng, menahan lengan pria itu. "Tidak.. Kumohon.. Jangan polisi.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Apa?!"

"Aku.." Baekhyun menahan nafas. "Aku akan melakukan apapun! Benar! Tapi, kumohon jangan bawa aku ke polisi, Tuan."

Langkah pria tinggi itu terhenti. Nafasnya berhembus kasar. Ia menoleh, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah, menahan tangis. Sekian detik, sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

" _Bien_ (Baiklah)." Pria itu menyeringai. "Mari kita mulai pembayaran ganti rugi-mu."

.

.

.

Michele menaruh kedua tangannya diatas pangkuan, sambil memegang sebuah liontin berbentuk setengah hati yang persis dengan milik Baekhyun. Sebuah kata tertera disana. Hanya satu kata, sebuah marga, 'Byun'.

Wanita itu menghela nafas.

"Tapi, kau membuangnya."

Sebuah tangisan dari wanita disampingnya menjawab lirihan Michele. Wanita ini, seorang wanita dengan pakaian modis yang mungkin seusia dengannya, baru datang dari negaranya, Korea Selatan.

"Aku tahu." balasnya pelan. "Itu semua salahku, aku tahu, Michele. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Kumohon, pertemukan aku dengan putraku."

"Hyesun-ah.."

Hyesun—wanita itu—menggigit bibirnya. "Saat itu, aku sangat panik. Aku dan pacarku akan dijodohkan oleh masing-masing keluarga kami. Sementara, aku sedang hamil tua. Aku— aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku dijodohkan dengan kekasihku juga."

Michele menatapnya prihatin. "Baekhyun kedinginan. Jika aku terlambat, mungkin dia sudah tidak bertahan."

"Aku tahu." Hyesun mengangguk. "Aku mencarinya keesokan harinya, tapi dia tidak dimana-mana. Aku terus mencarinya hingga belasan tahun. Sampai aku menemukannya, menemukan fotonya dengan liontin yang sama, di laman website panti asuhan ini."

Michele hanya terdiam. Hyesun bergerak. Dengan mata yang berair, ia berlutut, menggenggam tangan Michele.

"Hyesun-ah.." Michele bergerak tak nyaman. "Tidak perlu seperti ini.."

"Michele.." Hyesun berkata lirih. "Suamiku kecelakaan minggu lalu saat menjalani agendanya untuk mencari anak kami. Kumohon, dia benar-benar terpuruk. Kumohon izinkan aku membawa anakku, membawa Baekhyun.."

Hyesun mulai menangis lagi. Michele menghela nafas, menahan airmatanya.

"Aku mengerti." ucapnya. "Hanya saja, keputusan tetap ada pada Baekhyun. Kembalilah besok. Aku akan bicara padanya dulu malam ini."

Hyesun tersenyum, begitu lebar. Wanita itu berdiri dan memeluk Michele.

"Terima kasih.."

.

.

.

"Akh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun terlempar ke sebuah ranjang besar dalam ruangan yang remang. Pemuda itu mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ia menatap pria tinggi yang membawanya tadi.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Well." Pria tinggi itu menyeringai. "Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun."

"Tent—" Kata-kata Baekhyun tertelan dalam lidahnya. Ia bukan anak bodoh yang tidak tahu apa maksud pria di hadapannya. Si mungil itu berdiri, mencoba lari dari ruangan, sebelum sepasang tangan menahan pundaknya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan!" Pria tinggi itu mencengkram keras lengannya. "Kau harus membayarnya, bocah!"

Dengan kasar, tubuh Baekhyun dihempas kembali ke atas ranjang. Kali ini, pria tinggi itu bergerak melepas ikat pinggangnya, dan mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun di kepala ranjang. Baekhyun kembali meringis. Pergelangan tangannya kembali perih.

"Aku mohon! Aku akan menyicilnya! Kumo— tidak!"

Teriakan dan rontaan Baekhyun tidak membuat si pria tinggi berhenti menelanjangi tubuh kecilnya. Dinginnya suhu ruangan, membuat tubuh itu menggigil.

"Diamlah, bocah." Pria tinggi itu menelan ludah melihat kulit halus dan tanpa noda pemuda di bawahnya. "Kau memiliki kulit yang luar biasa."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menggeliat. "Aku—umph!"

"Kau benar-benar berisik." Pria itu bergumam setelah menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan gulungan dasinya. "Cukup diam dan nikmatilah."

Baekhyun menangis. Ia benar-benar takut. Pria itu kini melepas kemeja dan celananya. Tubuh tegapnya bergerak menindih Baekhyun dan mulai menciumi leher si mungil.

"Mmh."

"Bahkan wangimu begitu menggoda."

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, menolak semua ciuman itu. Tanpa peduli, pria tinggi itu semakin bergerak jauh. Bibir tebalnya kini sudah berada di dada Baekhyun, menghisap dan memberi tanda. Lidahnya sangat panas, menjilat perut dan pusar si pemuda.

"Tid—akh.. H-hentikan.."

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun berkeringat, basah di semua sisi. Matanya masih mengeluarkan airmata. Harga dirinya benar-benar hancur. Hatinya sangat sakit, melebihi sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Bueno_." Pria tinggi itu bergumam, lalu berdiri, membuka celananya. "Mari mulai acara inti, sayang."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Kakinya meronta saat si pria membuka pahanya, membuat daerah pribadinya terekspos. Mata pria itu menatap nyalang lubangnya, dan menyeringai sambil mempersiapkan kejantanannya.

"Jangan.. kumohon.. jangan.. AKH! SAKIT!"

Pria tinggi itu mendesah kurang ajar. Kejantanannya telah masuk secara paksa ke dalam lubang perjaka itu. Baekhyun menangis keras. Tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar sakit, bagai terbelah dua.

"Su-sudah.. akh.."

"Diam." Pria itu menyeringai dan mencengkram erat paha dalam Baekhyun. "Ini nikmat. _Coño_!"

Pergerakan pinggul si pria tinggi itu benar-benar melebihi batas. Baekhyun seolah dikejar puluhan orang, lelah dan lemas. Pinggulnya kebas, nyeri tiap si pria bergerak liar.

"To-tolong.."

"Ah. Luar biasa!"

Pandangan Baekhyun semakin buram saat spermanya menyembur. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Baekhyun merasa semakin lemas. Pria tinggi itu masih sangat perkasa. Ia bahkan memindahkan letak kaki Baekhyun, menaruhnya diatas bahu, membuat si mungil semakin terhentak atas pergerakannya.

"Sakit.."

Lirihan dan tangisan Baekhyun menjadi musik di siang itu. Dingin suhu ruangan tidak lagi terasa. Baekhyun merasa nafasnya semakin memendek, dia butuh oksigen. Maniknya mengerjap. Saat pria diatasnya menyemburkan benih ke dalam lubangnya, saat itu pula, kegelapan menjemput Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Saat tidak ada lagi cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi kamar itu, mata Baekhyun terbuka. Manik indah itu mengerjap, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan yang menyergap. Ikatan pada pergelangannya telah lepas, luka disana semakin memerah. Tubuhnya benar-benar remuk.

Baekhyun tidak ingat secara mendetail. Ia jatuh pingsan siang tadi. Tapi, sakit yang luar biasa pada lubang dan tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun merasa pria itu tidak berhenti menyetubuhinya sekalipun ia pingsan. Pria mungil itu meringis.

"Aw.."

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia bangkit dan mulai memakai pakaiannya. Ia menyalakan lampu nakas dan mengerjap sesaat, kaget dengan cahayanya. Beberapa menit berusaha, tubuhnya kini sudah tertutup, menyembunyikan beberapa kissmark yang memenuhi dada dan pahanya.

Hari itu, di malam yang gelap, Baekhyun berjalan sambil menangis. Ia berusaha menahan sakit di selangkangannya saat melewati lubang tembok dan kembali ke wilayahnya. tiba-tiba saja, dirinya merasa takut. Michele pasti mencarinya.

"BackHyun!"

Suara Louis. Derap langkah cepat menghampiri telinga Baekhyun sesaat setelah teriakan itu. Maniknya menatap si empu yang sedang menarik nafas lelah.

"Louis?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku.."

"Kau harus segera pulang." Louis menghela nafasnya. "Sesuatu terjadi tadi siang. Benar-benar heboh."

"Apa? Sesuatu?"

Louis mengangguk. "Ada orang kaya yang datang ke panti. Ia berbicara panjang dengan Michele. Gosip yang berkembang, dia berniat membeli tanah panti."

"Tidak bisa!" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, mulai panik.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa." Louis menepuk bahunya. "Karena itu, pulanglah. Michele pasti membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Louis."

Dengan langkah cepat yang dipaksanya, Baekhyun mencoba berlari. Ia menyusuri jalan kecil dan tanpa sengaja menendang beberapa kucing liar. Lampu temaram dari panti membuat nafas Baekhyun kian memburu. Lelaki mungil itu mendorong pagar besi berkarat, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang membuat derap langkah dari dalam menyambutnya.

"Mama?"

"Astaga." Michele menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya. "Kemana kau seharian ini?!"

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun memeluk balik wanita itu dan mengelus punggungnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Michele mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Masuk dan mandilah. Lalu temui aku di kamar. Kita harus bicara."

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang."

Sebuah kekehan terdengar dari si pria tinggi berambut hitam itu. Ia melepas kacamata dan menyamankan punggung di kursi penumpang bisnis pesawat. Pria di sampingnya, si pirang berwajah datar, mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kris." Si pria berambut hitam itu menoleh pada si pirang. "Aku menemukan hal baik di Peru."

Kris, si pirang itu terkekeh. "Dan apa yang menurut Park Chanyeol menarik untuk di sebut 'hal baik'?"

"Sesuatu yang.." Chanyeol menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya. "...sensual."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar - mutar liontin miliknya dan sebuah liontin lain yang baru diberikan Michele. Sesekali, ia menyatukan dua liontin itu, membuatnya membentuk love dengan perak yang berkilau indah.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

Michele tersenyum. "Namamu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia rasanya ingin menangis, tapi airmata itu sama sekali tidak keluar. Ia menatap Michele.

"Mama.." Matanya meredup. "Kau tahu aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini."

Michele mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi, keluargamu juga membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun menimbang segalanya. Keluarga. Ya, ia selalu bermimpi memiliki keluarga. Ayah, ibu, atau saudara kandung. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan pemerkosaan yang dialaminya menyeruak, menguasai pikirannya. Tangannya terkepal dan Dahinya berkerut gelisah. Michele menatapnya khawatir.

"Baekhyun?" Ia memegang dahi Baekhyun. "Suhu tubuhmu tinggi. Istirahatlah."

"Mama.." Baekhyun membuka matanya. "Aku.."

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan dulu. Ayo, istirahat."

"Jika aku kembali ke Korea.." Baekhyun kembali berbicara, menatap wanita di hadapannya. "Apakah aku boleh tetap mengunjungi kalian?"

Michele menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kami akan selalu menjadi rumahmu."

.

.

.

Dua minggu menjadi waktu dalam mempersiapkan segalanya. Uang Hyesun benar-benar berguna. Urusan Imigrasi dan Paspor mampu selesai dalam waktu singkat. Mengingat wanita itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Wajah Hyesun begitu mirip dengannya. Mata jernih Baekhyun benar-benar menurun darinya. Di hari pertama mereka bertemu, ibu dan anak itu melepas rindu, dengan Baekhyun yang berakhir tidur di pangkuan Hyesun.

"Baekhyun."

Pria mungil itu mengerjap. Ia terlempar kembali dari lamunannya. Netranya memandang sekitar. Suasana sibuk bandara membuat dirinya sadar ia sudah selangkah lebih jauh untuk meninggalkan negara ini. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya.

"Hei." Diego, si ikal tampan itu menghampirinya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku minta maaf. Soal yang waktu itu—"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku." Baekhyun berkata tegas. "Kau yang tertua saat ini. Jaga Cecilia dan yang lain. Berhenti bermain-main."

Diego mengangguk. Jemarinya sibuk memilin ujung kausnya. Ia mendongak menatap Baekhyun, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi kembali di telannya.

"Aku— Sampai jumpa."

Diego berbalik dari hadapan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tersenyum. Dia tahu, Diego pasti sedang menahan tangis. Baekhyun baru saja akan menghela nafas saat sebuah pelukan erat menghantamnya. Selanjutnya, tangisan kecil terdengar di telinganya.

"Cecilia.."

"Baekhyun." Cecilia terus menangis. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia mengelus punggung gadis itu. "Belajar dan sekolahlah dengan baik."

Cecilia mengangguk. Pelukannya semakin erat. Michele menghampiri mereka dengan tersenyum.

"Cecilia, sudahlah, kau membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas."

Dengan enggan, gadis itu melepas pelukannya. Ia mencium pipi Baekhyun dan beralih memeluk Michele. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Hati-hatilah disana." Ia beralih menatap Hyesun yang sedari tadi tersenyum haru. "Aku mempercayakannya padamu, Hyesun-ah."

Hyesun mengangguk. "Tentu, Michele. Terimakasih telah menjaga Baekhyunie selama ini."

Michele mengangguk dengan senyum yang kian terpatri lebar di wajahnya. Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dan memeluk wanita itu. Michele tertawa.

"Baekhyun, bayi kecilku. Baik-baik lah disana. Doa Mama selalu untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tanpa membalas. Ia cukup yakin, jika satu saja keluar dari bibirnya, airmata akan berlomba menuruni pipinya. Dada Baekhyun masih terasa sesak saat Hyesun merangkul pundaknya, mengajak pemuda itu masuk ke dalam.

"Sampai jumpa.."

Lambaian tangan Baekhyun adalah hal terakhir di hari itu. Di minggu yang panas, Byun Baekhyun mengawali harinya, meninggalkan beragam kenangan di Peru.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memotong daging dan mengirisnya dengan gerakan elegan. Di ruang makan itu, ayah dan ibunya turut makan, namun tidak ada satu pun kata terucap. Chanyeol mengunyah irisan daging yang dipotongnya.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berdehem. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan penawaran ayah tentang keluarga Jung?"

Chanyeol menaruh pisau dan garpunya. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Jika mengikuti ego, ia bisa saja membanting peralatan makan itu. Rasa hormat dan pedulinya pada orang tuanya yang beranjak lanjut usia, membuat ego itu tertelan dalam.

"Appa, kita sudah pernah membahas ini." ucap Chanyeol, pada akhirnya.

Tuan Park mengangguk dan meminum air putihnya. "Appa tahu, tapi demi tuhan, kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak suka wanita, kau tahu, Appa."

Di depannya, Tuan Park menghela nafas. Iya, dia tahu dan sangat paham. Putra satu-satunya, memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Chanyeol tidak pernah suka wanita. Ia dan istrinya paham. Selama ini, dia berusaha menjodohkan sang putra dengan wanita, berharap Chanyeol menyukai satu dari mereka.

"Kalau begitu," Kali ini, Nyonya Park ikut bicara. "Bawa lelaki pilihanmu kesini. Biarkan kami mengenalnya."

Tuan Park mengangguk. "Direksi perusahaan tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu memuncaki perusahaan, jika kau belum menikah. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan kakakmu. Dia seorang wanita yang berkeluarga."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ayahnya, kurang lebih, sangat benar. Park Yoora tidak bisa terus menerus menjabat sebagai Presdir, mengingat dia sudah sangat sibuk dengan statusnya sebagai istri dan ibu. Keponakan lucunya akan selalu terabaikan, dan percaya atau tidak, sekejam-kejamnya Chanyeol, keluarga adalah nomor satu untuknya.

"Aku akan membawanya. Beri aku waktu."

Nyonya Park tersenyum lebar. "Siapa dia, nak?"

"Rahasia."

.

.

.

Selama ini, Baekhyun hanya melihat rumah bak istana di drama atau sinema series yang ditontonnya. Tapi, sekarang, mata sipitnya dimanjakan dengan rumah mewah super luas yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Hyesun memimpinnya masuk, melalui pintu eboni, menuju ruang tamu yang luas.

"Ini Byun Baekhyun, putraku yang selama ini hilang." Hyesun tersenyum di hadapan puluhan pelayan sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun. "Mulai sekarang, dia adalah tuan muda kalian."

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Bocah lima belas tahun itu meringis sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ia benar-benar canggung. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ada puluhan orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan kehormatan.

"Ah- dimana Tuan Besar?"

"Tuan besar baru saja menyelesaikan makannya, Nyonya." salah seorang pelayan menyahut. "Tapi beliau masih menolak meminum obatnya."

Hyesun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Ayo, kita temui ayahmu."

Secara umum, Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Selama ini, beliau menyesali karena sempat membuangnya. Belakangan, ia bahkan kecelakaan saat menelusuri kabar keberadaannya di Busan. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Hyesun tersenyum. "Ayo."

Ibu dan anak itu melangkah pelan, meniti satu demi satu anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Degup jantung Baekhyun kian bertalu kencang. Saat mereka menyusuri koridor menuju sebuah kamar diujung, pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya, gugup.

"Sayang.."

Hyesun membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum, sambil terus menggandeng anaknya. Baekhyun tercekat. Jika pada awalnya ia ragu soal kebenaran Hyesun sebagai orang tuanya, walau wajah mereka begitu mirip, kali ini pemuda itu yakin, mereka benar-benar ayah dan ibu biologisnya. Pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi itu, benar-benar mirip dirinya. Mata sipit dan kulit super putih, juga bagaimana dahi itu berkerut heran, menatap penuh tanya sang istri yang menggandeng anak tak dikenalnya.

"Hyesun-ah. Siapa itu?"

Hyesun semakin tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat, dan membawanya ke hadapan pria itu. "Jaehyun-ah. Lihat ini, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Pria itu meneliti wajah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu masih menggigit bibirnya, menahan letupan untuk memeluk ayahnya. Wajah pucat itu perlahan memerah, senyum lebar mulai terpatri di bibir pecah-pecahnya.

"Baekhyun..?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Appa."

"Anakku.." Jaehyun mulai menangis dan menarik Baekhyun dalan pelukannya. "Baekhyun, anakku.. anakku.."

Hyesun menangis di tempatnya. Jaehyun memeluk Baekhyun kian erat, enggan melepaskan. Pemuda itu pun kini membalas pelukan Jaehyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang ayahnya.

"Hyesun, ambilkan obatku." Jaehyun tertawa lebar. "Aku ingin sembuh. Putraku kembali. Baekhyunie kita kembali."

Hyesun mengangguk semangat sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Tentu, sayang. Tentu."

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, dua orang dengan jalan takdir berbeda, dipertemukan dalam sebuah perjanjian demi orang yang mereka hormati. Intrik dan dendam serta sakit hati yang bermuara dari keduanya, membuat jalan kisah mereka terbungkus unik, dan menebalkan dinding diantara mereka.

Hanya perlu sebuah kesadaran dan ego rendah, untuk mereka menyadari, dinding itu harus dihancurkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue or End?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

Oke, ini ff baru yang (rencananya) saya jadikan pengganti Princess Destiny. Ga akan banyak chapter, dugaan sementara cuma sampai 16 chapter, karena gak akan se-kompleks PD masalahnya. Dan ini chapter satu yang puanjang. Ihihihi.

Dan sesuai yang saya janjikan, ini yaoi.

So, harus dilanjut atau selesai?

Regards,

 **Purf**.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Chapter II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun berlalu begitu cepat.

Tanpa terasa, sudah empat kali Baekhyun melewati Natal di Korea, bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ia pun bukan lagi bocah miskin berusia lima belas tahun. Kini, ia si pemuda manis pewaris korporasi Byun, salah satu kerajaan properti di Negeri Gingseng.

Namun, tidak banyak yang tahu soal dirinya. Baekhyun benar-benar menutup diri. Pribadinya berubah. Senyum manis khas anak kecil itu tidak lagi mudah ditemukan di wajahnya. Byun Baekhyun adalah si dingin yang tidak mudah diraih, putra cantik dari si cantik Byun Hyesun.

"Tuan Muda."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang akan masuk ke dalam mobil mazda merah yang akan membawanya ke universitas. Dahinya berkerut saat menemukan Cho Kyuhyun, orang kepercayaan ayahnya, telah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ya, Hyung?" Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu mobil yang sempat dibukanya. "Ada apa? Kau menemukan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya, aku tahu kemana mereka pindah, Tuan."

"Benarkah?" Kedua bola mata Baekhyun berbinar, walau parasnya tetaplah datar. "Dimana?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya lebih jauh sore ini. Tuan Muda punya waktu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sesaat. "Aku ada waktu makn siang nanti. Di restoran biasa?"

"Bisa, Tuan Muda. Aku akan menunggu disana."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka kembali pintu mobilnya. "Aku harus ke universitas. Sampai jumpa siang nanti."

.

.

.

Krystal Jung memutar bola matanya malas. Pagi masih riuh di universitas. Dirinya pun baru saja sampai. Gadis cantik itu menatap malas sebuah mobil hitam elegan yang menghalangi jalannya. Tangannya bersidekap.

"Chanyeol oppa!" bentaknya. "Ya! Turunlah! Sebenarnya kau mau apa?!"

Suara klik disusul debum pelan membuat gadis itu mendengus. Sosok pria tinggi dengan jas dan kacamata hitam turun dari kendaraan itu dan berjalan ke hadapannya. Krystal mendongak, menantang.

"Ck." Chanyeol membuka kacamatanya. "Ayo ikut aku."

Krystal tetap pada tempatnya, menolak saat tangan Chanyeol mencoba meraihnya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus."

"Kenapa?!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku akan bilang pada bibi Jung kalau putri kesayangannya bolos kuliah demi konser boyband, tahun lalu."

"Oke." Krystal berdecih. "Aku ikut."

"Pilihan bagus."

Gadis itu kembali mendengus. Kaki semampainya ia langkahkan ke samping mobil. Baru saja pintu mobil terbuka, Krystal berjengit. Sebuah mobil lain, berwarna merah hati, memotong tajam belokan di sebelahnya, dan langsung berlalu masuk ke dalam parkir universitas.

"Astaga!" Krystal menepuk dadanya. "Anak itu."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Siapa dia?"

"Si manis dari fakultas bisnis." Krystal mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pewaris Byun. Byun Baekhyun."

Bibir Chanyeol merengut tak peduli. "Masuklah. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Minhyuk menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak mereka keluar dari kelas mereka. Baekhyun, berjalan di sampingnya sambil terus berceloteh.

"Mungkin itu saudaranya, Baek."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kau benar-benar masih percaya padanya? Krystal itu pernah selingkuh darimu, tahu."

"Sudahlah, Baek." Sehun, yang berjalan di belakang mereka bersama Kyungsoo, menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Kau tahu bagaimana tuan muda ini mencintai si putri Jung."

Minhyuk tertawa pelan. "Kau berlebihan."

"Lagipula," Kyungsoo menyahut dan melirik Baekhyun. "Daripada kau marah tidak jelas dan bertindak sebagai ibu kami, ada baiknya kau mencari pasangan juga, Baek."

"Kenapa harus?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo sendirian saat Minhyuk dan Sehun berkencan. Bukankah aku teman yang baik?"

Sehun tertawa keras. "Sebagai informasi, Tuan Byun, burung hantu kita ini resmi dilamar Kim Jongin tadi malam."

"Tidak mungkin." Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. "Kim Jongin yang komposer? SM Entertainment?"

"Yap." Minhyuk ikut menjentikkan jarinya. "Tuan muda Kim itu."

Tawa terus berderai dari empat orang itu, mengiringi langkah mereka menuju parkir universitas. Keempatnya begitu terkenal, F4 dari fakultas bisnis, para pewaris tampan yang jadi idola.

Kang Minhyuk dan Oh Sehun adalah saudara sepupu. Keduanya dipersiapkan menduduki kursi teratas perusahaan multinasional keluarga mereka. Dari keempatnya, mereka terkaya. Saham dan penghasilan bersih mereka menduduki posisi kedua, tepat dibawah Park Enterprises.

Kyungsoo sendiri terkenal dengan si kecil yang sarkatis. Satansoo, Devilsoo, dan burung hantu adalah panggilan yang kerap disematkan padanya. Pemuda Do ini putra kedua dari pengacara dan desainer terkenal. Butik ibunya tersebar di seluruh Korea.

Baekhyun yang terunik. Tidak banyak yang tahu jika dia adalah putra kaya yang baru ditemukan, kecuali tiga orang temannya ini. Korporasi Byun bergerak di bidang properti. Perusahaan yang dirintis kakek Baekhyun juga terkenal dengan sikap dermawannya.

"Baek, lihatlah."

Baekhyun baru saja menempelkan pantatnya pada kafetaria universitas mereka saat Kyungsoo menunjuk arah belakangnya dengan dagu. Pemuda itu menoleh, lalu mendengus halus.

"Astaga."

Minhyuk terkikik. "Dia sepertinya sangat menyukaimu, Baek."

"Itu ajaib, bukan?" Sehun menyahut. "Ada orang yang menyukai Baekhyun, si dingin yang cerewet."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Diamlah."

"Terima saja, Baek." Minhyuk tertawa geli. "Dia sepupu Krystal."

"Aku tidak peduli." sahut Baekhyun. Sebuah langkah membuatnya menoleh. "Ya ampun."

Sebuah kekehan kecil terdengar setelahnya. Figur tinggi seorang pria dengan rambut coklat menghampiri mereka. Senyumnya lebar, sesuai dengan bibirnya yang tebal, tapi dalam proporsi yang pas.

"Siang, Baekhyunie."

Ketiga orang lainnya menahan tawa. Baekhyun sendiri kini menunduk, melihat menu, enggan menatap si empu. "Ya, siang."

"Daehyun-ah." Kyungsoo menyahut. "Kudengar kau habis liburan? Tidak ada oleh-oleh?"

"Ah- sebentar." Daehyun —pria tinggi itu— merogoh paper bag dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapis kertas kado pink dan pita. "Untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat tangan Daehyun terjulur dengan sebuah kotak— warna apa itu?

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, lagi. "Tidak perlu, Daehyun-ah. Terima kasih."

"Kenapa?" Daehyun tertawa pelan. "Ambillah. Itu kubeli khusus di Cannes. Suaranya diiringi rekaman suara ombak."

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pria ini. Sejak awal, si tampan Jung Daehyun memang kerap mencari cara untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Pemuda itu terang-terangan berkata ia menyukai Baekhyun, walau dirinya sendiri selalu menolak dan menjauh selama dua tahun ini.

"Daehyun—"

"Sudahlah." Sehun mengambil kotak itu dan menaruhnya di hadapan Baekhyun. "Taruh disini saja, ya. Dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, Daehyun-ah. Harap maklum."

Daehyun tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tidak masalah. Aku juga terburu-buru. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun tidak membalas. Pemuda itu berdecak, lalu menggeser kotak di hadapannya, ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Untukmu saja."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Well, aku—"

"Aku harus pergi." Baekhyun merapikan buku dan menenteng ranselnya. "Kyuhyun hyung sudah menungguku."

"Tidak makan dulu?" sahut Minhyuk.

"Kalian saja." Baekhyun melambai pada tiga temannya. "Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau bahkan belum menemukannya?"

Krystal menatap tak percaya sambil mengunyah irisan daging steak favoritnya. Didepannya, Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Belum." Ia mendengus. "Atau tidak. Entah lah. Aku semakin stress."

"Apa paman dan bibi masih memaksamu menikah?"

"Semakin parah." Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan mengunyah kentang gorengnya. "Aku hampir tiga puluh tahun. Dan ini sudah tahun keempat."

Krystal menatapnya prihatin. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus membantu apa lagi."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Empat tahun yang lalu, saat sang ayah memintanya menikah, Chanyeol begitu percaya diri. Bayangan bocah yang disetubuhinya di hari terakhir di Peru, membuatnya tak bisa lagi berfikir. Chanyeol bahkan masih mengingat wajahnya, bibir menggiurkan, paha proporsional dan lubang ketat yang luar biasa.

Karena itu, sebulan setelahnya, Chanyeol menyuruh sang orang kepercayaan, Shim Changmin mencari yang bersangkutan. Berbekal ingatan wajah yang dijadikan sketsa, pria cerdas itu menyusuri Casuarinas. Hasilnya, nihil.

Enam bulan tanpa kepastian, membuat Chanyeol menyuruh Changmin memperluas wilayah sampai ke ibukota. Tapi, tetap saja. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Sampai suatu hari, Shim Changmin yang cerdas menemukan sebuah lubang di dinding pembatas. Pria tinggi itu menyebrang ke wilayah Vista Hermosa dan mendapat setitik informasi. Anak itu adalah anak sebuah panti yang diangkat sebuah keluarga di Korea. Panti itu sendiri, sudah hilang dan rata oleh tanah, karena penggusuran. Sampai sekarang, apapun tentang anak itu adalah misteri.

"Seharusnya lebih mudah jika dia ada di Korea."

"Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh panti asuhan." Chanyeol menimpali. "Tapi tidak ada wajah yang sesuai."

Krystal mengangguk. "Ke sekolah? Universitas?"

"Changmin hyung juga sibuk di perusahaan. Aku tidak bia sembarangan menyewa detektif demi nama perusahaan."

"Aku mengerti."

Suara 'kling' pada pintu kafe tempat mereka makan serasa berdenting. Krystal mendongak dan melambaikan tangannya heboh saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Daehyun! Kesini!"

Pria tampan yang dipanggilnya itu berjalan cepat menuju meja mereka. "Maaf, aku terlambat. Ada urusan sedikit tadi."

Krystal berdecak. "Baekhyun lagi, kan?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Ah, Hyung." Daehyun mengusap tengkuknya tak enak saat melihat Chanyeol. "Aku selalu lupa kau disini juga—aw!"

Sebuah jitakan sendok mendarat di kepala Daehyun. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Byun Baekhyun." timpal Krystal. "Anak yang memakai mobil merah tadi. Itu incaran Jung Daehyun saat ini."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "Kau bisa serius juga?"

"Ya!" Daehyun membentak sedikit. "Tentu saja. Aku pria setia jika kau tahu."

"Cih. Baekhyun bahkan menolakmu."

"Itu karena dia gengsi."

Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "Sudahlah. Pesan makananmu. Dan hentikan pembicaraan soal Byun-Byun itu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengunyah Enchilada yang sudah dipesannya. Sesekali, ia melihat jalanan yang ramai dari jendela besar di sisi duduknya. Kyuhyun agak terlambat. Jadi, dia harus menunggu lebih lama.

"Tuan Muda."

Kyuhyun datang dengan sedikit berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Minumlah dulu, Hyung." Baekhyun menyerahkan jus jeruk yang sudah dipesannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Appa ada rapat besar lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menegak jusnya. "Rapat sejak pagi dengan investor. Tapi, saat ini beliau sedang makan siang dengan pemimpin Park Enterprises. Aku meminta izin kesini."

"Ah." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Oh, soal itu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari balik jas-nya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku hampir yakin mereka ada di New York."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut saat melihat apa yang ada dibalik kertas itu. Sebuah foto berwarna yang menampilkan sekelompok anak SMA berfoto di sebuah taman.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Itu foto satu tahun yang lalu yang kuambil dari sebuah instagram salah satu murid SMA di New York." Jemari Kyuhyun menunjuk satu objek. "Kau lihat pohon ini?"

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun. Ia berfokus pada pohon rindang yang berada jauh di belakang para siswa SMA itu. Dibawah pohon itu, ada sekolompok anak lain, kira-kira empat orang, duduk tenang.

"Maksudmu anak-anak itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tepat sekali." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas lain dari balik jasnya. "Aku memperbesar ukuran dan resolusi foto itu, dan menambah fokus pada anak-anak dibawah pohon itu. Lihatlah. Kau akan terkejut."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak pelan mengambil kertas yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Ia membukanya perlahan, dan pekikan kaget terdengar setelahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Kau mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk denga wajah sedih, sambil meraba foto di kertas itu. "Cecilia.."

"Ya." Kyuhyun berdehem. "Itu berarti setahun yang lalu, mereka ada disana. Tapi, tim-ku tidak berhasil menemukan Cecilia. Sekolah yang kami selidiki berkata, gadis itu tidak melanjutkan sekolah di yayasan mereka selepas sekolah dasar, tahun lalu."

"Mereka pindah?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Tuan Muda."

"Tapi.." Baekhyun bergumam kecil. "Bagaimana jika Cecilia pindah bersama keluarga angkatnya? Bukan dengan Michele?"

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Wali yang terdaftar sebelumnya masih nama Michele."

"Begitu.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang baru aku temukan. Jika tim pencari sudah ada kabar, aku akan memberi tahu Tuan Muda."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih, Hyung. Kau yang terbaik. Omong-omong, ayo, makanlah dulu."

.

.

.

"Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kita minum kopi seperti ini tanpa berbicara soal bisnis."

Byun Jaehyun tertawa kecil saat seniornya, Park Yoochun, bergurau di siang santai mereka. Ia menaruh gelas kopi yang baru di seruputnya di meja.

"Aku pikir, senior telah melupakanku."

Yoochun tertawa dan berdecih. "Junior kurang ajar. Harusnya kau yang sering - sering mengajak pria tua sepertiku mengobrol."

Jaehyun semakin tertawa. "Aku sering menanyakan keadaanmu pada Yoora saat ada rapat bersama. Maafkan aku. Kapan-kapan, kita atur makan malam bersama."

"Santai saja, Jaehyun-ah." Yoochun mengibaskan tangannya, tersenyum. "Omong-omong, apa kabar Hyesun?"

"Dia baik. Kafenya agak ramai belakangan ini. Bagaimana dengan Junsu Noona?"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja." Yoochun berdecak. "Dia masih mengharapkan seorang menantu dari putra bungsunya yang betah sendiri."

Jaehyun tertawa kecil. "Jangan terlalu dipaksa. Anak laki-laki tidak suka dipaksa."

"Tidak, Jaehyun-ah. Batas kesabaranku sudah habis." Yoochun menyesap kembali kopinya. "Ini sudah tahun keempat sejak dia berjanji membawa seseorang. Aku akan menjodohkannya."

"Aku tahu soal hubungan perjodohan yang gagal dengan keluarga Jung." Jaehyun meringis. "Sudah kubilang, pilihlah orang yang benar-benar kau percaya."

"Ya, tentu saja." Yoochun tersenyum dan menatap misterius pada Jaehyun. "Itu sebabnya, aku mengundangmu makan siang bersama hari ini."

.

.

.

Park Yoora memasuki ruangan ayahnya dengan bingung. Seorang anak lelaki kecil berusia hampir lima tahun yang berada disampingnya ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak mengerti.

"Eomma.." Anak itu sedikit berdecak. "Mana harabeoji?"

Yoora menghela nafasnya dan mengelus lembut rambut putranya. "Eomma juga tidak tahu, sayang."

"CEO Park?"

Yoora menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria muda tersenyum dan memberi bungkukan sopan padanya.

"Ah, Luhan." Yoora tersenyum. "Apa Ayahku menitip pesan?"

Luhan, pria itu, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada pesan, Nona."

Yoora berdecak. "Haish."

"Eomma. Manse mau main sama harabeoji.."

Yoora kembali mengelus kepala anaknya. "Apa dia bilang dia akan kemana?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk. "Beliau menemui presdir Byun."

"Apa?"

"Presdir Byun, Nona. Byun Jaehyun."

Yoora berdecak, menatap gemas Luhan. "Ya, kalau itu, aku juga tahu."

Luhan menunduk malu dan meminta maaf. Sementara itu, Yoora terdiam, berfikir.

"Jadi.. Appa benar-benar melakukan rencananya? Aih.."

Luhan menatap Yoora bingung. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan bibirnya, tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersiul sambil berjalan dan menatap hasil foto dalam kameranya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat beberapa momen unik tertangkap. Misalnya saja, momen Krystal menjambak Daehyun.

Langkahnya berhenti didepan pintu bernomor 614, nomor apartemennya. Bunyi klik terdengar saat ia menggesek kartu masuknya. Apartemennya begitu sepi, tentu saja. Dia masih hidup sendiri. Tangannya merayap dan menyalakan saklar, dan disaat itu juga, Chanyeol memekik kaget.

"Astaga!"

"Apa?"

"Appa!"

Ya, benar. Tuan Park Yoochun, ayahnya, sedang duduk di tengah ruangan, bersidekap dengan wajah galak, menunggu sang anak dalam kegelapan. Chanyeol tergagap. Ia melangkah mendekat dan duduk di kursi di hadapan sang ayah.

"Bagaimana appa bisa disini? Maksudku—"

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh kesini?"

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Bukan begitu."

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih. Aku membatalkan janji dengan cucuku untuk kemari."

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih." sahut Chanyeol sarkatis.

"Dimana dia?"

"Siapa?"

Yoochun berdecak. "Orang yang kau janjikan untuk kau bawa."

"Tapi, appa, kau tahu—"

"Ini sudah empat tahun. Batasku sudah habis."

"Appa.."

"Appa sudah merencanakan perjodohanmu."

Mata Chanyeol membulat, menatap ayahnya tak percaya. "Ya! Aku akan mencarinya. Appa, kau tahu kan aku benci perjodohan?"

"Tidak ada lagi alasan." Yoochun bangkit dan merapikan jasnya. "Kau harus segera memegang perusahaan. Noonamu hamil lagi. Tanggung jawab ada padamu selanjutnya."

"Tapi, aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka wanita!"

Yoochun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Memang aku bilang kalau calonmu adalah wanita?"

"...Apa?"

"Datanglah makan malam di Restoran biasa, lusa nanti." Yoochun mulai berjalan kearah pintu dan berhenti sejenak. "Oh, ya, ada undangan pesta pertunangan dari keluarga Kim besok malam. Kau datanglah sebagai wakil Park Entreprises. Undangan sudah kutaruh di mejamu."

Chanyeol masih terduduk kaku, melongo dan tidak siap dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mata bulatnya menatap undangan emas di meja nakas di ujung ruangan. Pria itu menghela nafas kasar dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Argh!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di pagi yang sama, Kyungsoo membawa tiga buah undangan emas dan membagikan pada karibnya. Ketiganya melongo, memandang bergantian antara Kyungsoo dan undangan di tangan mereka.

"Tunggu." Minhyuk lebih dulu menyahut. "Kau mengadakan pesta hari ini dan baru memberi undangan hari ini juga?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Sebenarnya, tidak pernah ada rencana pesta. Orangtua kami memutuskannya sepihak kemarin siang."

"Ah, yang benar saja." Sehun mendesah. "Irene ada kelas menari sampai malam. Aku tidak bisa mengajaknya."

Minhyuk ikut cemberut. "Krystal juga punya jadwal full. Lagipula, kami belum memilih baju."

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia membuka undangan itu dan membacanya perlahan. Disana tertulis nama Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, tersulam dalam benang berkilau. Ini jelas pesta pertunangan yang megah.

"Kyungsoo." gumam Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut saat membaca sebuah kalimat. "Ini pesta topeng?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, dan tersenyum dengan wajah bersalah. "Itu juga ide orangtua kami."

"Ya!" Sehun dan Minhyuk berteriak bersamaan.

"Tapi, kalau mendadak tidak banyak yang datang, bukan?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Ya. Hanya beberapa kolega dekat yang diundang. Appaku mengundang Park Entreprises dan mengkonfirmasi pewaris mereka yang akan datang."

"Woah." Bibir Sehun membuat. "Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku dengar, CEO Park saat ini tengah mengandung anak kedua. Gosip berkembang, hak waris Chanyeol akan benar-benar aktif tahun ini."

"Aku juga dengar itu." Kyungsoo menyahut semangat. "Selepas kabar burung soal gagalnya pengikatan keluarga Park dan Jung, Chanyeol bagai menghilang. Tanda dia hidup hanya foto-fotonya di galeri seni."

"Tunggu, Tunggu." Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, bingung. "Chanyeol dan Jung? Maksudmu—"

"Hei, pewaris Byun." Sehun merangkul Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar harus datang ke pesta ini agar tetap update."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Maksudmu update bergosip?"

"Ck, anak anjing." Minhyuk menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun, membuat kata 'aww' terlepas dari bibirnya. "Gosip itu penting dalam dunia bisnis. Kau harus lebih sering praktek. Masuklah ke perusahaanmu, Baek. Ayahmu pasti akan senang."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku belum siap."

"Dua tahun lagi kita lulus." timpal Sehun. "Aku dan Minhyuk sudah mulai menopang perusahaan. Kau butuh mempelajarinya dulu."

"Seingatku," Baekhyun menatap malas keduanya. "Aku bertanya soal Chanyeol dan Jung."

"Bukan Jung tapi Jessica."

"Ya, Jessica Jung." Baekhyun mendengus. "Apapun."

"Lima tahun yang lalu, ada perjodohan hebat antara Chanyeol dan Jessica. Tapi, saat pertemuan, Chanyeol justru pergi, menolak semuanya. Keluarga Jung merasa sedikit sakit hati. Tapi, mereka hanya bisa diam. Park Enterprises terlalu hebat."

"Itu kurang ajar."

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Memang. Tapi, setahun kemudian ia kembali. Kris Wu, yang menemukannya, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol berdamai dengan keluarga Jung."

"Kris Wu.." Baekhyun bergumam. "Yang istrinya model itu bukan?"

"Huang Zitao?" sahut Sehun. "Ya, benar."

"Jika Chanyeol datang, berarti siap-siap pestamu akan jadi ajang pamer dada para wanita haus pria berkuasa." Minhyuk memukul pundak Kyungsoo pelan. "Itu akan hebat!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melirik arlojinya sesaat. Kelas mereka akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Pemuda mungil itu beranjak, menenteng tasnya.

"Aku ke kelas duluan."

Ketiga yang lain hanya saling menatap dan menganguk. Kyungsoo bergumam heran.

"Dia kenapa?"

.

.

.

Malam itu, dengan topeng ungu muda dan hiasan pita emas di sekitarnya, Baekhyun berjalan memasuki hall pesta. Sesuai dugaan, dia benar-benar seperti anak hilang saat ini. Nafasnya berhembus kesal. Kaki kecil itu melangkah menuju sebuah meja berlapis kain merah jambu, dan mengambil beberapa kue untuk dikunyahnya.

"Minum, Tuan?"

Seorang pelayan dengan baki penuh dengan gelas tinggi berisi wine datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan mengambil segelas untuk disesapnya.

"Terima kasih."

Menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih disana, asik mengemil kue-kue manis yang disajikan. Wine-nya sudah diminum hingga lima puluh persen. Baekhyun tidak terlalu sempurna dalam menahan mabuk. Ia menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oi, Byun."

Baekhyun menoleh. Masih dengan mulut penuh kue, dahinya berkerut saat melihat Sehun ditemani seorang wanita cantik bergaun merah, yang bukan Irene, kekasih sebenarnya.

"Mana Irene?" si Byun tidak memberi jeda, memicing pada sang sahabat.

"Makanya, datang lebih awal atau buka chat grup." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku dan Irene berakhir. Ia selingkuh selama ini."

Mata Baekhyun membulat. "Bagaimana—?"

"Sudahlah." Pria Oh itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan ke lantai dansa. Nikmati pestamu. Gandeng pria atau wanita yang ada disini."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Aku tidak seperti kau."

"Ya. Terserah saja." Sehun menyeringai lebar. "Aku pergi dulu."

Seiring dengan itu, langkah Sehun makin menjauh, meninggalkan si mungil yang menatapnya malas. Baekhyun meneguk lagi wine-nya, lalu terbatuk kecil saat tenggorokannya menerima terlalu banyak cairan.

"Aku harus pulang."

Baekhyun pun menaruh gelas itu sembarangan di meja. Sambil berjalan, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba untuk menahan mabuknya. Kakinya membawanya menuju selasar panjang, yang terhubung pada sebuah taman luas. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Aku salah pintu."

Pemuda itu menimbang untuk kembali ke dalam dan keluar lewat pintu depan atau berjalan memutar melewati taman dan langsung ke gerbang. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Pada akhirnya, ia melanjutkan langkahnya, kearah kiri taman.

"Ngh.."

Baekhyun berhenti mendadak. Suara aneh menghampiri telinganya. Matanya mencoba fokus, melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada apapun. Apa dia salah dengar?

"Ohh mmh.."

Tidak. Ia tidak salah dengar. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan langkahnya, berderap pelan sambil terus menajamkan telinganya. Suara itu terdengar makin keras. Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah tembok putih, dengan sebuah gang buntu kecil dibalik pohon kecil. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Kepalanya ia tolehkan hati-hati, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi di gang itu.

Crap.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Dalam kegelapan remang, ia masih bisa mengetahui apa yang kedua insan itu lakukan. Si wanita—yang terpojok di dinding gang—terus-terusan mendesah selagi pria dihadapannya menghujam lubangnya keras-keras. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan mundur perlahan.

'Krek'

Astaga.

Nafas Baekhyun serasa berhenti saat kakinya menginjak sebuah ranting, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Kedua insan di gang itu berhenti bergerak.

"Siapa disana?!"

Gawat, batin Baekhyun. Matanya membulat panik. Kakinya serasa gemetar saat mendengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat kearahnya, dari arah gang. Dalam kepanikan itu, tubuhnya serasa melayang, tertarik ke belakang dan dengan cepat masuk ke sela dinding yang lebih dalam, diantara kungkungan seorang pria. Derap langkah di luar dinding melewati posisinya, berhenti sesaat dan kembali lagi.

"Jangan bergerak."

Baekhyun menurut. Pria di hadapannya menyelamatkan wajah memalukannya. Baekhyun melirik keatas—karena demi Tuhan—pria itu sebelas senti lebih tinggi darinya. Setengah wajah pria itu ditutupi topeng kuning emas, tapi setengah wajah yang lainnya sudah terlihat tampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara berat pria itu membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ia kembali mendongak, dan mendapatkan mata pria tinggi itu tengah menatap tepat kearah netranya. Baekhyun tertegun. Mata bulat itu begitu dalam, seolah menyedotnya kedalam pusaran memabukkan.

"A-aku—"

"Tunggu."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Tangan pria itu kini bergerak, melepas topeng yang menutupi separuh wajah indah si mungil. Baekhyun tidak menolak. Ia merasa mabuk membuat pikirannya tak terbaca.

Sementara, pria tinggi itu—Chanyeol—membulatkan matanya kaku. Saat topeng Baekhyun terlepas, rasa geli menyenangkan dalam perutnya berebut masuk. Ia tidak pernah lupa wajah itu. Mata seperti anak anjing dengan pipi putih yang menggemaskan, juga bibir tipis menggoda yang pernah dikecupnya.

Anak itu—bocah yang selama empat tahun dicarinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia meraba lembut pipi halus itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan. Chanyeol tertegun. Tangannya kini bergerak ke kepala belakang Baekhyun, menariknya pelan. Wajah Chanyeol mendekat. Aroma strawberry menghampiri penciumannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Saat wajah pria itu mendekat, nafasnya memendek. Bibir tebal si pria bahkan kini menjajah lembut bibirnya. Kaki Baekhyun melemas,kedua tangannya refleks memegang lengan Chanyeol, mencegah dirinya jatuh.

Ciuman itu berlangsung manis. Chanyeol begitu menikmatinya. Rasa bibir bocah ini tidak berubah, bahkan semakin luar biasa setelah empat tahun. Bibirnya semakin jauh mengecap rasa manis itu.

Baekhyun sendiri semakin lemas. Efek mabuk membuatnya berubah menjadi bukan dirinya. Ciuman Chanyeol sangat memabukkan. Kepalanya pening, beragam gambar menyeruak masuk kedalam memorinya. Baekhyun melihat dirinya dan pria tinggi yang merebut harga dirinya dulu, menciumi dan menikmati tubuhnya secara paksa. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Saat lidah Chanyeol mulai menjilat belahan bibirnya, Baekhyun berubah gemetar. Ia mendorong keras pria tinggi itu, membuat si empu kaget dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"Hei—"

"Tidak, jangan.." Mata Baekhyun bergerak liar. Tubuhnya keluar dari tempat itu dan bergerak mundur. "Kumohon maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol menatap bingung dan berusaha mendekatinya. "T-tunggu, hei, kau kenapa.."

"Jangan mendekat.." Baekhyun mulai menangis, walau matanya masih bergerak kosong. Ia terus bergerak mundur, menjauhi Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku.."

Pemuda mungil itu kemudian berlari, ketakutan. Chanyeol terdiam, membiarkan siluet kecil itu semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Pria itu menghela nafas. Ada apa dengan bocah itu?

Lihatlah, Park Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar pria tua yang tidak peka.

.

.

.

Keesokan malamnya, Hyesun dibuat bingung dengan putra semata wayangnya. Baekhyun hanya diam setelah kembali dari pesta tadi malam. Saat Hyesun dan Jaehyun mengajaknya ke undangan makan malam pun si mungil hanya mengangguk. Tidak merajuk seperti biasanya.

Ketiganya, Keluarga Byun, sudah menunggu di salah satu ruangan VIP di sebuah restoran Italia. Baekhyun tidak tahu restoran itu. Masakan Italia tidak terlalu nyaman di mulutnya. Ia pun hanya meminum jus-nya sedari tadi.

"Baekhyunie."

Hyesun memanggilnya pelan, dan tersenyum saat mendapati anaknya menoleh. Wanita keibuan itu mengelus surai coklat halus milik sang putra.

"Ya, eomma?"

Jaehyun melihat tatapan istri dan anaknya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia yakin keputusannya tidaklah salah. Baekhyun adalah pewaris satu-satunya Korporasi Byun. Mau dicegah bagaimana pun, anak manis harus menggantikan posisinya suatu saat nanti.

"Eomma ingin bertanya.." Nada suara Hyesun berubah serius, walau tetap halus. "..apa pendapat Baekhyunie soal perusahaan?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia berdehem sebentar. Otaknya memutar ulang omongan Minhyuk dan Sehun dua hari yang lalu. "Eomma.. ingin aku belajar di perusahaan ?"

"Itu akan terjadi, tentu saja." Hyesun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hanya saja, eomma tidak akan memaksa, jika Baekhyunie masih belum menyukai perusahaan."

"Bu-bukan.." Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Aku menyukai perusahaan, kok. Hanya saja, aku tidak percaya diri."

"Eomma mengerti. Appa dan eomma juga sangat mencintai perusahaan. Karena itu, kami selalu menginginkan yang terbaik. Termasuk untuk dirimu, pewaris utamanya."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Sejujurnya, ia tidak mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ibunya berakhir. Ayahnya berdehem kecil, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi padanya.

"Baekhyunie." Jaehyun tersenyum. "Percayalah, kami selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Sekejap setelah kalimat ayahnya, seorang pelayan membuka pintu ruangan itu dan membungkuk sopan. Derap langkah lainnya terdengar. Saat pelayan itu memundurkan dirinya, figur lelaki dan wanita paruh baya terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Ayah dan ibunya langsung berdiri, tersenyum dan memberi salam.

"Kau datang, senior."

"Tentu saja." Pria paruh baya itu berdecak jenaka. "Dan panggil aku hyung saja. Aku selalu merasa tujuh tahun lebih tua saat kau memanggilku senior."

Jaehyun tertawa, begitupun Hyesun. Wanita paruh baya disamping pria itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Apa ini Baekhyun?"

Atensi ketiga orang lainnya beralih pada si wanita. Hyesun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Benar, Junsu unnie. Ini Baekhyun, anak kami."

Junsu—wanita itu—memekik pelan. "Astaga, dia manis sekali jika dilihat langsung."

Pipi putih Baekhyun merona halus. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, dimana putra kebanggaan itu?"

Si pria paruh baya—Yoochun—menyeringai kecil. "Dia sudah disini. Mobilnya terparkir di belakang."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang para orangtua itu bicarakan. Ia masih menunduk dan sesekali tersenyum saat mata Junsu menatapnya penuh binar. Ah, Junsu benar-benar melihatnya seperti anak anjing yang lucu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Suara berat dan derap langkah terburu-buru menyeruak masuk, mengalihkan atensi mereka. Baekhyun mendongak, dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Figur pria tinggi dengan coat hitam elegan baru saja masuk, dan berdiri di samping Yoochun. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tentu tahu siapa pria itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa.

Pria itu, pria yang menidurinya, empat tahun yang lalu.

"Nah, sudah datang." Yoochun menarik pria tinggi itu mendekat kearahnya. "Perkenalkan, putra kami, Park Chanyeol."

Tubuh Baekhyun hampir limbung. Tidak mungkin. Apa dia salah dengar? Park Chanyeol? Pria yang menidurinya adalah Park Chanyeol?

"Nah, karena Chanyeol sudah datang.." Junsu mengusap tangannya dengan wajah berbinar. "..apa kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan soal pernikahan mereka?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Apa? Pernikahan?"

Agaknya, atensi Chanyeol berbalik pada si mungil. Matanya melebar sesaat, tapi kemudian tergantikan dengan senyuman entah apa, Baekhyun tidak bisa menerkanya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun mendongak, terkunci pada mata menawan sang pria. Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar.

 _Kita bertemu lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

Halo, kalian semua. Ini dia chapter dua si tembok. Uhuy. Terimakasih yang udah fav, follow dan review ya. Mohon dukungannya untuk si tembok. /bow bareng vivi/

Ada yang mabok sama chanbaek belakangan ini? Kesel deh, mari kasih mereka aprosidiak dan kurung dikamar. /woi

Udah, ah, selamat membaca~

Regards,

 **Purf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **and other(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam itu berlangsung santai, sebenarnya. Mengabaikan reaksi keras Baekhyun soal pernikahan, kini para lelaki—minus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—telah terlibat pembicaraan seru soal bisnis. Hyesun dan Junsu sendiri asyik membicarakan usaha makanan mereka. Baekhyun hanya merengut dan memakan spaghettinya dalam diam. Dia terlalu malas. Apalagi, para orangtua itu membuatnya dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan.

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun mendongak tiba-tiba dan menatap bingung Yoochun. Jejak saus di ujung bibirnya membuat Junsu berteriak gemas.

"Lihatlah." Wanita itu mengambil tissue dan membersihkan ujung bibir Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan!"

"Ah, itu.." Baekhyun tersipu, merasa tak enak. "Terima kasih, Nyonya."

Jaehyun terkekeh. Putranya pasti melamun lagi. "Kau sangat lapar sampai tidak mendengar kami, Baekhyunie?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Maafkan aku, Appa."

"Kami berniat mengikat kalian dengan pertunangan. Mengingat reaksi Baekhyun yang sepertinya belum siap." Tawa Yoochun berderai. "Pertunangan akan diadakan bulan depan."

"Appa?" Chanyeol menyahut. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku—"

"Kandungan kakakmu akan menginjak tiga bulan. Kau harus segera menggantikannya di posisi CEO."

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal tanpa sadar. Tentu saja, sedari tadi Chanyeol diam saja. Ia benar-benar mencari untung dalam pengikatan ini. Semua soal bisnis.

"Lagipula, kufikir pernikahan memang terlalu cepat." Hyesun tersenyum. "Baekhyunie masih sembilan belas tahun dan baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia pasti terkejut dan butuh waktu."

"Aku—"

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu."

Sahutan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Mata kecil pemuda itu melebar. Apa Chanyeol mengingatnya? Apa dia ingin berkata mereka bertemu di Peru? Bukankah ini gila? Baekhyun menggeleng kecil sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum kecil, geli. Ia berdehem.

"Apa?" tanya Jaehyun. "Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Kami bertemu di pesta keluarga Kim."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Chanyeol kini menatapnya dengan binar mata yang usil. Si mungil berpikir keras. Mereka bertemu? Kapan? Baekhyun tidak lama disana.

"Oh, ya?" Sahut Junsu senang. "Itu artinya akan lebih mudah, bukan?"

"Apa kau bersamanya?" Hyesun ikut menimbrung. "Baekhyunie agak pendiam sejak pesta itu."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya tidak peka. "Benarkah? Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sebentar di taman belakang."

Taman belakang. Baekhyun memang lewat sana saat akan pulang. Seingatnya, ia hanya melihat sepasang tamu yang melakukan hal yang tak sewajarnya. Lalu, tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang dan—

Tunggu. Jangan-jangan pria ini..

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol, yang mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

"Sudah ingat, anak manis?"

Dengusan halus Baekhyun dapat didengar yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol terkekeh. Anak ini, si bocah lima belas tahun yang dulu dilecehkannya, telah berubah menjadi tuan muda yang menarik.

"Kalau begitu, kalian sepakat, bukan?"

Keduanya mengalihkan atensi mereka pada Yoochun. Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Gurat halus di sekitar matanya terlihat, namun tidak bisa menutupi binar bahagia di dalamnya. Chanyeol tertegun lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, Appa. Aku setuju."

Yoochun tersenyum begitu lebar, disambut dengan tepuk tangan kecil dari Junsu. Hyesun mendekatkan tubuh ke anaknya, mengelus pelan lengan si mungil.

"Baekhyunie? Bagaimana?"

Jujur saja, ini sangat berat. Pria disampingnya ini bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi dia mengambil segala milik Baekhyun. Hal terpenting yang membuat dirinya bukan lagi dirinya.

"Baekhyunie?"

Kepala bersurai coklatnya mendongak. Senyum hangat Jaehyun ditangkapnya. Benar, kedua orangtua, perusahaan, dan mungkin ribuan karyawan ada diatas pundaknya kali ini. Baekhyun sadar dia harus lebih dewasa. Keputusannya malam ini adalah salah satunya.

Ia menghela nafas. "Ya. Aku setuju."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi selain ketukan sepatu Junsu, disusul pelukan setelahnya. Euforia ruangan berubah menjadi segar. Mata kecil Baekhyun melirik, mencoba menebak ekspresi pria di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menatapnya. Entah apa artinya.

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang, kekayaan membuatmu berubah, dan atau, dirubah dengan cepat. Selepas pertemuan makan malam yang berakhir dengan keputusan tentang pertunangan, nama Baekhyun menjadi terkenal. Tuan Muda Byun itu bahkan bisa menggalang jutaan fans dalam semalam. Instagramnya banjir komentar dan follower. Fotonya tersebar kemana-mana dan ruang geraknya terbatasi.

Semua dimulai karena Park Enterprises yang begitu antusias mengumumkan soal pertunangan pewarisnya, tepat tengah malam tadi. Identitas Baekhyun terungkap. Kehidupannya tidak lagi bebas.

"Tuan Muda?"

Baekhyun mengintip dari celah kecil dibalik selimut tebalnya. Itu Taeyeon, pelayan junior yang sering mengurus Baekhyun. Gadis itu lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Wajahnya mungil, dengan tubuh yang kecil. Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun menyukainya.

Entah rasa suka macam apa yang dirasakannya, ia hanya merasa nyaman dengan Taeyeon. Gadis itu baik dan cekatan, walau cuek luar biasa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sering mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Tapi, hanya sebatas itu.

Sejak kejadian pemerkosaan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya berubah. Ia selalu berpikir kalau dia kotor, tak berguna. Tak pantas untuk wanita manapun. Terlebih, wajahnya jauh lebih cantik dari wanita kebanyakan. Ini yang selalu dikhawatirkan Michele—bahkan Louis. Pemuda pedagang koran itu kerap mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun dengan sepedanya, karena takut seseorang akan menculik si mungil.

Sial, Baekhyun semakin merindukan keluarga berharganya itu.

"Tuan Muda."

Tepukan pelan tangan Taeyeon membuatnya bergerak gusar. Baekhyun kesal, entah pada apa. Ia membalikkan badan, enggan bangun.

"Aku tidak kuliah hari ini."

"Walaupun begitu, ini sudah lewat dari jam sarapan, Tuan Muda." Taeyeon menghela nafas. "Anda harus makan."

"Ck!" Baekhyun bergerak kasar. Ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar. Mata kecil itu menatap tajam Taeyeon. "Biasanya kau akan membawakan sarapan ke kamar jika aku terlambat?"

Taeyeon berkedip heran. "Aku memang begitu, tapi—"

"Tapi apa?! Kau malas? Mulai bosan bekerja disini?!"

"Tidak, astaga, Tuan Muda." Gadis itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya panik. "Itu karena—"

"Karena kita seharusnya sarapan bersama."

Suara berat, dalam, dan tidak familiar membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya membola kaget saat melihat pria yang paling dihindarinya telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Itu yang ingin aku katakan, Tuan Muda." Taeyeon mendesah. "Tuan Muda Chanyeol telah menunggu di ruang makan."

Baekhyun menatap tajam gadis itu. Wajahnya mengeras saat menyadari Chanyeol telah berjalan kearah mereka. Taeyeon menjauhkan dirinya sebagai sikap sopan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Singkat, padat, jelas. Chanyeol menahan kedut diujung bibirnya. Pria tinggi itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mata bulatnya melirik Taeyeon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Nona Kim?"

Taeyeon menunduk sopan. "Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Kau boleh keluar." titah Chanyeol. Pria itu kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan tunanganku."

Bibir Taeyeon membentuk kurva senyum yang sangat manis. "Tentu, Tuan Muda. Nikmati waktu kalian berdua."

 _Nikmati?_ , batin Baekhyun berdecih.

Taeyeon pun membungkuk hormat dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan kedua tuan mudanya dalam kamar mewah Baekhyun. Saat debum pintu yang ditutupnya terdengar, wajah tegang Taeyeon berubah merah. Ia berjingkrak pelan.

"Ah! Aku harus melihat akun fanbase tuan muda sekarang!"

Sudahkah ada yang memberi tahu kalau Taeyeon adalah pembuat akun fans Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening. Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan posisi duduk dan selimut yang membungkus setengah tubuhnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri di sisi ranjangnya sambil bersidekap.

"Kau akan terus diam?" ucap Chanyeol. Matanya memandang tepat kearah wajah si mungil.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Memangnya aku harus bicara apa?"

"Entahlah." Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin, 'Selamat pagi, sayang. Sini cium aku'."

Baekhyun berdecih, lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Dalam mimpimu."

Kekehan menyambut ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergerak mendekat, membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap tepat ke wajah pria mungil itu. Baekhyun bergerak risih dan waspada.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Mauku?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencengkram pelan lengan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika kita mengulang hal empat tahun yang lalu?"

Mata Baekhyun melotot. Ia menatap kesal pria di sampingnya. Tubuhnya tegang dan emosinya naik. Ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di lengannya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini secepatnya, sebelum kita benar-benar menikah."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia kembali berdiri dan menaruh kedua tangannya di saku.

"Lalu apa alasanmu? Kau tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang memperkosamu?"

Baekhyun kembali mendelik. "Berhenti membahasnya!"

"Hei, aku bertanya." bela Chanyeol. "Aku butuh alasan yang jelas. Kau tahu? Tunanganku baru berkata kalau dia menolak menikah denganku."

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya perlu bilang aku tidak menyukaimu dan masalah selesai!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, terlihat tidak peduli. Pria itu menghela nafas kecil dan menarik sebuah kursi dari depan meja belajar Baekhyun. Suara derit alami terdengar saat ia duduk diatasnya.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Ck." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Apa ini akan berakhir seperti drama? Kau mengancam keberlangsungan perusahaanku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Pria itu membenarkan duduknya, bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya yang kokoh. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita ganti topiknya." Ia menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Terakhir kudengar, Korporasi Byun punya lebih dari lima ribu karyawan. Belum termasuk pekerja lepas di lapangan. Kau tahu?"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Kau sedang menghinaku?"

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berdecak. Ia mulai lelah berdebat dengan si mungil. "Dari lima ribu karyawan, menurutmu, berapa persen yang berstatus kepala keluarga? atau tulang punggung bagi ibunya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Berhenti mencampurinya!"

"Aku sedang mengajakmu berpikir! Jika kau tidak peduli pada korporasi, setidaknya pedulikan bagaimana lima ribu orang bisa makan saat perusahaanmu itu hancur!"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Binar matanya berubah redup saat Chanyeol berteriak, setengah memaki dirinya. Pria tinggi itu menghela nafasnya kasar, sementara Baekhyun meremas selimut ditubuhnya.

"Byun Baekhyun.." suara Chanyeol lebih dingin dari biasanya. "Suka atau tidak suka, Park Entreprises mengangkat nama korporasi Byun. Perusahaanmu besar, tapi tidak cukup besar menandingi kami."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Dan apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Hening menyambut, tapi ia tahu, pandangan Chanyeol tak lepas darinya. Suara derap langkah di lorong perlahan makin terdengar. Baekhyun menunduk saat Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan meraba pelan dagu si mungil.

"Tatap aku."

Suara berat nan dalam itu membuat detakan jantung Baekhyun menggila. Jemari panjang Chanyeol bergerak, menarik pelan dagu miliknya. Kedua mata itu bertatapan. Baekhyun merasa dirinya tertarik lagi saat memandang mata besar Chanyeol. Derap langkah di luar semakin mendekat dan bibir tebal Chanyeol kembali menginvasi bibir yang lebih mungil. Ayunan kenop dengan bunyi klik terdengar, di susul suara yang sudah Baekhyun kenal.

"Baekhyunie, eomma akan—astaga!"

.

.

.

'Tak'

Kedua pria dengan pakaian putih dan topeng pelindung saling menyerang dengan sebuah pedang tipis di tangan mereka. Gerakan keduanya begitu indah dan terlatih.

'Tak' 'Tak'

Salah satu dari keduanya kini bergerak lebih agresif. Gerakan tangannya menusuk, mengecoh lawan. Ia memutar, menghindar dari serangan balik sebelum menunduk dan menghantam gagang pedang yang lain.

'Tak'

'Klang'

"Selesai!"

Kedua orang itu berdiri dari posisi saling menyerang. Pedang dari salah satunya sudah terjatuh di sampingnya. Seorang pria berusia empat puluhan mendekati mereka sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kemajuan, Tuan Muda."

Secara bersamaan, kedua orang itu membuka topeng mereka. Minhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Didepannya, Kyungsoo cemberut dan membuang topengnya.

"Kemajuan apa?!" dengusnya. "Aku tetap kalah."

Pria tadi mengulum senyumnya, maklum. Minhyuk terkekeh sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Pulanglah, Pak Kim. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Muda."

Sepeninggal Pak Kim, Minhyuk berjalan kearah kursi empuk di sisi arena berlatih. Ya. Tempat ini adalah spot favorit empat sekawan itu. Hall lebar dengan arena berlatih anggar ditengahnya itu di bangun oleh ayah Minhyuk, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun keponakan favoritnya, Sehun.

Pemuda tampan itu duduk di salah satu kursi setelah mengambil minuman dari tas-nya. Di seberangnya, Kyungsoo masih cemberut, duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun yang menatap fokus layar laptop-nya.

"Sudahlah, Kyung. Gerakanmu lumayan tadi."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Aku ada janji berlatih dengan Jongin. Bagaimana aku bisa menang melawannya jika aku terus-terusan kalah?"

"Lagi pula untuk apa menang?" Minhyuk menegak minumannya. "Kau tidak akan kehilangan keperjakaanmu jika kau kalah, bukan?"

Pipi bulat Kyungsoo berubah merah. Sontak saja, kedua mata Minhyuk membulat melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Ia tertawa keras.

"Astaga." Tawa pemuda itu kian menggelegar. "Kau benar-benar? Apa ini sebuah taruhan? Huahahahahaha."

Wajah Kyungsoo makin merona. "Diamlah."

"Sehun-ah, hei, lihatlah." Ia menarik pipi Sehun, memaksanya melihat wajah menggelikan Kyungsoo. "Kau harus menjadi saksi sebelum Kyungsoo kita ditiduri. Huahahahahaha!"

"Ck." Sehun berdecak, menolak melihat dan masih fokus pada laptop-nya. "Diamlah, Hyung. Apa kau sudah membaca berita hari ini? Astaga, bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini."

Minhyuk mengangkat satu alisnya. "Soal pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Tunggu." Mata bulat Kyungsoo membola. "Apa maksudmu—pewaris Park dan Baekhyun?"

"Park Enterprises mengumumkannya tengah malam tadi." Minhyuk menarik resleting pakaian berlatihnya. "Mereka akan mengadakan pesta di Jeju, sejauh yang aku ingat saat membacanya."

"Aku tahu, aku baca beritanya." Sehun mendengus. "Maksudku, sejak kapan? Baekhyun tidak pernah cerita. Dia bahkan tidak tahu Park Chanyeol."

Minhyuk terkekeh. "Kupikir itu bagus. Chanyeol bisa jadi guru yang baik untuk Tuan Muda cerewet itu."

"Ya, Tuhan." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku harus menelepon anak itu. Awas saja."

Pemuda bermata bulat itu buru-buru mengeluarkan iPhone dari tas coklat miliknya. Beberapa detik, nada sambung terdengar. Kyungsoo menempelkan handphonenya di telinga.

"Halo? Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Cepat kemari dan—apa?" Wajah Kyungsoo berubah merah. "A-ah, maafkan aku. Oh, t-tidak perlu. Nikmati saja waktu kalian, ehehe. Benar. Ya! Tentu saja, ah ya—sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo menurunkan handphone mahal itu di meja dengan gerakan kaku. Minhyuk dan Sehun menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menelepon Baekhyun."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Ya. Kami melihatnya."

"Lalu dia bilang apa?" sambar Minhyuk.

"I-itu.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, lalu tertawa kaku. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Telepon itu diangkat. Tapi, Park Chanyeol yang bicara."

.

.

.

"Kembalikan."

"Pilih dulu cincinnya."

"Aku butuh handphone-ku."

"Pilih dulu cincinnya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi empuk yang didudukinya. Setelah adegan ciuman yang dipergoki Hyesun tadi, ia mau tidak mau ikut dalam pemilihan cincin untuk pertunangan mereka. Hyesun dan Junsu sedang di butik, mengurus busana. Sedangkan ia dan Chanyeol terjebak disini, di ruang VIP sebuah toko perhiasan dengan puluhan model cincin yang ditawarkan.

"Kau saja yang pilih." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku ikut saja."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. Pria itu bergerak, mengambil telapak tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh handphone si pemuda diatasnya.

"Tunggulah di restoran cepat saji di seberang mall." ucap Chanyeol seraya berdiri dan masuk menemui sang pembuat perhiasan. "Aku akan menyusulmu kesana."

Baekhyun terdiam. Kenapa pria itu jadi berubah? Apa dia mulai lelah padanya? Bagus. Batin Baekhyun kini tertawa bahagia. Pemuda mungil itu berdiri dengan riang, bahkan bersiul saat keluar toko. Ah, ia hanya perlu menunggu. Sebenarnya, ia bisa langsung pulang. Tapi, itu bukan sikap sopan dan orangtuanya akan kecewa.

Oke. Baekhyun bisa duduk sambil makan ayam goreng.

.

.

.

"Daehyun-ah!"

Daehyun menoleh malas saat sepupu sekaligus teman sekelasnya, Krystal, memanggil sambil berlari kearahnya. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Krystal terengah-engah, mencoba mengimbangi jalan si pemuda.

"Kau sudah dengar? Soal Baekhyun?"

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. "Kau orang ke enam yang bertanya begitu."

"Jelas saja!" Krystal menyergah, menahan langkah Daehyun dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan? Mereka akan menikah!"

"Lalu? Kau cemburu karena Chanyeol hyung sudah punya calon?"

Mata Krystal melotot marah. "Kau ini! Kau tahu sendiri kalau Chanyeol oppa sudah punya seseorang. Dia bahkan sudah mencarinya selama empat tahun! Lagipula, kau yang akan kehilangan Baekhyun!"

"Sudahlah." Daehyun menepuk kening Krystal. "Aku lapar. Ayo makan."

Pemuda itu melangkah ke samping, mendorong pelan tubuh sepupunya dan kembali berjalan. Krystal menatapnya tak percaya sebelum menyusulnya.

"Ini sebabnya kau tidak pernah mendapatkan Baekhyun! Kau terlalu lengah dan menerima apa adanya. Harusnya kau lebih keras pada anak itu— memaksa sedikit juga tak masalah. Dan—"

"Benarkah?"

Krystal menghentikan omongannya saat tiba-tiba saja Daehyun berhenti. Pemuda itu kini terdiam, dengan kepala menunduk dan sibuk bergumam. Dahi Krystal mengerut heran.

"Hei, Daehyun-ah?"

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan beralih menatap koridor sepi di depan mereka. Binar matanya berubah. "Aku harus memaksa, bukan?"

"Apa, sih?" sahut Krystal. "Maksudku itu—"

"Ya, kau benar." Daehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Benar, tentu saja itu benar."

"Baiklah, itu benar. Tapi—hei! Daehyun-ah! Kau mau kemana?! Hei!"

Panggilan Krystal hanya bergema, karena Daehyun sudah berlari menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi. Gadis itu cemberut.

"Dia kenapa, sih?!"

.

.

.

Pengaruh media sosial jaman sekarang benar-benar luar biasa. Baekhyun merasakannya hari ini. Ia bahkan baru saja mengantri untuk memilih makanan, tapi kasir wanita di depannya berubah gagap dan hanya memperhatikan wajahnya. Sekarang, saat ia duduk dan menyantap kentang goreng, sekumpulan gadis SMA di meja pojok terang-terangan membicarakannya. Baekhyun mendengus. Ia mulai merasa jika Chanyeol sengaja menyuruhnya ke tempat ini.

"A-anu.."

Cicitan kecil di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Seorang anak muda, mungkin di usia lima belas tahun, dengan ransel merah dan kacamata bulat datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu meneguk ludah saat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Ya, ada perlu denganku?"

Dengan gugup, anak berkacamata itu membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah note dan mengulurkannya pada Baekhyun. "K-kakakku sedih karena nilai ujiannya jelek hari ini. Tadi malam d-dia sibuk membicarakanmu. Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu untuknya? K-kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa, hyung! Hehehe."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kurva bibirnya melengkung keatas dengan sempurna. Mata berhias eyeliner itu membentuk eyesmile cantik yang memukau. Ia tidak sadar, senyuman itu membuat seluruh orang terpesona.

"Tentu saja boleh." Baekhyun mengambil note itu dan mulai menandatanginya. "Siapa nama kakakmu?"

"S-Shin Yeonjoo."

"Shin Yeonjoo." gumam Baekhyun sambil menambahkan kata 'tetap semangat!' dengan sebuah emot senyuman di akhir tulisannya. "Nah, selesai."

Binar mata si anak berkacamata itu tidak lagi bisa di ekspresikan. Ia mengambil note itu dengan gemetar dan membungkuk sambil terus berucap terimakasih.

"A-aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Aku—"

"Sudah selesai?"

Semua orang menahan nafas. Bisik-bisik halus mulai terdengar saat figur Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang si anak. Seluruh konsumen bahkan membulatkan mulut mereka, terpukau dengan ketampanan pewaris Park Entreprises. Anak itu menoleh kaku dan ikut melotot.

"A-aku akan segera pergi." ucapnya sambil kembali membungkuk pada Baekhyun. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk seiring menjauhnya figur si bocah. Wajah menyenangkan itu tiba-tiba berubah saat matanya bertubrukan dengan pandangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ayo pulang."

Chanyeol refleks menahan lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali berdiri di sisi kursi. "Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu."

"Aku sudah kenyang." ucapnya acuh. "Lagipula, bukankah aku hanya perlu menunggu dan kita pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Restoran itu pun mendadak hening. Sejak tadi, kehadiran Baekhyun benar-benar mendapat perhatian. Chanyeol menaruh tas belanja dengan logo Rolex diatas meja. Ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, sedikit merunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Dalam dan berat. Suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merinding. Pemuda mungil itu meneguk ludahnya sambil terus berusaha menatap Chanyeol.

"K-kau—"

Wajah Chanyeol terus bergerak mendekat. Para pengunjung restoran menahan nafas, bersiap dengan adegan selanjutnya. Baekhyun sendiri refleks menutup matanya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Alih-alih mencium, pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari kotak beludru di kantung jas dan menaruh benda itu dalam mulutnya.

"Dengar, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan saat Chanyeol memegang tangan dan mencium jemarinya. Baru saja ia akan bertanya, jari manis di tangan kirinya kini tengah dihisap Chanyeol. Sensasi hangat mulut pria itu membuat wajah Baekhyun merona.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menatap dalam matanya. Hisapan pelan itu berhenti dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu lain yang melingkari jari lentik miliknya. Sebuah cincin, yang disematkan Chanyeol dengan mulutnya. Semua orang merona, malu sendiri dengan aksi pria itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali, karena itu jangan buang waktu untuk menjawabnya." Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun sambil mengelus cincin yang tersemat. "Byun Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."

Pekikan rendah terdengar di restoran tersebut. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan semua orang tengah menghujam mereka. Kakinya gemetar. Otaknya memutar ulang pembicaraan mereka di kamar Baekhyun, pagi ini. Segala tentang perusahaan dan bagaimana sikapnya berpengaruh bagi kelangsungan hidup ribuan orang. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya." suara Baekhyun terdengar parau. "Ayo, kita menikah."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya. Riuh rendah mulai memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan beberapa kamera memotret. Kepalanya terbenam sampurna dalam dada bidang Chanyeol. Jika dilihat, keduanya terlihat sangat serasi. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir ke telinga si mungil, berbisik sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terpikir orang lain.

"Kau membuat pilhan bagus, pewaris Byun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

Halo gengs, up nih. Sekedar info kalau fic ini tidak memiliki jadwal update karena yes, saya mulai banyak kegiatan di rumah dan kampus.

Tapi, saya pasti update, kok. Hehehehe.

Yaudah ya, selamat membaca. Atuh saya blank mau nulis apalagi. /no

Ppapai~

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **feat.**

 **Oh Sehun, Kang Minhyuk, Do Kyungsoo**

 **and other(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah besarnya dalam diam. Tidak ada satu pun pelayan yang menyambutnya. Pukul tiga memang waktu santai mereka, sebelum sibuk menyiapkan makan malam nanti. Pemuda itu berderap, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mewah ruang tamu mereka.

"Tuan Muda?"

Ketukan pantofel yang konstan membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Mata sipitnya menangkap figur Taeyeon yang sudah berdiri satu meter di sampingnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membalik posisi duduknya dan memeluk bantal kursi dengan bibir cemberut.

Taeyeon mendesah heran. "Tuan Muda? Apa anda lapar?"

"Tidak." ketus Baekhyun.

"Mau jus?"

"Tidak."

"Salad?"

"No."

"Emm, strawberry?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah sesaat. "Tidak."

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Tapi.." Taeyeon menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa aku punya salah?"

"Banyak!"

Taeyeon terkesiap dalam berdirinya. Ia berkedip bingung. "Tapi, apa saja salah saya, Tuan Muda?"

"Ah." Baekhyun berbalik dan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "Kau mau bibirku bengkak karena lelah menjelaskan seluruh kesalahanmu?!"

Taeyeon meringis. "Tuan Muda, mana bisa aku berubah kalau bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku."

"Jadi, sekarang kau memojokkanku?!"

"Aish." Taeyeon mengacak tatanan rambut rapinya dan menatap gemas majikannya. "Bukan begitu, Tuan Muda, aku—"

"Halo. Halo."

Keduanya berhenti bicara saat suara lembut milik Hyesun mengalun di udara. Taeyeon membungkuk hormat saat nyonya rumah itu melangkah mendekati mereka. Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas dan duduk kembali di sofa.

"Ada apa ini?" Hyesun tersenyum sambil mengambil duduk di sisi sang anak. Ia melirik si pelayan. "Taeyeon, ada apa?"

"Tuan Muda tidak mau makan, Nyonya."

"Benarkah?" Netra Hyesun bergerak menatap si mungil. "Baekhyunie, kenapa? Sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, sambil terus cemberut. Pemuda mungil itu memeluk bantal kian erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Hyesun tersenyum. Tangannya baru saja akan bergerak mengelus rambut Baekhyun saat netranya menangkap sebuah benda di jemari si mungil.

"Baekhyunie," Hyesun mengulum senyum cantiknya. "Apa kau yang memilih cincin ini?"

Baekhyun tertegun saat Hyesun menggenggam jemarinya dah mengelus cincin yang tersemat disana. Semburat merah muda mulai merambati pipi Baekhyun.

"I-itu.."

"Ini indah sekali, nak."

"Ya. Tapi.." Baekhyun berdehem seiring pipinya yang semakin memerah. "..Chanyeol yang memilihnya."

Hyesun tidak lagi bisa menahan senyumnya. Kurva bibirnya melengkung keatas dan mata yang menyipit bahagia. Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih berdehem sambil perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya.

"A-aku.." pemuda mungil itu berdiri dari sofa dengan canggung. "Kurasa aku perlu tidur. Selamat sore, eomma."

Langkah cepat diambilnya sebelum ibunya menyahut. Hyesun terkekeh pelan. Wanita itu menghela nafas dengan ekor mata yang mengikuti siluet Baekhyun.

"Nyonya."

Hyesun menoleh. "Ya, Taeyeon?"

Gadis itu menatap sekitar, lalu beringsut duduk di lantai, tepat di sisi sofa tempat Hyesun duduk. Jemarinya merogoh kantung dan mengeluarkan sebuah handphone.

"Nyonya pasti ingin tahu, kan?"

"Ingin tahu apa?"

"Prosesnya." Binar jahil terlihat di mata si gadis. "Proses bagaimana cincin itu bisa ada di jari Tuan Muda."

Hyesun memandangnya tertarik. Ia mendekat dan berbisik. "Ayo tunjukkan padaku."

.

.

.

"Jadi, ini ruanganmu."

Chanyeol masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan besar di lantai sepuluh Park Entreprises. Yoora membawanya berkeliling agar ia tidak canggung jika mulai bekerja disini.

"Ruangan appa di sebelah?"

Yoora mengangguk. "Ya. Seminggu ini aku juga masih mendampingimu. Selanjutnya, kau akan sendiri di ruangan ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa di tengah ruangan. Yoora melangkah kearah telepon di meja besarnya.

"Tzuyu?"

Sebuah suara halus terdengar setelahnya. "Ya, sajangnim?"

"Tolong minta office boy bawakan dua cangkir americano ke ruanganku." Yoora melihat jam tangannya. "Sepuluh menit harus sudah sampai."

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Suara 'tit' pada telepon itu mengakhiri perbincangan keduanya. Yoora berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Noona tidak berubah."

Yoora menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Sistematis dan gila ketepatan waktu." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Itu harus, atau aku akan menyerah di hari pertama mendapat jabatan ini."

Ketukan pada pintu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Sosok Tzuyu memasuki ruangan dengan nampan dan dua cangkir kopi diatasnya.

"Kopi anda, sajangnim."

Yoora mengangguk. "Bawalah kesini, Tzuyu."

Gadis semampai itu berderap pelan dan menyajikan dua cangkir di meja di hadapan atasannya. Sebisa mungkin, ia meminimalisir suara yang timbul.

"Ini Tzuyu, sekretarisku." Yoora berdehem. "Nanti ia juga akan menjadi sekretarismu. Ada juga sekretaris appa, tapi aku belum melihatnya. Dimana Luhan?"

Tzuyu berdiri dan memberi sikap sopan pada keduanya. "Luhan oppa sedang menemani tuan Park meeting di dewan. Ada undangan dari sana."

"Oh, baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

"Permisi, Sajangnim."

Sepeninggal Tzuyu, Chanyeol meraih cangkir didepannya. Ia menyeruput pelan kopi favoritnya. Yoora mengikuti. Wanita itu menaruh cangkirnya lebih cepat, sebelum melirik kembali adik satu-satunya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau serius dengan perjodohan ini?"

Chanyeol berdehem. "Menurutmu?"

"Aish, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Entahlah, Noona." Chanyeol menaruh cangkir kopinya. "Tapi, anak Byun itu lucu juga."

 _Dan juga seksi._

.

.

.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Pengaruh Park Chanyeol dalam hidup Byun Baekhyun sungguh luar biasa. Pemuda mungil itu baru saja turun dari mobilnya ketika bisikan beberapa gadis terdengar olehnya. Ralat. Bisikan semua orang, yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang berbisik.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan."

Baekhyun tersenyum saat penjaga parkir universitasnya menyapa. Langkah kecilnya ia bawa menyusuri koridor besar menuju cafetaria. Baekhyun tidak punya kelas hari ini. Ia datang hanya untuk tiga temannya dan mengerjakan penelitian kelompok.

Cafetaria itu masih kosong, hanya ada dua meja yang terisi. Mungkin karena banyak diantara mahasiswa fakultasnya masih berada di kelas. Baekhyun memilih duduk di kursi dengan meja agak lebar di bagian pojok. Ia mengeluarkan handphone dan memeriksa aplikasi instagramnya yang banjir komentar.

"Oh! Lihat! Itu Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun!"

Sehun datang tiba-tiba sambil memegang handphone dan bertindak heboh merekam Minhyuk dan Kyungsoo. Dua orang itu kini berdiri berhadapan. Minhyuk menenteng ransel, memperlakukan itu layaknya kantung belanja.

"Baekhyun-ah.." ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo mendekat. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah plastik berisi cincin karet dan merobeknya untuk menggigit cincin tersebut.

Kyungsoo menjawab malu-malu. "Chanyeol-ah.."

Baekhyun melotot. Apa maksudnya ini? Mereka menggodanya? Dan, apa-apaan ekspressi Kyungsoo? Apa ekspressi dia juga seperti itu kemarin? Rona merah tiba-tiba menghiasi pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." Minhyuk berkata lagi sambil memegang jemari Kyungsoo dan memakaikan cincin yang sebelumnya ia gigit. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu dan mereka berpelukan.

"Astaga! Astaga!" Sehun berteriak heboh dan berlebihan. "Aku harus upload video ini ke SNS! Kyaa, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baek—Aw!"

Baekhyun mendengus setelah memukul kepala Sehun dengan handphone miliknya. Pemuda itu meringis diiringi suara tawa Minhyuk dan Kyungsoo yang meledak.

Sehun duduk sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Itu sakit, Baek."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Well, well." Kyungsoo ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun diikuti Minhyuk yang duduk di sisi Sehun. "Apa kabar Tuan Muda Byun hari ini?"

"Nadamu menjijikan, Kyung."

Tawa Minhyuk meledak. "Astaga, Baek. Kau itu calon istri pria paling diinginkan di Korea, berhentilah merengut."

"Aku laki-laki!"

"Kami tahu." Sehun mendengus. "Tapi apa kau pikir Chanyeol yang akan jadi istri? Yang benar saja."

Bibir Baekhyun kian merengut. "Setidaknya aku juga bisa disebut suami."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Pasangan suami-suami." Sehun mengalah sambil memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Jadi, Baekhyunku, sahabatku, kapan pernikahan kalian diadakan?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Ini benar-benar nyata. Ia sering kali berharap apa yang dialaminya saat ini hanyalah mimpi di siang bolong, dan semua akan normal saat dia terbangun. Tapi, tidak. Ia sungguh akan menikah dengan pemerkosanya.

"Pesta pertunangan akan diadakan bulan depan." Baekhyun menjawab pelan.

"Oh?" Minhyuk menyahut. "Kalian tidak langsung menikah?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku masih sembilan belas tahun."

Namun, di sisi lain, Baekhyun jadi ikut memikirkan hal itu. Jika pertunangan terlewati, maka pernikahan adalah tahapan lanjut dari semua rencana ini. Artinya, waktu Baekhyun tidak banyak untuk menggagalkan segalanya.

"Sudahlah." Sehun, yang sudah berubah normal dari ringisan, menyahut tiba-tiba. "Ayo kerjakan tugas. Baek, kau pelajari jurnal dulu. Itu konsep tugas kita."

"Kau sama sekali tidak asik." rungut Kyungsoo. "Setidaknya pesankan minuman dulu. Dan, kita perlu mengambil foto bersama selagi wajahku masih segar."

"Demi Tuhan!"

"Itu benar." Baekhyun tersenyum tiba-tiba. Ia menyerahkan handphone-nya pada Kyungsoo. "Pakai handphone-ku saja."

"Biar aku yang pegang." Minhyuk merebut handphone sambil berkedip. "Tanganku lebih panjang darimu."

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Ya!" Sehun berteriak gemas. "Mau belajar tidak?!"

Minhyuk menoleh padanya dengan wajah bosan. "Kau itu kaku sekali, sih. Ini tidak akan sampai sepuluh menit. Nah, ayo siapkan senyum kalian."

Fitur kamera pada handphone Baekhyun sudah terbuka. Wajah keempatnya kini terlihat di layar. Minhyuk menggeser tubuhnya, agar wajah Sehun terlihat.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga.. Satu, dua, tiga.."

Ckrek!

Empat wajah mempesona terbingkai apik dalam layar. Minhyuk tersenyum puas dan mengembalikan handphone Baekhyun. Dengan wajah sumringah, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya.

"Pelayan! Tolong bawakan menu!"

.

.

.

Tzuyu menaruh tumpukan map merah di sisi meja besar Chanyeol. Pria itu meliriknya sekilas, lalu menghela nafas. Ia menguap dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Apa aku harus membaca semuanya?"

Tzuyu meringis. "Itu perintahnya, sajangnim."

Yoora benar-benar serius soal beratnya posisi CEO ini. Baru hari pertama, Chanyeol rasanya ingin menyerah. Kakaknya itu bahkan sudah pulang, karena kehamilan keduanya ini sedikit lemah dan membuatnya mudah lelah.

"Buatkan aku kopi, Tzuyu." Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai membaca satu per satu isi map. "Americano."

Tzuyu mengangguk dan berbalik keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam puluhan map. Sebenarnya, hal yang mudah untuknya mempelajari semua ini. Chanyeol bahkan takjub bagaimana dia bisa duduk disini, dengan ikhlas dan tanpa paksaan.

Apa karena Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menghentikan bacaannya dan kembali bersandar di kursi. Benar juga. Kenapa dia mau melakukan semua ini? Karena orangtuanya? atau justru karena bocah itu?

Bicara soal si bocah, Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya dalam-dalam. Bertahun-tahun ia mencari anak yang justru dekat dengan lingkungannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika anak itu kini adalah pewaris korporasi properti yang bahkan merupakan pemilik saham utama di gedung apartemen yang ditempatinya.

Baekhyun tumbuh dengan luar biasa. Jika dulu dia adalah bocah polos dengan mata murni, maka yang ditemuinya belakangan ini adalah jelmaan dewi. Mata sipit tanpa kelopaknya kini berhias eyeliner mahal yang mempertajam tatapannya. Kulit itu masih putih mulus, tapi semakin indah seiring perawatan yang digunakannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Kepalanya lebih rileks kini. Baekhyun sedikit banyak membuat moodnya kembali. Tidak perlu kopi, tidak perlu apapun. Ah, benar. Ia jadi merindukannya.

'Ting'

Bunyi pemberitahuan pada aplikasi pesan dari handphonenya kembali membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Ia mengambil benda persegi panjang itu.

"Eh? Kris?"

.

.

.

 _ddgh97: apa itu pangeran? astaga!_

 _justkim: pewaris byun, kenalkan satu temanmu padaku (emot menangis)_

 _in4thjung: orang-orang kaya ini benar-benar melibas visual para idol. hatikuuuuuuuu, tuan muda!_

Baekhyun terkekeh. Baru satu jam ia mengunggah foto yang diambil Minhyuk di cafetaria tadi, ribuan komentar sudah memenuhi akun instagramnya. Baekhyun sengaja menandai foto dengan masing-masing username sahabatnya. Satu hal yang membuat Sehun mencak-mencak karena akunnya dipenuhi komentar.

'Drrrt'

Aplikasi instagram yang sedang dibukanya tiba-tiba berhenti, berganti dengan notifikasi telepon dengan ID sang ayah. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut sedikit. Sambil terus melangkah menuju parkiran, ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya, Appa?"

"Kau dimana, nak?"

"Aku baru akan pulang dari universitas." Baekhyun melirik jam-nya. Pukul tiga sore, lebih sedikit. "Appa membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sebuah kekehan ringan terdengar dari seberang. "Sebenarnya, ya, Appa sedang ada meeting dengan salah satu klien. Tapi, appa baru ingat, pena kesayangan appa terbawa oleh ayahnya Chanyeol. Bisa kau datang ke gedung Park Enterprise dan mengambilnya?"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di sisi mobilnya. Helaan nafas berat terdengar setelahnya. "Kenapa tidak sekretaris appa saja?"

"Tiffany sedang menjadi tangan kananku saat ini, nak. Kau benar-benar tidak mau membantu appa?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu." Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

"Anak pintar. Sampai bertemu di rumah. Saranghae."

"Nado, Appa."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus sedetik setelahnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pulpen? Seorang Presdir meminta kembali pulpennya? Omong kosong. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Masa bodo."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, kirimannya. Selera Zitao tidak pernah berubah."

Aura ruangan Chanyeol sedikit bersahabat dua jam ini. Kedatangan Kris, sahabat lamanya, setidaknya membuat pikiran Chanyeol lebih rileks. Keduanya kini berbicara santai dengan pemandangan langit sore yang memantul lewat jendela besar ruangan.

"Jika maksudmu terhadap Gucci, ya, dia tidak berubah."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Barang mahal, maksudku."

Keduanya tertawa. Chanyeol menyeruput pelan Americano dalam cangkir yang digenggamnya. Hari semakin sore, tapi mereka belum mau beranjak.

"Omong-omong, beritamu sangat besar." sahut Kris. "Kau benar-benar serius?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, tentang anak itu."

Chanyeol menaruh cangkirnya dan merapikan jasnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bisa saja menolak. Tapi, ya..Tunggu, kau masih ingat saat ke Peru?"

"Empat tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya." Chanyeol tertawa lebar. "Aku berkata soal sesuatu yang sensual. Sebenarnya, aku baru saja meniduri seorang anak disana."

Kris melotot tak percaya. "Kau gila."

"Kurasa, ya, aku memang gila." kekehnya.

"Selama kau tidak bertemu lagi dengan anak itu, kau aman."

"Oh, aku bertemu dengannya." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya, merasa bangga. "Dia akan segera menjadi tunanganku."

Kali ini, mata elang Kris semakin membulat. Pria itu menaruh cangkirnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah tak percaya.

"K-kau.."

"Ya." Tawa Chanyeol meledak. "Biasa saja. Kau berlebihan."

"Gila!" Kris tertawa heboh. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Park Chanyeol, Tuhan pasti mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Gedung dua puluh satu lantai itu menjulang tinggi di hadapan Baekhyun. Park Enterprise benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya sebagai perusahaan terbesar nomor satu. Baekhyun melangkah masuk. Seorang satpam memeriksanya dengan metal detector sebelum mengizinkannya melangkah lebih jauh.

"Silahkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda mungil itu mengayunkan kakinya lebih dalam. Lobby megah dengan atap membentuk setengah lingkaran dan sebuah lampu gantung berwarna emas menyapa indra penglihatan Baekhyun. Ia berdehem sebelum berjalan menuju receptionist.

"Permisi,"

Seorang gadis tersenyum lebar dari balik meja setinggi dada yang membatasi mereka. "Selamat sore, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan CEO Park Chanyeol, bisa tolong beritahu?"

"Sudah ada janji?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum."

"Nama anda Tuan?"

"Baek—"

"Jimin-ah!" Suara ketukan sepatu dari arah kanan membuat keduanya menoleh. Receptionist tadi memasang atensi penuh pada gadis semampai yang berjalan ke tengah mereka.

"Ya, Nona Tzuyu?"

"Tambahkan ini di note-mu." Tzuyu memberi sebuah kertas persegi dengan deretan nama. "Telepon yang lain alihkan saja langsung ke masing-masing kepala divisi."

Receptionist itu mengangguk. "Baik, Nona."

Tzuyu menenteng kembali map-nya. Kaki jenjang miliknya baru akan berbalik ketika ia menangkap figur Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Baekhyun berdehem. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan CEO Park Chanyeol."

"CEO Park?" Tzuyu menaikkan dagunya sambil bersidekap. "Seingatku, beliau tidak punya janji lagi. Dan, ya, dia tidak bisa diganggu."

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang emosional. Oh, baiklah, ia memang sedikit emosional dalam saat-saat tertentu. Matanya kini meneliti penampilan Tzuyu dari atas ke bawah. Rok gadis itu terlalu tinggi diatas lutut. Kemejanya pun menerawang. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Kau seperti tahu segala hal."

Tzuyu tersenyum bangga. "Aku adalah sekretarisnya."

 _Dan aku adalah orang yang ditidurinya._ Sialan, kenapa emosinya jadi naik begini? Baekhyun sibuk berdecak dalam hati. Mata indahnya menatap tajam si gadis. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat suara dentingan lift terdengar, diikuti dua orang berkemeja formal yang melangkah keluar.

"Lho?" Suara berat Chanyeol lebih dulu menyahut. Ia melangkah mendekat. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya. Pria itu kini berdiri di sampingnya, menatap heran wajah tidak bersahabatnya. Seorang yang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol terkekeh dan menepuk pelan pundak si empu.

"Selamat," wajah Kris maju untuk berbisik. "Kuberitahu, ya, saat pasanganmu merajuk, itu tantangan sesungguhnya."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut heran. Belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, Kris sudah berjalan melewatinya sambil malambai.

"Baek—"

"Sajangnim."

Baekhyun mendengus saat mendengar panggilan dengan nada manja yang keluar dari bibir Tzuyu. Chanyeol menoleh pada sekretarisnya.

"Ya, Tzuyu? Ada hal lain?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, bagaimana rasa americano tadi? Aku sendiri yang membuatnya, apa kau suka?"

Chanyeol menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. "Ya, itu lumayan—"

Baekhyun membanting papan nama receptionist dengan keras. Gila. Hatinya panas sekali. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sensasi apa yang dirasakannya. Baekhyun hanya tidak suka.

"Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu CEO Park, bukan?" Nada suara Tzuyu terdengar mengejek, lalu kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan senyum menggoda. "Bocah ini bilang ia ingin menemuimu, sajangnim. Tapi, sepertinya dia pandai berbohong."

"Bocah? Berbohong?" sungut Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda mungil itu menatap tajam wajah congkak Tzuyu. Chanyeol melotot panik.

"Baek— dengarkan aku."

"Dengar, ya, Nona." Jemari lentik itu menunjuk kasar wajah Tzuyu. "Jika kau pikir kau sangat hebat, ingatlah wajahku dan simpan ini."

Baekhyun menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Tzuyu dan menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama diantara jemari gadis itu. Selanjutnya, ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri kaku. Ah, Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Aku datang atas perintah ayahku." Mata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol dan Tzuyu bergantian. "Tapi, sekretarismu bilang kau sedang sibuk. Jadi, aku permisi."

Tanpa kata lanjutan, Baekhyun melangkah keluar lobby. Chanyeol berkedip, berusaha mempercepat proses otak cerdasnya yang tiba-tiba seperti mati fungsi. Saat tubuh Baekhyun menghilang ke arah parkiran, pria tinggi itu tersadar dan berjalan cepat menyusul pria mungilnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Tzuyu mendengus. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap sebal kepergian atasannya menyusul bocah tak jelas—menurutnya. Di balik meja, Jimin meringis.

"Nona Tzuyu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu soal dia? Anak itu?"

"Untuk apa aku tahu?!"

Jimin serasa ingin memukul kepala kosong sekretaris itu. "Dia Byun Baekhyun."

"Baek–a-apa?" Tzuyu tiba-tiba melotot. "..Byun?"

Dengan cepat, jemarinya membuka kartu nama yang diselipkan Baekhyun. Itu bukan kartu nama biasa. Itu adalah akses masuk dalam gedung parlemen, akses VVIP, dan sebuah nama tertera jelas disana.

 _Byun Baekhyun, QQ Byun Jaehyun, VIP's special Card of Parliament, until September 30th._

Tzuyu memukul meja dengan kalut. "Sialan! Argh!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Hei, hei!"

Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun dan membaliknya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Baekhyun masih membuang wajahnya, enggan menatap si pria tinggi.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

 _Iya, kenapa?,_ batin Baekhyun ikut bertanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya. Ia tidak suka—sangat tidak suka dengan Tzuyu. Gadis itu seakan ingin menelanjangi Chanyeol dan dia benci hal itu.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas. Sesak di dadanya berangsur membaik. Ia balas menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol meneliti wajah Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut. "Serius? Lalu ada apa ingin menemuiku?"

"Appa memintaku mengambil pulpennya yang tertinggal."

"Pulpen?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu soal pulpen itu, tapi berhubung kau sudah disini, mau temani aku makan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia sebenarnya sudah makan pukul sebelas tadi, tapi hanya sebuah roti bakar yang ia makan berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun cukup lapar, tapi mengingat betapa heboh kehadirannya dan Chanyeol di restoran cepat saji dua hari yang lalu, ia jadi enggan.

"Aku.. sedang tak ingin makan masakan restoran."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mau coba masakanku?"

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Hanya hobi." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ikut saja dengan mobilku. Aku akan menyuruh supir kantor untuk membawa pulang mobilmu."

.

.

.

Hyesun melirik jam besar di ruang makan. Ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya sedari tadi. Di hadapannya, Jaehyun hampir menghabiskan sop ikan yang sejak tadi diseruputnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Hyesun menggeleng. "Baekhyun belum pulang."

"Lalu?"

"Ish." Hyesun melotot tak percaya. "Biasanya dia izin jika akan pulang telat. Tapi, ini sudah jam lima lewat, dan belum ada kabar darinya."

"Sudahlah, sayang. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi—"

Suara klakson kencang membuat Hyesun memotong ucapannya. Ia membesarkan mata dan memasang telinganya. Saat klakson itu terdengar lagi, wanita itu tersenyum cerah dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Itu mobil putraku!"

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Ia menaruh sendok yang digunakannya dan berjalan menyusul sang istri. Deruman mobil mulai terdengar, lalu berhenti. Jaehyun mendapati istrinya hanya berdiri kaku, menatap mobil yang tidak dikendarai Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa?"

Seorang pria berusia empat puluhan keluar dari mobil dan membungkuk hormat sebelum memberikan kunci mobil pada Hyesun. "Saya Ji Ahn, dari Park Enterprise. Park Sajangnim menyuruh saya membawa mobil tuan Byun pulang."

"Dan dimana putraku?"

"Beliau pulang dengan mobil Park Sajangnim."

Hyesun gelisah. "Pulang kemana? Dia belum sampai."

"Soal itu, saya juga tidak tahu pasti, nyonya."

"Sayang." Jaehyun memegang pundak Hyesun. "Sudahlah, dia bersama Chanyeol. Aku akan meneleponnya setelah ini."

Hyesun menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

Wanita itu berlalu dan melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah. Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum pada Ji Ahn.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan sikap manis di kursi ruang makan tersebut. Ia memandang sekitar. Apartemen Chanyeol tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat rapi dan teratur. Ruang makan dan dapurnya dijadikan satu. Peralatannya juga lengkap, menandakan ia memang suka memasak.

"Aku tidak punya terlalu banyak bahan." ucap Chanyeol yang masih memakai apron hitam diatas kemeja putih miliknya. Ia membawa dua piring berisi steak dengan sayuran goreng di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun berdehem. "Ini sudah lumayan."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia berbalik kembali dan membuka kulkas. Dua botol saus dikeluarkannya dan ditaruh di meja. Setelah melepas apronnya, ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang mulai memisahkan beberapa sayuran.

"Kau tidak suka sayuran?"

"Tidak, aku hanya benci mentimun." sahut si mungil.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya dan memberi gestur dengan tangan. "Kemarikan piringmu."

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung tapi tetap mendorong piringnya ke arah si tinggi. Chanyeol mengambil pisau dan garpu miliknya lalu mulai memindahkan mentimun ke atas piringnya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau katakan padaku sedari awal."

Baekhyun menerima piringnya kembali dengan rona merah samar di wajahnya. "Terima kasih.."

Keduanya mulai mengiris daging berbumbu teriyaki itu. Bunyi detak jam mengiringi. Baekhyun memakan sesuap demi sesuai hingga mulutnya penuh dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat, dan berubah serius sedetik kemudian.

"Baekhyun.."

Pemuda mungil itu mendongak, menatap dengan mata bak anak anjing yang polos. "Ya?"

"Aku.." Chanyeol menaruh pisau dan garpunya di sisi piring. "..soal kejadian empat tahun yang lalu, aku minta maaf."

Kunyahan Baekhyun perlahan berhenti. Aura di sekitar mereka berubah dingin. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun mengambil gelas dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Lupakan saja."

"Tidak, tidak.." Chanyeol menyela. "Aku memikirkan segalanya. Aku salah saat itu, kau tahu. Saat mengajakmu menikah kemarin, kufikir aku bisa melakukannya sampai pertunangan. Orang dan media akan meninggalkan kita setelahnya."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, hanya sedetik. "Maksudmu.. kau melakukan hal itu.. untuk media?"

"Terlalu banyak orang di restoran itu, Baekhyun. Sikap acuhmu bisa membuat banyak reaksi negatif di forum online."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya perlahan. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir dalamnya. Letupan emosi di dadanya berusaha ditahan.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam. "Aku akan bertanya satu hal padamu. Aku tidak pernah suka wanita, Baekhyun. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dirimu. Ini hal mudah untuk kulewati."

"Aku menyesal dengan sikapku selama empat tahun ini. Jika sesudah pertunangan, kau masih belum bisa menjalaninya, katakan padaku, dan kita bisa berhenti sebelum rencana pernikahan berlanjut."

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna kalimat Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan sesuai hatinya. Kalimatnya tertelan di tenggorokan.

"Aku.." Baekhyun berkata lirih. "..Aku tidak tahu."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ini terlalu berat untuk kupikirkan, Chanyeol. Kau mengambil masa depanku. Lalu, kau hadir sebagai calon pendampingku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku tidak bisa menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit banyak, beban di dadanya terangkat. Ia kembali mengambil gelas dan meminum air di dalamnya hingga tandas.

"Aku mengerti. Kita ada di kapal yang sama. Aku tidak bisa terikat dengan satu hal, kau pun tidak bisa menentukan sikapmu."

Chanyeol berkata benar, walau hampir pasti berbohong disaat yang sama. Empat tahun ini Baekhyun adalah tujuannya. Ia sudah mendapatkan pemuda mungil itu. Dia tidak bisa melepasnya, tapi ia yakin, Baekhyun juga terlalu sulit dirangkul.

"Ya. Seperti itu —ya, kurasa." balas Baekhyun tak yakin.

Pemuda mungil itu kehilangan keegoisannya. Chanyeol terlalu abu-abu, hati dan pikirannya pun tak bisa disatukan. Ia kesal tapi kebingungan untuk melampiaskannya.

"Tapi, setidaknya, sampai kita menemukan waktu dan alasan untuk berpisah, bisakah kita saling berhubungan baik?"

Sebuah tawaran masuk akal dikemukakan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menatap dalam si mungil, berharap lebih akan jawabannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan balas menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, tentu saja. Mari berhubungan baik."

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah kurva senyum menawan diikuti matanya yang melengkung khas bulan sabit. Chanyeol tertegun. Dirinya terlempar kembali kedalam pikirannya yang tanpa ujung.

Dinding diantara mereka menebal dan menipis secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

Laptop saya baru bener. Makasih yang udah nunggu ya ku Cinta kalian~

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dua puluh empat jam, setiap harinya, pikiran Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas dari apapun tentang Chanyeol. Niatnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan menguap. Kini, ia bahkan seperti terlalu menikmatinya.

Semuanya bersumber pada si pewaris Park. Laki-laki itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya soal berhubungan baik. Ia benar-benar mempedulikan segala hal tentang Baekhyun; menjemputnya, mengajaknya makan, atau menemaninya mengerjakan tugas.

Hal yang justru menjadi masalah baru dalam dinding mereka. Karena kini, Baekhyun seperti ketergantungan padanya.

"Kau tidak bersama si tiang lagi?" sungut Sehun, menatap kedatangan Baekhyun seorang diri di kampus mereka.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Memang aku harus bersamanya setiap hari?"

"Nyatanya, kau memang bersamanya setiap hari." balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau lupa kalau punya teman disini, ya?" Minhyuk menimpali.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Belakangan, ketiga sahabatnya memang sering protes, merasa diduakan oleh Baekhyun. Kehadiran Chanyeol disebut Sehun sebagai faktor utamanya. Kyungsoo bahkan sering terang-terangan membuat Chanyeol tak betah berkumpul dengan mereka. Kalau Minhyuk, dia hanya bicara di belakang, karena Krystal akan menjitaknya jika mengganggu oppa favoritnya.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah dengar kabar soal Daehyun?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Dia mau pindah universitas." sahut Sehun.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Mendadak sekali."

"Dia benar-benar patah hati dengan statusmu sebagai calon tunangan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara. Memang, belakangan ini, Daehyun jarang sekali mengganggunya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merindukannya. Lagipula, sejak awal ia memang tidak memberi atensi lebih pada si pemuda Jung.

"Aku harap kalian datang." ucap Baekhyun saat mereka berempat sampai di kelas. "Aku akan memberi undangan beserta tiketnya besok."

"Woah, kau akan bertunangan di luar negeri?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Bukan." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Tapi, di pulau Jeju."

.

.

.

"Kau mengerti, Tzuyu?"

Sekretaris pribadi itu mengangguk, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Ya, sajangnim."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Semenjak kejadian dimana tanpa sadar Baekhyun 'menantang' Tzuyu, sekretaris itu seperti kehilangan kelincahannya. Tzuyu bahkan tak berani menatap wajahnya lama-lama dan cenderung menghindar.

"Apa sesuatu menimpamu hari ini?"

"Ne?" Tzuyu mendongak sesaat untuk kemudian tertunduk lagi. "Tidak, sajangnim."

"Kalau begitu, bekerjalah yang benar. Jika kau butuh istirahat, ambil cuti. Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka bekerja dengan orang yang pasif."

Tzuyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maafkan aku sajangnim."

"Aku tahu kau merasa canggung sejak kejadian dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian berdua. Ini murni kesalahpahaman. Tapi, jika performamu menurun karena itu, aku tidak akan segan mengirimkan review skorsing pada HRD."

Tzuyu sontak mendongak dan menemukan mata Chanyeol tengah menatapnya; tajam dan berwibawa. "T-tidak, sajangnim. Maafkan aku. Aku akan memperbaiki pekerjaanku."

"Bagus." Chanyeol mengangguk puas. "Kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Terima kasih, Sajangnim." ucap Tzuyu sebelum berbalik cepat dan keluar ruangan Chanyeol.

Pewaris Park itu kembali menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan memejamkan matanya; mencari kenyamanan. Setidaknya, masalah Tzuyu selesai dan dia hanya perlu fokus pada pekerjaan—

—juga pesta pertunangannya.

Omong-omong soal pesta, Chanyeol jadi teringat bagaimana bahagianya sang ibu saat memberikannya desain kartu undangan. Ibunya bilang, itu khusus didesain oleh salah satu temannya dan dicetak di penerbit ternama.

Undangan itu berbentuk seperti perkamen gulung dengan pita emas yang mengikatnya dan tersimpan rapi dalam kotak persegi panjang yang diselimuti. satin berwarna merah marun dan emas. Kedua warna itu nantinya akan menjadi warna tema pertunangan ia dan Baekhyun.

Ah, Baekhyun, ya. Ia jadi merindukannya.

Mata Chanyeol pun terbuka dan duduknya kembali tegak. Ia bergerak mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan nomor pemanggilan cepat. Nada sambung terdengar saat ia menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya.

"Halo?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ini bahkan baru suara si mungil tapi moodnya menjadi naik tiba-tiba. "Baekhyun, kau sedang di universitas?"

"Ya." suara bising anak-anak dan buku yang bergeser terdengar. "Aku baru saja selesai kelas pertama."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melirik arlojinya. "Kau ada kelas selanjutnya?"

"Harusnya, ya. Jam satu nanti. Tapi, dosen yang bersangkutan membatalkannya. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

"Tapi, aku ada—"

"Kudengar ada restoran baru di samping gedung kantorku. Karyawanku bilang, Enchilada mereka sangat enak."

"—Baiklah, aku ikut."

Tawa Chanyeol berderai. Pria itu berdiri sambil mengambil mantel panjangnya. "Baiklah, strawberry-ku. Tunggu dan duduk manis disana."

Sebuah kalimat sederhana dan mudah terucap. Chanyeol hanya tidak sadar, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam gemas dengan pipi yang memerah.

.

.

.

Di lantai teratas Korporasi Byun, Park Yoochun dan Byun Jaehyun duduk berhadapan, dengan sebuah meja dan dua cangkir teh manis diatasnya. Keduanya sudah duduk selama hampir dua puluh menit, berbicara banyak soal bisnis.

"Kulihat kau lebih segar belakangan ini." ucap Jaehyun.

"Apa begitu terlihat?" balas Yoochun sambil tertawa keras dan meregangkan pundaknya. "Bebanku mulai terangkat satu persatu."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Chanyeol melakukannya dengan baik, ya?"

"Hampir. Setidaknya dia melewati perkiraanku." Yoochun membenarkan letak duduknya. "Omong-omong, aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Kudengar kalian menemukan Baekhyun di Peru?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Istriku mendapat jejaknya disana. Sebelumnya, aku sempat kecelakaan di daerah Busan karena mendengar kabarnya disana."

"Begitu." Yoochun mengangguk. "Kau kenal Kris Wu? Istrinya adalah karib Yoora. Mereka juga menemukan Chanyeol di Peru, empat tahun yang lalu."

"Saat dia kabur dari pertunangan?"

"Benar. Karena itu aku berpikir, mungkinkah mereka bertemu disana?"

Jaehyun tertawa lepas dan lebar. "Apa belakangan kau menonton drama, sunbae?"

"Ya. Hentikan tawamu." Yoochun berdecih. "Aku kan hanya berspekulasi."

"Jika memang mereka pernah bertemu, bukankah harusnya mereka tidak secanggung itu?"

Yoochun mengangguk pelan dan menyeruput kopinya. "Ya, benar."

.

.

.

Restoran baru itu berada di sebelah lobby menara sebuah gedung perkantoran. Lokasinya strategis dan memungkinkan para pembeli masuk tanpa melalui banyak elevator. Baekhyun tidak ingat toko apa yang ada disini sebelumnya, tapi ia harus mengakui, desain restoran ini benar-benar menarik matanya.

"Kau pesan Enchilada saja?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan strawberry milkshake."

Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya ikut mengangguk dan kembali menyusuri buku menu. Seorang pelayan pria berdiri di sampingnya dengan takzim.

"Dua Enchilada, satu strawberry milkshake dan capuccino dingin." ucap Chanyeol sembari mengembalikan buku menu pada si pelayan.

"Baik, Tuan. Mohon ditunggu."

Pelayan pria itu berbalik kembali ke arah dapur. Suasana restoran cukup ramai tapi tetap kondusif. Chanyeol membuka mantel hitamnya dan menyisakan kemeja putih yang sudah digulung lengannya hingga siku.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Baekhyun, yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan dekorasi restoran, beralih menatap pria calon tunangannya itu. Chanyeol telah menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Biasa saja." jawabnya. "Kau tahu, hidup mahasiswa."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Ia mengambil telepon genggam dari sakunya dan membuka aplikasi galeri.

"Baekhyun-ah, coba lihat."

Mata Baekhyun memandang penasaran wajah Chanyeol sebelum bergulir kearah layar telepon genggam milik lelaki itu. Sebuah gambar undangan dengan warna emas dan merah marun yang mendominasi terlihat memenuhi layar. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya takjub.

"Ini bagus sekali."

Chanyeol makin tersenyum. "Kau suka?"

"Ya. Ini terlihat sempurna, seperti undangan pernikahan."

"Oh." Chanyeol mengangguk dan ikut memajukan wajahnya, menatap telepon genggam tersebut. "Jadi, kau ingin undangan pernikahan juga seperti ini?"

"Ya, bukankah itu akan sangat in—"

—dah.

Baekhyun tertegun. Kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Dihadapannya kini, wajah Chanyeol mendominasi penglihatannya. Mereka sangat dekat, hingga Baekhyun yakin, sedikit saja ia bergerak, hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Baekhyun sangatlah sempurna. Bahkan, kulit wajahnya benar-benar tanpa noda dan sangat harum. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya sesaat, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan Baekhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua bibir itu hampir saling menyentuh, jika saja sebuah suara tidak hadir.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan-tuan. Tapi, pesanan anda sudah datang."

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung bercat putih dengan label The Seoul's Secret berdiri kokoh di tengah kota. Sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, The Seoul's Secret menjelma menjadi majalah ibukota yang kerap membahas sisi lain para selebritis. Kabarnya, pemilik majalah ini adalah orang penting, sehingga mereka yang diberitakan akan diam saja.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan ada dibalik semua ini. Adalah Yuan Shanshan, wanita kelahiran Tiongkok yang berhasil membeli saham utama majalah tersebut, satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu maksud dari konglomerat China itu membeli majalah selebritis Korea. Namun, kini, semua staff di kantor mencium alasan terbesar dari niat sang dara.

Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli! Apa staff kalian sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya? Pertunangan itu hanya omong kosong!"

"Tapi, Nona—"

"Kau mau membantahku?"

Sudah dua minggu ini, seluruh kepala divisi dibuat pusing dengan keinginan bos mereka. Shanshan benar-benar bernafsu membuat skandal buruk soal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi tanpa menyakiti si pewaris Park.

"Nona, kabar yang kami dapatkan hanya seputar pertunangan mereka minggu ini. Tidak ada yang lain."

Shanshan mendengus. Ia menatap langit sore dari balik jendela ruangan pertemuan itu. Hening menyambut saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Seorang kepala divisi lain masuk bersama seorang pria. Shanshan menatapnya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa, Likun?"

Likun tersenyum. "Aku membawa apa yang Nona inginkan."

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu maju selangkah saat Likun memberinya jalan. Seluruh kepala divisi juga Shanshan menatapnya penuh tanya. Seringai kecil diberikan si pemuda.

"Aku bisa memberikan kalian kabar soal pewaris Park dan Byun. Kupastikan informasi ku terpercaya."

Shanshan mencibir. "Darimana kami tahu kalau kau terpercaya?"

"Karena aku bukan orang biasa. Aku tidak meminta bayaran, tapi pastikan berita mereka menjadi headline nasional. Aku tahu maumu, Shanshan."

Shanshan mulai menyeringai. "Baiklah pria tampan, siapa namamu?"

"Jung." Pemuda itu menegakkan kepalanya. "Jung Daehyun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI MOCHI BAEKHYUNIE! TETEP CUTE, LUCU, GEMESIN, DAN TETEP JADI KESAYANGAN CHANYEOL YA! AKU CINTA KAMU!**

 **Btw, ini kelanjutan dari The Wall, maaf lama ya. WB menyerang aku tanpa kasihan. Maafin juga kalau dikit, aku ngebut dua hari. /nangis/**

 **Aku harusnya update dua ff. Ada tau satu lagi apa? Cluenya; Raja. AHAHAHAHAHA. Tapi, yang satu belum aku edit, mungkin baru besok aku update jadi yang ini dulu. Pokoknya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUNIE!**

 **Oh ya, hari ini aku update bareng author lain, monggo di cek lapaknya:**

 **Azova10, Hyurien92, Kang seulla, Railash61, Redapplee, ChiakiBee, parkayoung, Baekbychuu, Ohlan94 (on wattpad), dobbyuudobby (on wattpad), flameshinee (on wattpad), cactus93**

 **DAN LAGI LAGI LAGI HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYUN BAEKHYUN!**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini. Ambil masing-masing satu."

Baekhyun membagi masing-masing satu buah undangan mewah berbentuk kotak musik, dengan gulungan perkamen bertali emas di dalamnya. Sehun berdecak, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Sahabatku benar-benar akan menikah."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku masih sangat ingat, kalau itu undangan pertunangan, Sehun."

Sehun tertawa keras. Anak itu memang bercanda, tapi Baekhyun jadi memikirkannya. Pernikahan. Tentu saja. Kedua orangtuanya dan juga orang tua Chanyeol pasti menginginkan hal terbaik— menurut mereka. Baekhyun tidak mau terjebak tapi dia juga sangat terlena. Di sisi lain, hatinya tersakiti, setiap mengingat apa yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya empat tahun yang lalu. Namun, logikanya justru mengkhianati. Perasaan nyaman setiap kali Chanyeol disampingnya sangat sulit untuk diabaikan.

"Pestanya di Jeju?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Kyungsoo kembali membawa Baekhyun pada kenyataan. Pemuda bermata bulat itu kini tengah menatapnya, dengan dua buah tiket yang memang disiapkan Baekhyun di tiap undangan.

"Ya." Jawabnya. "Satu undangan, dua tiket. Datanglah bersama seseorang."

"Itu akan sulit." Minhyuk menghela nafas. "Aku harus meminta persetujuan Ayah jika ingin mengajak Soojung. Kalian tahu masalahnya."

Ya. Masalah keluarga Jung dan Park hampir lima tahun yang lalu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi hubungan Minhyuk dan Soojung. Walaupun saat itu, Chanyeol adalah pihak yang bersalah karena meninggalkan Jessica di tengah pertunangan mereka. Namun, kenyataan jika Jessica tengah hamil dua bulan hasil hubungannya dengan seorang pengusaha Hongkong, sedikit banyak membuat keluarga Jung dianggap sebelah mata, walau tidak mencolok.

"Aku juga. Irene sudah memutuskan perjodohan kami. Ini sangat menyedihkan." sambar Sehun.

"Dan sebenarnya, itu bukanlah hal luar biasa." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, kesal. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun. "Aku justru lebih khawatir tentangmu. Mereka belum ditemukan? Adik-adik dan ibu asuhmu."

Ah, benar, mereka. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjangnya. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun dan dirinya bahkan hanya mendapat sedikit informasi. Sesungguhnya, akan sangat manis jika Michele dan yang lain bisa hadir dalam pestanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Gumamnya. "Tapi, apapun itu, aku tahu mereka baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Suasana klasik dalam sebuah kafe menemani siang Chanyeol hari ini. Pria itu menyeruput pelan kopi hangat pesanannya. Lima belas menit yang lalu, Kris menghubunginya. Pria itu berkata ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya dan meminta waktu bertemu. Chanyeol tentu tidak menolak. Dirinya butuh suasana baru yang segar. Kantor seperti akan membunuhnya hidup-hidup.

"Coba lihat disini." Suara berat Kris terdengar dari arah belakang. "Calon pengantin baru."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, dan menaruh kembali cangkir kopi miliknya. Figur Kris segera memenuhi irisnya saat pria tinggi itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah mengalaminya saja."

Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Well, kau tahu. Itu saat-saat gilaku."

"Jadi, sekarang aku sama idiotnya dengan kau saat itu?"

Derai tawa Kris semakin keras. "Sialan."

Tawa keduanya agak mereda saat seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka. Sebuah buku catatan kecil sudah berada ditangannya. Kris berdehem sedikit dan mengambil buku menu. Matanya melirik Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pesan makanan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menaruh cangkir kopi miliknya. "Tidak perlu. Aku belum lapar."

"Baiklah, berikan aku jus jeruk. Tidak pakai gula." Sahut Kris. Pelayan itu mengangguk paham.

"Baik, Tuan."

Sepeninggal wanita tadi, Kris mencoba duduk lebih rileks dan menghela nafas panjang. Begitu panjang hingga terlihat sekali, sebuah beban tengah menggelayut di pundaknya. Pelayan wanita tadi datang, membawa pesanan Kris dan membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu.

"Istriku sedang mendapat masalah."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Pagi ini majalah _Seoul's Secret_ terbit dengan edisi terbaru. Mereka mengupas tuntas label _fashion_ Tao. Benar-benar semuanya, tanpa terkecuali."

"Bukankah itu biasa? Tao model terkenal dan baju-bajunya pun menjadi favorit."

Kris menghela nafas. "Tidak jika yang mereka bahas adalah kasus yang sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Persoalan keluarga Tao. Kau tahu, modal utama usaha istriku bersumber dari ayah tirinya. Ya, koruptor itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Persoalan keluarga Tao memang sangat pelik. Gadis modern dengan sejuta pesona dan karir gemilang itu rupanya memiliki masalah yang lebih buruk dari orang kebanyakan. Tidak banyak yang tahu. Chanyeol pun baru tahu dari Kris, saat awal-awal pernikahan mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu soal itu?"

"Sebenarnya, karena masalah ini pun,Tao hampir menyerah. Karena memang hampir tidak ada satu pun jalan keluar." Kris menghela nafas. "Tapi, aku ingat satu hari, Tao membicarakan calon tunanganmu."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang bingung. "Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun mengunggah sebuah foto dengan teman-temannya. Aku mengenal mereka. Wajah pria sosialita yang sering kutemui di pesta. Tao sangat ingin menjadikan mereka modelnya, untuk promosi desain terbarunya."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, maksudmu aku harus membujuk Baekhyun dan teman-temannya? Begitu?"

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang temanku."

"Well- Kau masih mudah ditebak." Sahut Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah, mengambil sebuah _goodie bag_ marun berisi satu paket undangan pertunangan. "Ini untukmu. Aku harap kalian datang."

"Pasti, _dude._ Aku juga akan mengabari soal pemotretan padamu jika dia setuju."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tertawa lebar. Ia melihat arlojinya dan berubah tersenyum. Sudah waktunya menjemput strawberry-nya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh. Langkahnya baru saja menapak keluar dari toilet umum mahasiswa. Mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu semakin mengecil, mencoba memastikan apakah penglihatannya masih benar. Daehyun sedikir berlari dari arah berlawanan, menghampiri si mungil dengan tawanya yang lebar.

"Kau terburu-buru?"

Kedua bahu Baekhyun terangkat sedikit lalu kembali menurun dengan rileks. "Tidak juga. Kelasku sudah berakhir tapi teman-temanku apa?"

"Ah,begitu." Daehyun tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Matanya kembali menatap si mungil. "Kau yeah— aku tidak berharap kau tahu. Tapi, aku akan pindah universitas."

Oh, jadi benar apa yang dikatakan ketiga temannya. Daehyun akan pindah universitas dan Baekhyun harus menahan keinginannya bertanya, apakah alasan pemuda itu berkaitan dengan rencana pertunangannya. Baekhyun berdehem.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Daehyun mengangkat sebuah _goodie bag_ kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Untukmu."

"Aku—"

"Terimalah. Aku tahu kau selalu menolak hadiah dariku. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini, terimalah."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya sebentar, dan menatap Daehyun yang masih tersenyum lebar. Pria ini sebenarnya tulus, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah suka sikapnya yang terlalu memanjakan dirinya. Bukan berarti Baekhyun membenci pria ini. Mungkin hanya sedikit—kesal?

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang lirih. Kedua tangannya memegang isi dari _goodie bag_ yang diberikan Daehyun. Sebuah jam weker berbentuk strawberry. Lumayan berguna.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberi itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ini— terima kasih. Aku harus segera menemui ketiga temanku, jadi—maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Daehyun, masih dengan senyumannya. "Pergilah."

Sebuah senyum tipis dihadiahkan Baekhyun untuk pemuda itu, sebelum langkahnya berbalik. Daehyun melambaikan tanganya, sambil terus tersenyum mengiringi Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Saat figur mungil tersebut menghilang, senyum Daehyun ikut lenyap. Kini, sebuah tatapan tajam nan dingin menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju kelas terakhirnya. Universitas mulai ramai, seiring berakhirnya beberapa waktu perkuliahan. Seorang teman sekelasnya keluar tepat disaat dirinya akan masuk. Baekhyun sempat menganggukan kepala kepadanya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Jadi, kau meminta kami menjadi model?"

Itu suara Sehun. Ketiga temannya tengah duduk berhadapan di bagian pojok kelas, dengan sosok tinggi yang dikenalnya berada di samping mereka. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut sesaat dan langkahnya mendekat, menaiki satu persatu undakan menuju posisi sahabat dan kekasihnya.

Oh, kekasih.

"Kalian serius sekali."

Chanyeol adalah yang pertama menoleh dan tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun. Pria itu berdiri, memberi kode agar Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di tempat yang tadi didudukinya. Baekhyun menurut dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana.

"Ah, baiklah, pemeran utamanya datang." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Dan soal apa ini?"

Sehun berderap pindah ke sisi Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar, membuat Baekhyun sangsi atas sikapnya. "Kau tahu kan kalau Irene baru memutuskan perjodohan kami?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana ia mengidolakan Huang Zi Tao?"

"Model itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Suami Huang Zi Tao meminta kita menjadi model baju istrinya." Minhyuk menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya. "Priamu yang membawa kabar itu dan Sehun adalah orang pertama yang setuju."

"Aku tidak!"

Ketiga sahabatnya, mulai berdebat hal-hal kecil. Sejak awal, perjodohan Sehun dan Irene sama sekali tidak sehat. Sehun seperti sangat terobsesi pada gadis cantik itu. Kyungsoo dan Minhyuk sangat menentangnya. Bukan karena Irene tak baik. Justru, dia sangatlah baik, hingga keduanya berfikir akan sangat sia-sia membuang gadis se-malaikat itu ke dalam pelukan Oh Sehun.

Lebih dari itu, saat ini, fokus Baekhyun bukanlah pada topik ketiga sahabatnya itu. Sosok Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di sisinya begitu memabukkan. Baekhyun begitu heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria begitu menggoda dan tampan hanya dengan tuksedo dan _coat_ panjang berwarna hitam. Rambut legam pria itu bahkan kini ditata sedemikian rupa, membentuk _comma hair_ yang membuat wajahnya seribu kali lebih tampan. Sial, apa _sih_ yang dipikirkan Baekhyun?

"Jadi, Baekhyun, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, bersembunyi dari masa transisi lamunannya yang belum usai. "Apa?"

"Tadi, Chanyeol bilang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kalau kau setuju, maka _project_ ini pun akan jalan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, kau sayang padaku, kan?"

Hah, benar-benar. Oh Sehun luar biasa keluar dari karakter dinginnya. Pria itu kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir, berusaha aegyo agar Baekhyun menuruti kemauannya. Mata sipit Baekhyun kembali beralih menatap Chanyeol, yang juga tengah menatapnya dengam senyuman mempesonanya. Ah, Baekhyun semakin lemah.

"Ya, baiklah. Mari kita coba."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau keluargamu mengajak makan malam."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Selepas dari universitas, Baekhyun terus cemberut dan beberapa kali mendumel. Semakin kesini, tingkah Baekhyun semakin menggemaskan. Agaknya, perdamaian mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu berhasil. Hubungan mereka berangsur baik, malah cenderung mesra. Chanyeol bahagia saja. Dia menyukai anak ini sejak awal. Perbuatan brengseknya pun didasari ketertarikan pada wajah polos Baekhyun ketika itu. Baginya, Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

Dan Chanyeol bangga akan hal itu.

"Kau tahu? Kadang aku masih begitu tidak percaya jika hubungan kita sudah sedekat ini." Ungkap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Maksudmu, menjadi tunangan?"

Entah kenapa, senyum Chanyeol melebar mendengarnya. Bolehkah Ia berharap? Berharap agar Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Chanyeol tidak buta. Baekhyun saat ini memang setuju berhubungan baik dengannya, bahkan menyetujui rencana lanjutan soal pertunangan. Tapi, itu tidak cukup. Chanyeol butuh status, butuh kepastian Baekhyun akan terus bersamanya di jenjang berikutnya.

"Itu juga. Tapi, lebih kepada bagaimana kau bisa berubah nyaman berada di dekatku." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Mengingat betapa tidak bersahabatnya dirimu saat pertemuan pertama kita."

Mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol mulai memasuki gerbang perumahan mewah keluarganya. Seorang satpam membungkuk hormat dan membukakan gerbang. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun ke rumah Chanyeol, kediaman keluarga Park, tepatnya. Terakhir, Chanyeol hanya membawanya ke apartemen. Helaan nafas mulai terdengar, mengikuti degup jantung Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kurasa kepalaku memproses begitu baik permintaanmu soal berhubungan baik. Aku pikir sudah saatnya bagiku untuk bersikap dewasa. Bukan bocah kecil yang masih terkurung masa lalu."

Sedikit banyak, Chanyeol tertegun. Namun, bibirnya kembali membentuk kurva senyuman. Ia menekan pelan pedal gas mobilnya, dan berbelok ke sebuah pekarangan luas yang sudah terbuka gerbangnya. Beberapa saat, mobil berhenti. Chanyeol menoleh dan membukakan _seatbelt_ Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk pertimbangan dewasamu, Strawberry." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sekarang, mari kita masuk. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

Interior kediaman keluarga Park banyak mengutip seni Romawi. Patung, ornamen, hingga lukisan di kaca khas goresan tangan Michel Angelo di aplikasi begitu apik di sekitar rumah. Kedatangan Baekhyun disambut beberapa pelayan rumah, yang berbaris memberi hormat kepadanya. Seorang pria tinggi seusia Kyuhyun ikut menyambut mereka dan mengantar hingga ke ruang makan.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Changmin Hyung."

Ruangan makan itu sendiri tertutup, berada di sebelah ruang keluarga lebar dengan _home theatre_ di centralnya. Keluarga Park terkadang membicarakan hal-hal pribadi di ruang makan yang kadang tabu untuk orang luar. Beberapa pelayan pengantar makanan pun diseleksi, hanya mereka yang terpercaya yang bisa lulus.

"Baekhyunie!"

Senyum kikuk menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, melihat ruang makan itu tidak hening seperti perkiraannya. Park Yoochun dan Junsu sudah duduk disana, ditemani seorang wanita yang Baekhyun perkirakan adalah kakak Chanyeol. Seorang bocah kecil berada di samping wanita itu, sibuk tertawa karena seorang pria dewasa menggelitikinya. Ah, itu pasti ayahnya.

"Kemarilah." Suara Yoochun terdengar. "Kami hampir memulai suapan pertama."

Kekehan kecil terdengar. Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun mendekat dan mengiringinya ke sisi meja. Pria itu bahkan menarikkannya sebuah kursi, dan duduk setelah memastikan Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman. Sementara itu, yang lebih mungil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Apa itu pacar paman?"

Akhirnya, Baekhyun mendongak. Anak kecil tadi kini terduduk dengan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya tertutup bagai sabit, persis dengan mata pria di sampingnya. Bocah itu menatapnya antusias, seolah menemukan permen lolipop favoritnya.

"Hey, jagoan." Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan mengusap sayang kepala si bocah. "Dari mana kau tahu kata itu? Hm?"

Beberapa detik, tawa anak itu kembali mengalun. Baekhyun tanpa sadar ikut melebarkan tawanya, walau tanpa suara. Setidaknya, ruang makan ini jauh lebih ramai dibanding rumahnya. Keberadaan Baekhyun sebagai Putra satu-satunya membuat keluarga Byun terkesan begitu hening.

"Nah, Manse-ah. Beri salam pada paman Baekhyun. Ayo, bersikap yang benar."

Seolah mengerti, Manse mulai beranjak dan turun dari atas kursinya. Bocah lima tahun itu berdiri di sisi meja, membuat hanya sebatas pundaknya yang terlihat orang-orang disana.

"Selamat malam, Paman Baekhyun. Semoga selalu sehat."

Perkenalan singkat dengan nada lucu itu menjadi hiburan lanjutan bagi makan malam Baekhyun hari ini. Keluarga Park yang tidak kaku bahkan ternyata cenderung hangat, membuat sedikit banyak perasaan nyaman mulai muncul di ujung hati Baekhyun. Perasaan yang menurutnya gawat, karena akan membuatnya kembali tenggelam dalam pusara kenyamanan dengan jalan keluar yang menipis.

"Baekhyun, itu tadi Song Manse, keponakan Chanyeol." Junsu disana, tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Baekhyun. Ia beralih menunjuk pria dan wanita yang mengapit Manse. "Ini Park Yoora dan Song Seunghun, kakak dan ipar Chanyeol."

Sebuah senyum teduh menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi sapaan hormat pada keluarga Chanyeol yang baru dilihatnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Kau lebih manis jika dilihat langsung." Sahut Yoora.

"Semua orang membicarakan bagaimana menawannya Putra keluarga Byun. Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dalam dua meter." Timpal Seunghun.

Kekehan kembali terdengar dan menjadi atmosfer lanjutan yang membuat Baekhyun canggung. Ia mengusap lehernya dan tersenyum malu, enggan menatap balik Yoora dan Seunghun. Deheman Yoochun sedikit banyak membuat atensi kembali kepadanya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Baekhyun sudah lapar, begitupun aku." Ucapnya. "Nah, cucuku yang tampan, ayo mulai pimpin doa."

.

.

.

Senja mulai berlalu saat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan gedung _The Seoul's Secret._ Seorang petugas keamanan membuka pintu penumpang mobil tersebut dan memberi jalan pada si empu, seorang wanita dengan blazer coklat yang tersampir indah di tubuhnya. Wanita semampai itu berjalan memasuki _lobby_ menuju sebuah ruang _meeting_ di ujung koridor. Seorang pria tengah menunggu disana, dengan televisi plasma yang menyala tanpa gambar.

"Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan rencana, Daehyun?"

Yuan Shansan mengambil posisi duduk di sisi meja, berhadapan langsung dengan si pria—Daehyun. Sambil melipat tangannya, wanita itu menatap mitranya ini. Bagi Shanshan, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menganggunya. Dan, Chanyeol adalah pengecualian. Saat Daehyun menelepon dan berbicara soal 'Rencana'dan 'Chanyeol', maka Shanshan adalah orang pertama yang menghampiri.

"Ini." Ucap Daehyun, menunjuk televisi di hadapan mereka. "Ini rencananya."

"Televisi?"

Daehyun mengangguk. "Ya. Kau hanya perlu menunggu."

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Shanshan. Walau begitu, wanita tersebut hanya diam, menunggu. Suara rintik hujan di luar gedung menjadi teman mereka. Mata keduanya fokus, menatap pada satu titik televisi. Sampai akhirnya, layar itu bergerak, mengeluarkan suara dan akhirnya menampilkan visual sebuah ruangan mewah, dengan warna elegan yang mengelilinginya..

Kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menaruh jam weker pemberian Daehyun tadi di atas sebuah rak buku pendek milik Chanyeol, di sisi nakas tempat tidurnya. Omong-omong, makan malam telah selesai namun dirinya bahkan belum diizinkan pulang oleh keluarga Park. Yoora dan Seunghun memohon agar Baekhyun pulang sampai setidaknya Manse tertidur. Bocah itu terus menempel padanya dan menolak ikut ke pesta pernikahan kolega mereka. Lima belas menit yang lalu akhirnya ia tertidur, yang justru membuat Baekhyun bosan dan berakhir menginvasi kamar Chanyeol.

"Ah, Manse sudah tertidur?"

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk alih-alih bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi pun mengerutkan dahinya samar.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin pulang. Orangtuaku pasti menunggu."

"Tentu saja kau akan pulang." Balas Chanyeol dan seraya menghampiri calon tunangannya. "Setelah hujan agak reda, aku akan mengantarmu."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Kau hanya perlu mengutus supir untuk mengantarku pulang."

"Tidak. Aku yang membawamu. Maka aku juga yang akan mengantarkanmu."

Baekhyun mendengus. Jika begitu, jadwal pulangnya pasti akan semakin malam. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Ayah Chanyeol bilang, ia sudah menelepon orangtua Baekhyun dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatannya. Langkah Chanyeol semakin dekat dan kini pria itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hei, Baekhyunie."

Pemuda mungil itu mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dengan seluruh wajahnya. Park muda itu tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak, mengelus pipi indah Baekhyun.

"Pernahkah aku berkata kalau kau sangat cantik?"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. "Aku laki-laki."

"Tapi kau memang cantik."

Baekhyun akhirnya mendengus. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan elusan tangan Chanyeol. Usaha yang sia-sia. Karena telapak lelaki itu justru sudah memegang lembut kedua pipinya.

"Chan—."

"Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, bibir ini sudah menjadi canduku. Aku bahkan bermimpi merasakannya kembali." Perlahan, tubuh kecil Baekhyun terjerembab keatas ranjang, dengan Chanyeol yang mengurungnya dalam tindihan. Mata Baekhyun membola.

"Tidak— apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kedua tangannya kembali memberontak. "Lepaskan."

"Berikan itu, Baekhyun." Dekapan Chanyeol semakin erat. Jarak wajah mereka terkikis. Chanyeol berbisik didepan bibir Baekhyun. "Setidaknya, berikan aku bibir itu."

Suara Baekhyun bahkan belum keluar saat ciuman itu terjadi. Chanyeol menempelkan ciumannya, dan meraub bibir Baekhyun beberapa detik kemudian. Baekhyun masih memberontak, walau akhirnya berhenti saat Chanyeol menempelkan tubuh mereka. Pemuda tinggi itu memeluknya erat, membuat Baekhyun terdesak.

"Mmh.."

Satu desahan lolos, seiring bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka karena tak kuasa menahan jilatan manis di belahannya. Tangan kecil itu kini bergelayut erat di pundak Chanyeol, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sebuah gerakan refleks yang disukai Chanyeol. Kedua anak adam itu bergumul, berteman derit ranjang dan kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang mulai terbuka satu per satu.

Namun, yang mereka tidak tahu, sebuah sinar merah tersembunyi terus menyala di sisi ujung jam weker strawberry yang tadi diletakkan Baekhyun. Jam itu bekerja, menunjukkan waktu dan mengirimkan transmisi rekaman suara dan video langsung ke sebuah televisi plasma di hadapan Daehyun dan Shanshan. Wajah wanita itu memerah penuh amarah saat desahan Baekhyun terdengar selagi Chanyeol mengerjai dada telanjangnya.

"Hentikan! Kau bilang ini rencana?!"

Daehyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan menoleh kearah Shanshan. "Kau tidak mendengarnya?"

"Maksudmu desahan gila bocah itu?!" Shanshan berdecih. "Ya. Aku sangat _mendengarnya._ "

"Bukan. Tapi perkataan Chanyeol yang sebelummya." Kali ini,sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Daehyun. "Mereka pernah bertemu empat tahun yang lalu. Tidakkah kau penasaran apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin. Makasih yang udah nunggu /GAADA WOI/ juga yang udah fav, follow, dan review. Aku tanpa kalian hanyalah butiran keringat Sehun. Ada untuk di lap.**

 **Ini dia chapter enamnyaaaa. Yippieeee. Hari ini update pertama setelah hiatus lebaran bareng:**

 **Dobbyuudobby (wp), Azova10, AeriChannie, OhLan94, Kang Seulla, Kacangpolongman, ChiakiBee, dan Flameshinee.**

 **Terimakasih semuanya. Yang masih punya nastar ayo ayo kirim.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak insiden di rumah keluarga Park, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berubah senyap. Baekhyun benar-benar menghindari Chanyeol, walau untuk menyebut namanya. Reaksi ketiga sahabatnya pun diabaikan. Kyungsoo bahkan menanyakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka setiap hari. Pemuda bermata bulat itu mendadak khawatir hal buruk sedang terjadi.

Hari ini, pemotretan itu di mulai. Huang Zi Tao sudah menyiapkan segalanya saat keempat pemuda itu datang. Sehun membulatkan matanya takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Huang Zi Tao, idola Irene, mantan kekasihnya. Model terkenal itu benar-benar cantik. Pantas saja Kris bersedia melakukan segala hal demi istrinya.

"Kalian sudah datang? Oh, dimana Chanyeol?"

Suasana penuh warna diantara keempatnya berubah kelam dan canggung. Beberapa hari ini nama Chanyeol menjadi momok tersendiri diantara mereka. Sesuai dugaan, Baekhyun merengut dan berubah diam.

"Oh, dia akan datang, Nona Huang." Kyungsoo berbicara sebagai penyelamat. "Kau tahu, pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendekati harinya. Esok mereka sudah harus berangkat ke Jeju. Chanyeol pasti sibuk mengurus beberapa hal— sementara Baekhyun disini."

"Benar juga. Lusa adalah pestanya." Zitao menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersedih. "Maafkan aku mengganggu waktumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Bukan masalah. Aku sudah bersedia sejak awal."

"Terima kasih. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai berganti busana dan _make up_?"

.

.

.

Dua hari yang bagai dua tahun. Jika waktu bisa diulang, sekali saja, Chanyeol ingin memperbaiki sikapnya. Ia ingin kembali ke saat empat tahun yang lalu. Melepaskan segala kebodohannya terhadap Baekhyun dan membuat mereka sebagai dua orang dengan masa lalu indah.

Tapi, jelas, itu tidak mungkin.

Sejak dua belas menit yang lalu, sesungguhnya, mobil Chanyeol sudah berada disana, di depan tempat pemotretan Baekhyun dan ketiga temannya. Ia bisa saja langsung turun, tersenyum bodoh dan menyapa Baekhyun. Paling-paling, tunangannya itu hanya akan menamparnya.

Tunangan. Cih. Chanyeol bahkan ragu Baekhyun masih menganggap hubungan mereka. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal. Dua hari yang lalu, dia benar-benar gila. Kenyataan Baekhyun mulai bisa menerimanya membuat Chanyeol terobsesi, dan kembali ingin memilikinya. Hal yang salah, mengingat ia bahkan sudah meminta maaf atas perlakuan kurang ajarnya empat tahun yang lalu.

'Tok Tok'

Kaca yang diketuk itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Dilihatnya, refleksi tubuh Sehun dari dalam. Anak seusia Baekhyun itu memberi gestur, meminta Chanyeol untuk keluar. Dengan dahi berkerut, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Sehun mendengus. "Ya. Sejak dua hari yang lalu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit bingung.

"Baekhyun menjadi aneh. Maksudku, dia jadi rajin, dan bertambah diam. Jika biasanya dia acuh dengan semua lelaki yang menyapanya, kali ini tidak. Dia bahkan memaklumi aksi junior yang dengan sengaja menepuk bokongnya."

"Apa?!"

"Ya!" Sehun ikut berteriak gemas. "Tapi, tidak apa, suruhan Minhyuk telah memastikan junior itu meninggalkan Korea. Hanya anak dari pengusaha pinggiran."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Masih berkemas di dalam." Ucap Sehun, sedikit menghela nafas. "Hey, Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian. Tapi, percayalah, Baekhyun adalah tipe _fair-play person_. Katakan apa isi kepalamu, maka dia akan membuka seluruh hatinya. Well, itu saranku sebagai sahabat."

Chanyeol termenung. Kepalanya bagai kosong sesaat, mencoba memproses ucapan Sehun. Beberapa detik, matanya berubah, memancarkan sinar hangat disertai senyum yang tulus.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Sehun."

.

.

.

Pemotretan tadi berjalan lancar dan sempurna. Baju-baju dan _make up_ dari tim Zitao membuat Baekhyun dan ketiga temannya terlihat menakjubkan. Fotografer berkata semua foto mereka bagus dan tidak memerlukan banyak proses editing. Ia bahkan berjanji, malam ini, foto mereka bisa di sebar di media sosial sebagai _teaser_ dan pancingan terhadap netizen.

Sementara beberapa kru mulai merapikan peralatan, Baekhyun masih disana. Zitao sibuk dengan _wardrobe_ -nya sementara ketiga teman Baekhyun sudah pergi duluan, mengejar waktu untuk urusan pribadi mereka. Tadinya, Baekhyun ingin segera pulang dengan menelepon supir pribadinya. Tapi, entah sial atau apa, ibunya lah yang menelepon lebih dulu. Sudah bisa ditebak, wanita itu meminta Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk makan malam di kediaman mereka. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya alasan berkata tidak.

"Baekhyun-ssi." Seorang wanita, koordinator gaya dari perusahaan Zitao memasuki ruangan tempatnya duduk. "Chanyeol-ssi mencarimu. Dia ada di _lobby._ "

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, namun tetap mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Noona. Aku akan kesana."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan kembali menutup pintu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya karena mendadak tegang. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menggenggam tasnya. Ia memakai mantel abu-abu miliknya dan mulai berjalan keluar, menuju tempat Chanyeol menunggu.

Langkahnya yang pelan menjadi semakin pelan saat mendekati _lobby._ Dari jauh, siluet jangkung pria yang berstatus tunangannya itu sudah terlihat. Baekhyun menahan nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ya. Dia harus berani. Dia benar dan Chanyeol salah. Mungkin sebuah tamparan bisa mengingatkan pria itu.

Baekhyun terus melangkah. Gerakan kaki beralas sepatu _sport_ itu berhasil didengar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa takut. Chanyeol mulai berdiri, tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya. Benar, Baekhyun, kau harus menamparnya. Tangan Baekhyun sudah terangkat dan perkiraannya hampir tepat. Hampir, jika saja Chanyeol tidak bergerak cepat dan memeluk dirinya erat. Baekhyun membeku. Tidak, ini diluar perkiraannya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun, maafkan aku."

Suara berat dan aroma _mint_ dari nafas Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Bibirnya kelu dan kata-katanya seolah tertelan balik ke dalam tenggorokannya. "A-aku.."

"Dengar." Chanyeol, akhirnya, melepaskan pelukan itu dan beralih memegang erat kedua bahu Baekhyun. Mata bulat itu menatap tepat kedalam bola mata si mungil. "Aku tahu aku gila. Aku brengsek. Aku adalah yang terburuk. Aku tahu. Aku mohon maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Kau juga minta maaf sebelumnya."

"Aku akan meminta maaf seumur hidupku, jika perlu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Dan itu berarti kau akan melakukan kesalahan seumur hidupmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol-ah, aku ingin mempercayaimu. Aku sangat ingin. Tapi, bahkan, aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata dan Baekhyun berhenti bicara. Pemuda itu bahkan berusaha agar ia tidak menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena terkejut. Bola mata sipitnya membesar, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang begitu serius. Baekhyun kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Kau.."

"Itu yang aku pikirkan." Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Aku bukan pria yang sempurna, Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu. Siapapun mengira aku adalah pria gila yang kabur karena menolak dijodohkan. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Tidak apa. Aku memahaminya."

Baekhyun menatap iris kelam Chanyeol. "Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan itu? Bukankah itu berarti kau butuh jawaban?"

"Aku tidak perlu itu saat ini. Aku hanya perlu kau tahu dan mempercayaiku. Itu saja, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengepalkan jemarinya, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. "Beri aku waktu."

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu. Sekarang, mari kerumahmu. Ibumu mengirim pesan untuk segera pulang beberapa menit yang lalu."

.

.

.

Oh Sehun bukanlah tipe pria yang cepat terlarut dalam kesedihan. Namun, keputusan mendadak Irene saat membatalkan status pertunangan mereka membuatnya selalu kepikiran, bahkan emosi di saat-saat tertentu. Sejauh ini, Irene benar-benar memenuhi kriteria yang diinginkannya. Gadis itu, walau bukan dari keluarga kaya, selalu menolak pemberian materil Sehun. Ia juga tidak manja dan cerdas.

"Ck."

Sehun memukul setirnya pelan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika usahanya membuat Irene kembali akan berhasil. Gadis itu sangat keras kepala. Ia akan berkata hitam untuk hitam dan putih untuk putih. Sehun menghela nafas. Kakinya menekan pedal rem pelan saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah.

"Bae Irene. Kau yang gila atau aku yang tergila – gila."

Kekehan Sehun menjadi satu satunya suara di mobil itu. Beberapa mobil mulai ikut berhenti di samping dan belakangnya. Sebuah mercedes mewah berhenti di sisi mobil Sehun. Pemuda itu menoleh dan dahinya dengan cepat berkerut. Disana, di mobil mewah itu, Daehyun duduk di kursi penumpang, dengan seorang wanita berambut pendek di sisinya.

Wanita itu terlihat lebih tua dari Daehyun. Namun, Sehun mengakui, cantiknya bukan main. Tapi, tunggu. Sehun serasa pernah melihat wajahnya. Otaknya berputar, mencoba mencari informasi soal wanita itu. Wajah familiar, khas luar Korea, luar biasa cantik—

'Ah, iya.'

Sehun meraih sebuah majalah _dashboard_ -nya. Majalah bisnis bulan lalu yang mengulas habis kerajaan bisnis di Shanghai. Wajah wanita berambut pendek menjadi sampulnya. Sebuah tulisan besar nama dan beritanya terpampang jelas.

 **Yuan ShanShan: Putri kerajaan iklan China, resmi membeli saham** _ **Seoul's Secret?**_

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Namun, kemudian ia mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli dan melempar majalah itu kembali ke _dashboard._ Lampu hijau berganti dari lampu merah dan mobil Sehun kembali terpacu cepat.

.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Byun sedikit berbeda malam ini. Tepat pukul tujuh malam, beragam menu makanan sudah tersedia diatas meja. Ayam panggang, kimchi, Ikan goreng pedas, _Enchilada_ favorit Baekhyun, juga sup makaroni dan sosis saus manis favorit Chanyeol. Beberapa pelayan menuangkan jus jeruk di masing-masing gelas.

"Wah, wah, lihat ini."

Byun Jaehyun terkekeh begitu memasuki ruang makan. Pelayan-pelayan tadi mundur dan memberi hormat kepadanya. Di belakang Jaehyun, Hyesun ikut tersenyum. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada paling belakang, mengikuti kedua Byun senior duduk di kursi makan.

"Lihatlah, Chanyeol." Hyesun menunjuk semangkuk besar sup makaroni. "Aku sampai menelepon ibumu demi bertanya apa makanan kesukaanmu. Baekhyunie, kau harus ingat ini. Chanyeol sangat menyukai sosis saus manis."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, menanggapi ucapan ibunya. Sebelum kesini, ia dan Chanyeol sepakat menutupi apa-apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sejak tadi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan bergandengan tangan, saling menggoda dan melempar senyum manis. Hal-hal kecil itu membuat Hyesun dan Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia, mengira segala hal baik-baik saja.

"Kalian akan berangkat jam berapa untuk besok?"

Suara Jaehyun, yang tengah menyendok sup makaroni ke mangkuknya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan sopan. "Kami mendapat tiket siang hari. Orangtuaku mengusahakan agar aku dan Baekhyun bisa melihat _sunset_ di sana."

"Oh, luar biasa." Sahut Hyesun. Ia menatap wajah anaknya. "Baekhyunie-ku mendapat mertua yang pengertian."

Tawa berderai diantara ketiga orang disana, minus Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mengusahakan senyum manisnya. Helaan nafasnya lirih terdengar. Ia menatap kedua orangtuanya. Jaehyun dan Hyesun yang sangat menyayanginya. Rela mencarinya belasan tahun. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka berdua dan menghapus senyum bahagia itu.

Matanya beralih melirik Chanyeol. Pria ini, entah bagaimana Baekhyun harus mendeskripsikannya. Terutama, bagaimana ia menyatakan cinta beberapa jam yang lalu. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak menemukan kebohongan dalam perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana hatinya bisa menerima itu, sesuatu seperti mengganjalnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie, lihatlah."

Baekhyun menaruh gelas berisi air putih di meja makan, dan berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayah dan ibunya. Hujan kembali mengguyur kota, dan Chanyeol diminta menginap. Baekhyun ingin menolak, namun urung ketika memikirkan hal-hal buruk soal berkendara ditengah hujan. Untungnya, Hyesun tahu diri untuk tidak menaruh mereka dalam satu kamar. Para pelayan kini telah sibuk mempersiapkan kamar tamu untuk Putra keluarga Park.

"Foto kalian sudah keluar. Zitao mengerjakannya dengan cepat."

Hyesun mengernyit. "Foto?"

"Ah." Chanyeol tersenyum tak enak. "Temanku, Zitao, meminta Baekhyun dan tiga temannya untuk menjadi model promosi koleksi _fashion_ terbarunya."

"Oh, benarkah? Apa Sehun bisa berkespresi dengan baik?" sahut Jaehyun. Tawa kembali berderai di ruang keluarga.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mengambil alih laptop yang tadi berada di hadapan Chanyeol ke pangkuannya. Ia menggerakkan kursor benda elektronik itu pelan-pelan. Zitao mengunggah foto mereka di instagram khusus _brand fashion-_ nya. Baru saja lima belas menit, ribuan komentar dan _likes_ membanjiri postingan tersebut.

 **Brand new fashion of #Zitao wear by oohsehun mrkanggun dokyungsoo & baekhyunee92 for your #new #life. Grab it on our special shop and website. Available for worldwide shipping. #catchoutfordiscount #comment #your #favorite **

**1.400.057 likes, 11253 comments**

 _parkayoung: Tuan Muda Oh Sehuuuuuun._

 _Azova10: parkayoung dia milikku. Tapi lihatlah, tidakkah kau berpikir bokong baekhyunee92 sangat bagus?_

 _chanbaekkr_club: Apa Chanyeol tidak diikutsertakan?_

 _deestacia: Azova10 parkayoung dasar wanita-wanita mesum._

 _cactus93: kyungsooooooo-ie!_

 _chanbaekyuu:Baekhyun sungguh luar biasa. Tapi yang lain juga menakjubkan._ _TT_TT_ _aku tidak bisa memilih._

 _btype_b: Aigooo. Lihatlah Kang Minhyuk! Tampannyaaa!_

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Komentar-komentar itu membuat moodnya menanjak naik. Ia begitu serius, hingga tanpa sadar, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Mereka benar. Kau menakjubkan."

Jemari Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Ia berdehem sedikit dan menyadari jika para Byun senior sudah tidak ada disana. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Matanya menutup sebentar. Perlahan, kepalanya menoleh, dan Baekhyun merasa itu adalah pilihan yang salah.

Mata Baekhyun seolah terkunci. Pandangan Chanyeol yang teduh membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dari jarak sedekat ini, pemuda itu sangatlah tampan. Mata besar dan hidung mancung, serta bibir tebal yang sempurna, membuat Chanyeol bagai dewa dari surga. Darah Baekhyun berdesir cepat, membuat wajahnya merah padam.

Si mungil itu berdehem. "Aku harus menyiapkan selimut."

Selanjutnya, bisa ditebak, kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Berdiri dan berlari, menjauhi Chanyeol yang kimi terkekeh. Menikmati setiap tingkah lelaki favoritnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin semuanya ada disini?"

"Iya, Nyonya."

"Termasuk alat _make up,_ piyama, dan pakaian dalam mereka?"

"Iya, Nyonya."

Junsu menghela nafasnya lega. "Ah, syukurlah. Dan sampai dimana Putra kita dan keluarga Byun, suamiku?"

Yoochun terkekeh dan menunjuk kearah pintu masuk bandara. "mereka sudah disana."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan Jaehyun dan Hyesung di masing-masing sisi mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang lewat lima belas menit. Itu artinya mereka akan dipanggil ke dalam bandara beberapa menit lagi. Junsu tersenyum lebar dan bergerak memeluk Hyesun.

"Apa putraku menyusahkanmu kemarin?"

Hyesun terkekeh. "Tidak sama sekali. Putramu sungguh menakjubkan."

"Kalian benar-benar tidak pergi bersama kami?"

"Maafkan aku, Hyung." Jaehyun berujar sedih. "Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan satu rapat. Kami akan menyusul esok pagi."

Hyesun mengangguk. "Kami titip Putra kami."

"Bukan masalah. Dia juga akan segera menjadi putraku."

Ucapan Junsu membuat ketiga orang tua lain kembali tertawa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih disana, masih dengan interaksi yang canggung. Baekhyun jelas menjauhi putra tunggal Park itu. Sejak tadi, jemarinya sibuk dengan _handphone_ – nya, membalas ucapan-ucapan dari ketiga sahabatnya. Chanyeol pun begitu. Beberapa rekan bisnisnya memberi selamat, disertai konfirmasi mereka yang akan hadir pada pesta utama esok malam. Sebuah suara khas terdengar, panggilan untuk pesawat yang akan dinaiki keluarga Park dan juga Baekhyun.

"Sudah saatnya." Junsu tersenyum, memberi gestur yang dipahami langsung oleh pelayannya. Pelayan pria itu bergerak membawa koper-koper mereka.

"Baekhyunie. Telepon kami begitu sampai, okay?"

Jaehyun mengelus rambut putra satu-satunya itu. "Kamo akan menyusul besok. Jaga diri baik-baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia memeluk kedua orangtuanya sebelum berbalik dan mengikuti Yoochun dan Junsu yang berjalan lebih dulu. Dibelakangnya, ada Chanyeol yang kini merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Tolong, jangan menolak dulu." Pinta Chanyeol. "Aku hanya akan menjagamu."

.

.

.

Daehyun menaruh belanjaannya diatas wastafel toilet pria. Tidak seperti biasanya, toilet di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut tidak ramai. Hanya ada satu bilik yang tertutup dan tidak ada satu orang pun selain Daehyun di _spot_ pencucian tangan. Dering _handphone_ mengalihkan perhatiannya. Daehyun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut begitu melihat nama di layar.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

" _Kau belum bersiap – siap?"_

"Belum." Daehyun bicara sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Aku haru saja berbelanja _tuxedo_ baru. Aku harus tetap terlihat tampan di mata Baekhyun."

" _Ck. Mereka akan bertunangan dan kau masih saja mengharapkannya."_

"Oh, kufikir kau akan mengacaukan pesta mereka?" balas Daehyun. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

" _Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya bilang, aku akan membuat hidup pertunangan mereka tidak baik."_

"Terdengar seperti mengancam dengan permen kapas beracun." Daehyun terkekeh. "Manis namun mematikan."

Sebuah kekehan terdengar di seberang sana. _"Sudahlah. Percepat persiapanmu dan segera berangkat. Ikuti mereka dengan baik. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya."_

"Tentu. Aku akan cepat."

Sedetik setelahnya, Daehyun memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. _Handphone_ itu kembali ditaruhnya di saku _jeans._ Lelaki itu bersiul, merapikan rambut dan tersenyum senang melihat wajahnya yang memang tampan. Ia mengambil tas belanjaan miliknya dan bergegas melangkajh keluar dari toilet.

Tanpa tahu, jika orang di dalam bilik mendengar segalanya. Tanpa tahu, orang itu kini keluar, mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah memerah yang menahan amarah. Tanpa tahu, dia baru saja memancing sahabat _berani mati_ dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Oh Sehun —orang itu— menelepon sebuah nomor.

"Minhyuk hyung, bisa kita bertemu? Tidak, tidak, hanya kita berdua. Kyungsoo sedang bersama Jongin—baiklah, sampai bertemu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ciaaaaaaaaaa. Selamat ulang tahun EXO-L. Semoga kita bertemu di tahun-tahun selanjutnya.**

 **Omong-omong saya update bareng Blood Type-B, parkayoung, Azova10, sama JongTakGu. Cusss di cek lapak mereka.**

 **Anyway ini saya pasti update telat karena harus nunggu sinyal Bagus. /sigh.**

 **Pokoknya, happy birthday EXO-L. Maaf jika ini masih atau semakin jelek. Chapter depan ayo kita main-main di jeju~**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya sementara beberapa petugas membawa masuk koper-kopernya. Mereka baru saja sampai dan mata Baekhyun serasa berat. Pemuda itu rasanya ingin tertidur namun terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memejamkan mata.

"Tuan, anda perlu makanan sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan makan di restoran nanti. Kalian boleh keluar."

Petugas hotel itu mengangguk dengan patuh sebelum melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membuka mantel tipis yang tadi dikenakannya. Jika tidur tidak bisa maka pilihannya hanya mandi. Bukan ide yang buruk. Baekhyun membuka kemeja dan celana jeansnya. Kain terakhirnya baru akan ia lepas saat kenop pintu kamar hotelnya terayun dan Chanyeol masuk dengan mata melotot begitu melihatnya hampir telanjang.

"Wow, baekhyunie. Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama?"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Seratus persen."

Wajah Minhyuk berubah serius. Lima belas menit berlalu setelah Sehun mengajaknya bertemu dan bercerita semua hak yang dia dengar di toilet pusat perbelanjaan. Pemuda tampan itu meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Begini Sehun, jika itu _memang_ Daehyun, artinya..."

"Keluarga Jung." Sehun berdecak. "Aku tahu."

"Nah. Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih memintaku memilih menyelamatkan Baekhyun atau memiliki masalah dengan Krystal?"

"Ck. Aku tidak memintamu untuk memilih. Kau bodoh sekali, sih."

"Apanya?" Minhyuk mendengus. "Lalu kau punya ide apa? Kau tahu bagaimana membongkar niat Daehyun tanpa membuat Krystal marah?"

"Apa kau lupa? Walau bagian dari Jung, Krystal dan Chanyeol juga sangat dekat. Menurut kabar, Jessica pun masih memiliki hubungan baik dengan Chanyeol. Masalah hanya pada tetua Jung dan Park."

Minhyuk bersedekap. "Aku belum paham."

"Begini." Sehun mendekatkan kursinya kearah Minhyuk. "Jika kau bisa berlari bersama, untuk apa lelah sendiri?"

Dahi Minhyuk berkerut awalnya. Ia mencoba mencerna beberapa kalimat dan menggapai maksud seupunya ini. Sedetik berlalu, seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana langkah awalnya?"

"Aku sudah mengurus tiket." Ucap Sehun. "Kau mengurus sisanya."

.

.

.

Makan bersama keluarga Park kali ini sedikit lebih berisik. Yoora dan Junsu sibuk berbincang bagaimana hebatnya _chef_ hotel membuat saus lemon yang menjadi teman mereka memakan daging kepiting. Yoochun sendiri berpisah, sibuk mengobrol di sisi lain dengan manager hotel yang masih junior kampusnya. Seung hoon belum terlihat. Yoora bilang, Manse mengambek dan minta berkeliling pantai.

Keheningan yang aneh justru menyebar di sekitar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya, hening saat ini lebih ke canggung, tanpa emosi. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak suka mentimun, kan? Untukku, ya?"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun berdehem. "Y-ya. Silahkan."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi. Jantungnya bertalu hebat setiap matanya tak sengaja menatap Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya, di kamar tadi, mereka benar-benar mandi bersama. Telanjang, hanya celana dalam yang menutupi bagian bawah mereka. Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun. Lelaki itu bahkan dengan telaten membantunya menggosok punggung.

Tapi, hal aneh justru dirasakan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa setelah itu dia tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Karena kalau tidak, dia hanya akan teringat pada gosokan lembut telapak tangan besar itu. Ah, sial.

"Baekhyunie, bukankah mereka temanmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat Yoora menyebut namanya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan mengikuti tatapan Yoora. Dahinya berkerut. "Sehun? Minhyuk? Krystal?"

"Oh, bukankah dia Putri keluarga Jung?" sahut Junsu. "Mau apa gadis itu disini."

"Eomma." Chanyeol menegur. "Dia juga teman Baekhyun. Tunanganku yang mengundangnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Sesungguhnya dia mulai bingung jika pembicaraan sudah pada tahap perang dingin keluarga Jung dan Park. Lagipula keberadaan ketiga orang itu lebih membuatnya bingung. Ada urusan apa mereka berangkat lebih dulu? Terlebih, tidak ada satu pun baik Sehun atau Minhyuk yang menghubunginya.

"Tumben mereka tidak bersama Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan Sehun dan yang lain menyusuri koridor hotel. "Apa mereka ada urusan bisnis?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

 _Karena memang dia tidak tahu._

"Benarkah? Aish, oppa! Bagaimana bisa? Baiklah, tunggu disana, aku akan menyuruh pegawai hotel membantumu. Iya, iya."

Kini, semua tatapan beralih pada Yoora yang cemberut setelah menutup teleponnya. Wanita itu kembali menggigit daging kepiting sembari melirik sekitar, berharap ada satu atau dua orang petugas yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

"Noona, ada apa?"

"Seung hoon menelepon. Manse terlalu manja hingga membuat mereka terpisah di kebun jeruk. Aku mencari petugas yang bisa dimintai tolong membantu Seung hoon mencarinya."

"Apa?!" Junsu hampir berteriak. "Dan kau sesantai ini?"

"Eomma, aku juga panik. Aku hanya mencoba tenang atau kandunganku akan kembali bermasalah."

"Aish, sudahlah. Biar aku yang mencarinya. Aigoo, cucuku!"

"Sudah, sudah."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menengahi dan Baekhyun bangun dari kursi, menahan Junsu yang sudah akan berdiri. Junsu sudah hampir menangis dan Yoora hampir putus asa mencari pegawai hotel yang sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan.

"Biar aku saja. Kalian tunggulah disini. Di perkebunan kan?"

Yoora mengangguk. "Kau yakin, Yeollie?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan meminum habis air mineral di gelasnya. "Aku akan menelepon Seung hoon hyung dulu."

"Aku ikut."

Chanyeol mengangkat tatapannnya. Kedua alisnya juga ikut terangkat dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini menjilat bibirnya gugup. Junsu tersenyum cerah.

"Benar! Berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri. Nah ayo, temukan cucuku."

.

.

.

"Kau paham?"

Krystal mengangguk. "Ya. Aku akan menunggu di hotel. Memantau keadaan, dan tetap memonitor keberadaan Daehyun. _Anyway,_ aku sudah mendapat semua gambar dari CCTV hotel."

"Kerja bagus, sayang."

Awalnya, Krystal menatap skeptis permintaan Sehun dan Minhyuk. Terlebih, target pemantauan mereka adalah sepupunya sendiri, Daehyun. Tapi, bukan berarti ia memihak pria itu. Krystal terlalu peka untuk ukuran wanita. Lagipula gadis ini punya kemampuan lebih di bidang _software_ dan _hacking._ Sehun merasa kemampuannya sangat berguna.

"Aku akan mulai mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Minhyuk hyung kau gali informasi dari keluarga Park, okay?"

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Siap."

"Oh, mereka keluar." Krystal menunjuk satu bagian di ujung laptopnya. Tampilan CCTV dari restoran hotel. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka keluar bersama."

.

.

.

Seunghoon berdiri denga dua orang petugas perkebunan di sisinya. Pria itu terlihat lelah. Sesekali, ia mengusap keringat di dahinya dan menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Tiga orang petugas lain datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan." Salah seorang dari mereka melapor. "Tapi CCTV menangkap, anak itu sudah keluar area lima belas menit sebelum dinyatakan hilang."

Kedua mata Seunghoon membola. "Tidak mungkin."

"Itu kemungkinan saat Tuan Song berusaha mencarinya sendiri. Kalian terselip oleh waktu."

Seunghoon mengacak rambutnya. Benar. Pada awal sadar Manse terpisah dari dirinya, Seunghoon bersikeras mencarinya sendiri. Karena dia pikir, Manse sedang ke toilet atau menganggu beberapa karyawan wanita. Sekarang, dia bingung apakah harus memberi tahu istrinya lebih lanjut.

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah Seunghoon. Beberapa orang menyadari siapa mereka dan mulai memotret. Beberapa lainnya berbisik, menyebut nama keduanya diikuti kata pertunangan. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun." Seunghoon menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalian disini."

"Bagaimana kelanjutannya, hyung? Kalian sudah menemukannya?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari kedua belah bibir Seunghoon. "Kemungkinan aku akan mencari keluar perkebunan. CCTV menunjukkan Manse sudah keluar, disaat aku sibuk mencarinya sendiri."

"Astaga." Baekhyun menutup bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita mulai cari."

Chanyeol mencekal lengan Baekhyun. "Hey, hey, tunggu. Kau tidak bermaksud mencarinya sendiri, bukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana lagi?" Baekhyun mendesah. "Chanyeol, anak itu bahkan belum tahu mana maksud baik dan maksud buruk."

"Baekhyunie, Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol menarik lengan pemuda itu mendekat dan menangkup wajah mungilnya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat serius, namun hangat disaat bersamaan. Kedua ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus pipi tembam Baekhyun.

"Jangan panik dulu, okay? Sebentar dulu, sebentar." Chanyeol menoleh. "Hyung, hubungi pihak hotel. Minta mereka hubungi jika Manse kembali kesana."

Seunghoon mengangguk. "Baik, baik."

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan mencari di sekitar pantai hingga dermaga." Chanyeol menunjuk para petugas. "Kalian, berjaga disini, aku mohon tetap hubungi aku jika menemukan petunjuk baru."

"Bukan masalah, Tuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk puas. Ia kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun. Dan menggenggam tangan si mungil.

"Ayo, Baekhyunie, kita mulai dari pantai."

Langkah mereka berdua menjauh dari perkebunan. Seunghoon pun mulai sibuk menelepon demi sebuah bantuan. Di sisi lain, Sehun sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia yang sebelumnya bersembunyi dibawah pohon, kini mulai meloncat kecil sambil bergidik.

"Aish, semut sialan!"

.

.

.

"Manse-ya!"

"Tuan, kau melihat anak ini di sekitar sini?"

Beberapa gelengan dan kerutan dahi orang yang ditanyai membuat Chanyeol hampir putus asa. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang ada di sisinya. Mereka baru saja menelepon Seunghoon. Kakak ipar Chanyeol itu bilang tidak ada tanda-tanda Manse kembali ke hotel atau ke perkebunan.

"Bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati dua gadis seusia sekolah menengah tersenyum kepadanya. Kedua gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Salah seorang diantara mereka meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Oppa! Oppa! Astaga, kau manis sekali!"

Tentu saja, Baekhyun tersenyum. Namun, kerutan dahi yang dalam justru terpampang di wajah Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu bersedekap, melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap kedua gadis itu bergantian. Salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan kamera pada Chanyeol.

"Oppa, boleh fotokan kami bertiga?"

Mata besar Chanyeol melebar. "Apa? Kalian tidak mengenalku?"

"Kami tahu. Kau Park Chanyeol." Satu gadis lainnya menyahut. "Tapi saat ini, kami hanya ingin berfoto dengan Baekhyun oppa."

Baekhyun meringis. Setengah geli setengah miris. Walau begitu, Chanyeol tetap menggenggam kamera dan mulai mempersiapkan lensa. Kedua gadis itu kini telah mengapit Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun lebih cantik dari dua gadis di sisinya?

"Siap? Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.."

Bunyi 'klik' terdengar beberapa kali seiring empat foto yang terambil dan tersimpan di kamera tersebut. Dua gadis itu masih mengajak ngobrol Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

Pria itu berinisiatif mengangkat kembali kamera milik si gadis. Jemarinya menekan tombol potret berkali-kali, menangkap suasana natural dari Baekhyun dan kedua gadis itu. Indah, Baekhyun begitu indah. Latar pantai dengan pohon palem di sekitar mereka menjadi nilai plus. Chanyeol menggerakkan kamera itu ke sekitar. Fokusnya bergerak otomatis, lalu membulatkan mata saat menangkap sosok kecil yang dikenalnya, tengah duduk tertidur dibawah pohon.

"Manse?" Chanyeol bergumam. Tangannya bergerak mengembalikan kamera si gadis. "Manse-ya!"

Seperti anak penurut, Baekhyun ikut berlari di belakang Chanyeol, setelah meminta izin dan berterima kasih pada dua gadis tadi. Ia menyusul Chanyeol, yang tengah duduk memangku Manse. Bocah kecil itu tertidur pulas.

"Astaga." Baekhyun memegang dahi Manse. Normal. "Dia pasti kelelahan."

"Ck. Anak ini." Chanyeol berdecak dan menggendong Manse dalam pelukannya. "Baekhyunie, ayo kita kembali ke hotel. Taksi!"

Di sisi lain, sebuah taksi di belakang taksi yang dipesan Chanyeol, terbuka pada jendela penumpang. Sehun melirik dari balik kaca mata hitamnya. Saat taksi kedua sejoli itu berjalan menjauh, Sehun menepuk supir taksi yang dinaikinya.

"Ayo, pak. Ikuti taksi di depan."

.

.

.

"Syukurlah."

Junsu menghela nafas bahagia. Walau akhirnya Manse sedikit demam, selebihnya kondisi anak itu baik-baik saja. Dokter yang di fasilitasi pihak hotel pun menyatakan hal yang sama. Yoora berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk adiknya.

"Terimakasih, Calon Pengantin." Ucap Yoora terkekeh. "Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Baekhyun juga. Dimana dia?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kulit Baekhyun agak sensitif. Tadi dia langsung izin membersihkan diri."

"Kamarmu dan Baekhyun punya pemandangan bagus. Matahari terbenam akan terlihat dari balkonnya. Pilihan ibu."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

"Ajak Baekhyun melihatnya. Aku tahu hubungan kalian belum begitu baik. Berusahalah lebih giat. Bagaimanapun, dia calon pendampingmu."

"Tentu, Noona. Tentu."

.

.

.

Hotel tempat Baekhyun dan keluarga Park menginap memiliki desain unik yang sesuai dengan suasana pantai di sekitarnya. Hotel itu tidak memiliki banyak lantai, hanya empat tingkat, dengan balkon berpegangan rendah disekitarnya. Tempat yang memang banyak digunakan untuk bulan madu. Pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri dilaksanakan di _hall_ utama hotel ini. _Hall_ berkapasitas seratus lima puluh orang itu akan disulap menjadi _private party_ yang mewah esok hari.

"Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya. Setelah mandi tadi, Baekhyun memutuskan menikmati waktu sore di balkon kamar mereka. Ya. Nyonya Park membuat mereka berada dalam satu kamar. Satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun semakin canggung saja.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu mendapat balasan dari si mungil. Ia berharap, Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan tenang dan sepenuhnya percaya pada sikapnya beberapa hari ini. Karena jujur saja, Chanyeol sudah tidak punya strategi apapun lagi demi meluapkan perasaannya. Saat ini, ia hanya berharap Baekhyun mengerti. Chanyeol pun berdehem dan duduk di sisi Baekhyun.

"Manse baik-baik saja kan?" Baekhyun bertanya lebih dulu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Panasnya mulai berangsur turun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Dalam hati ia bergumam akan menyempatkan diri menjenguk bocah itu di kamarnya. Hening kembali menyambut. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya gugup.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin berbicara soal kemarin."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang melebar. "Baekhyun, sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu memikirkan..."

"Jadi kau.. Menyuruhku melupakannya?"

"Bukan begitu." Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan tatapan yang masih berfokus pada si mungil. "Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku tidak mau membebanimu. Aku ini murni menyukai laki-laki. Tapi kau, mungkin saja kau masih menyukai wanita. Aku tidak akan memaksa orientasimu. Mungkin kita akan bertunangan dan menikah, tapi aku akan membebaskanmu soal itu. Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan keharusan saat menjadi pendampingku."

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. "Chanyeol, tidakkah kau merasa semua yang kau katakan hanya ada di kepalamu?"

"Apa?"

"Semua yang kau katakan itu, hanya buah kekhawatiran yang menjelma menjadi _self-defending_ dirimu. Kau ketakukan dengan kenyataan yang bahkan belum terjadi. Persis Casuarinas."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin kau mempercayaiku. Kau membuktikannya. Tapi sekarang, aku jadi ragu, apa kau selalu menyimpan segalanya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup dengan pendamping yang bahkan tidak mau berbagi denganku?"

Chanyeol tercekat. "Baekhyun.."

"Mari kita mulai dari diriku. Aku tidak suka mentimun, kau tahu. Favoritku Enchilada dan Strawberry. Pada dasarnya, aku suka makan. Aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak. Aku takut petir, kulitku sensitif. Aku—oh, haruskah kuberitahu ukuran bajuku. Ukuranku medium. Aku—hmph."

Chanyeol tidak tahan. Walau belum pasti, dia hanya ingin membuktikannya. Baekhyun bilang dia harus percaya, dia harus ingat jika dia punya pendamping. Bibir Chanyeol hanya menempel di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tanpa sebuah pergerakan. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak hebat.

Lima belas detik berlalu, Chanyeol menguji nyalinya. Pria itu menggerakkan bibirnya pelan. Usapan labia tebalnya begitu lembut, membasahi permukaan _pinkish lips_ si mungil. Chanyeol masih bergerak sendirian, sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya menutup mata, menikmati ciuman lembut dirinya.

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Chanyeol. Dadanya merasa agak lega. Layaknya sebuah beban lain kembali terangkat dari dalam sana. Matahari mulai bergerak turun, tenggelam dalam peraduannya. Tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggul Baekhyun. Pria itu mengangkat calon tunangan mungilnya keatas pangkuan dan mencium bibirnya semakin dalam. Baekhyun bergerak mendekat, memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menikmati segalanya.

Senja kali ini, resmi milik mereka.

.

.

.

Di balik sebuah ayunan berbentuk bulan sabit, Sehun tersenyum puas. Letak kamar yang di pesan Minhyuk sangatlah strategis. Dua balkon ke kanan dari balkon kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun berhasil merekam segalanya. Ciuman sensual yang akan menjadi langkah awal penyelamatan sahabat ala dirinya.

"Hey, Krystal." Sehun melangkah masuk kembali ke kamar. "Habis ini, tolong urus video—YAK! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGHARGAIKU!"

Dalam pepatah, Oh Sehun, orang ketiga ditengah dua sejoli yang tengah memagut bibir, adalah orang yang sebentar lagi mendapat keuntungan besar. Lupakan. Itu hanya karangan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

Ketemu lagi dengan Chapter Tujuuuuuuuh! Btw hari ini (walau udah pasti telat) aku update bareng:

 **Azova10 feat Parkayoung, Railash61, dan Blood-Type B.**

Cusssss di ceek punya mereka~


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang makan malam, Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas, selagi Chanyeol memakai baju kasualnya. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum lebar. Wajah Baekhyun saat tertidur sama indahnya dengan wajah malaikat dalam penggambaran para pelukis. Pujangga sekalipun pasti akan memujanya. Chanyeol menunduk sedikit ke arah ranjang dan mengusap pelan pipi tembam itu.

"Sayang?"

Perut Chanyeol berbunga sendiri. Selepas ciuman hebat di balkon, Baekhyun mulai mengijinkan panggilan indah itu. Mereka tidak berpacaran. Chanyeol dengan sangat percaya diri berkata mereka tidak perlu membuat status pacaran. Baekhyun adalah tunangannya. Calon suaminya. Bukan pacarnya.

"Hey, Baby Byun." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ayo bangun. Keluargamu sudah dibawah."

"Hng.."

Senyum Chanyeol berkembang semakin lebar. Matanya tiada bosan memandangi pria mungil itu. "Ayo. Bersiaplah. Kita turun sama-sama."

"Kenapa appa dan eomma tidak langsung kesini saja?" Baekhyun, tanpa sadar, merengut manja.

"Aku bilang pada mereka kalau kau sedang istirahat. Karena itu, mari bergegas dan jangan buat mereka menunggu lebih lama, oke?"

Hembusan nafas pelan terdengar. Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Si mungil itu merenggangkan badannya sesekali. Saat netranya memandang Chanyeol, sebersit sinar jahil terbentuk. Baekhyun bergerak mendekat, mencium pipi Chanyeol dan memasang wajah _puppy_ menggemaskan yang menjadi andalannya.

"Gendong~ Chanyeolie gendong~"

Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar untuk menikahimu.

.

.

.

"Itu terlalu berbahaya."

Krystal menyahut di tengah mulutnya yang masih mengunyah makanan. Sehun menghela nafas dan menoleh ke Minhyuk. Ketiganya kini berada di teras restoran makanan cepat saji. Video ciuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di tengah meja. Sehun baru saja mengemukakan keinginannya mengunggah video itu ke media sosial.

"Krystal benar, Sehun." Ucap Minhyuk akhirnya. "Penggemar dadakan mereka kebanyakan siswa sekolah yang belum cukup umur. Ciuman di hotel jelas bukan pelajaran yang bagus untuk mereka."

Dalam hati, Sehun menyetujui pendapat dua sahabatnya ini. Tapi, masalahnya ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat Daehyun berhenti dengan rencananya.

"Tapi, tidak ada jalan lain. Pesta pertunangan mulai besok. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Jung Daehyun menggagalkannya."

Krystal dan Minhyuk terdiam, saling berpandangan bingung. Jemari Krystal bergerak menekan tombol _play_ pada video tadi. Teknik pengambilan Sehun lumayan bagus. Video itu seolah sempurna didukung tempat yang strategis dan resolusi kamera _handphone_ yang bagus.

"Video yang bagus. Kalian punya bakat."

Hening sesaat sebelum ketiganya menoleh panik. Sosok Yoora dan Kyuhyun ada di belakang mereka, berdiri menjulang. Yoora tersenyum manis melirik video yang masih terputar di meja. Krystal berdehem canggung dan mematikannya.

"Nona Park." Minhyuk menegur sopan disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Aku kenal wajah kalian." Yoora tersenyum semakin lebar. "Putra-putri konglomerat Korea tidak terlalu sulit untuk dihafalkan wajahnya."

Ketiganya saling berpandangan, bingung menanggapi si sulung Park. Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Yoora pun masih terdiam. Pengawal Keluarga Byun itu pasti ditugasi menemani. Sehun mencelos. Itu artinya Keluarga Byun juga telah sampai Jeju. Waktu mereka menyelamatkan pertunangan semakin sedikit.

"Saat pertama kali melihat kalian memasuki hotel yang sama, aku sama sekali tidak curiga." Yoora memulai. "Tapi, saat aku melihat Sehun merekam semua itu dari lantai satu, aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian kesini? Kalian jelas bukan hanya ingin menghadiri pesta pertunangan adikku."

"Nona Park." Sehun berkata hati-hati. "Kau salah paham. Kami tidak bermaksud jelek."

"Lalu?"

Sehun menatap Minhyuk, meminta pertolongan. Sementara, Krystal masih menunduk. Rasanya nyalinya ciut berhadapan langsung dengan putri sulung keluarga Park. Di sisi lain, Minhyuk akhirnya menghela nafas, mulai mengatur kata per kata.

"Begini, Nona Park. Bagaimana jika kita berbisnis?"

Alis Yoora terangkat satu. "Apa kau akan mengajakku taruhan?"

"Teknisnya, ya. Tapi, tidak dengan uang. Juga, tidak untuk membuktikan mana yang salah mana yang benar. Kita lakukan sebuah perjanjian untung-rugi."

Sehun berdecak. Pembicaraan apa ini. "Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Kami akan memberitahu apa yang akan kami lalukan disini. Kau cukup mendengarkan. Tapi setelahnya, kau wajib membantu." Minhyuk mulai percaya diri. "Seperti penjual, rahasia kami adalah barang yang kami jual. Uangmu adalah bantuan yang wajib kau keluarkan, apapun bentuknya. Sepakat?"

Yoora menahan nafasnya. Pewaris-pewaris muda ini membuatnya takjub. Ia melirik sekitar sebentar. "Sepakat."

Dan, benang-benang rencana mulai bermunculan di otak Minhyuk, seiring dengan senyum kepuasannya.

.

.

.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin Baekhyun Samchon!"

Junsu menghela nafas. "Apa Yoora belum kembali? Aish anak itu!"

Hyesun dan Jaehyun tersenyum geli melihat gaya manja Manse yang menolak disuapi sang nenek. Orangtua Baekhyun itu juga senang dalam hati. Melihat bagaimana keluarga Park menerima putra semata wayang mereka dengan baik benar-benar membuat siapapun lega.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku baru turun." Seunghoon menarik kursk sebelum membungkuk minta maaf. Pria itu melirik sekitar meja makan. "Loh, dimana istriku?"

"Appa! Baekhyun Samchon mana?"

Seunghoon terbengong. Dirinya yang tadi tertidur lebih lama masih bingung apa yang terjadi di ruang makan hotel mewah itu. Junsu menatapnya lelah.

"Istrimu tadi mengidam. Pengawal Keluarga Byun menemaninya ke restoran cepat saji."

"Apa?" Seunghoon melebarkan matanya. Merasa bersalah karena tidur terlalu lama. "Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku yang mengantarnya tadi."

"Sudahlah kau juga lelah." Yoochun menyahut dan terkekeh. "Apa kau melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Mereka belum turun."

"Tidak, Appa. Mungkin mereka sebentar lagi turun."

Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengobrol dengan Jaehyun. Beberapa pelayan berdatangan dan menaruh makanan-makanan lanjutan. Manse masih cemberut. Bersikeras menunggu Baekhyun menyuapinya.

"Oh, sudah ramai."

"BAEKHYUN SAMCHON!"

Terkejut, Baekhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya. Namun, tersenyum saat Manse menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Bocah itu memeluk Baekhyun seperti koala. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun menggendongnya.

"Aigoo. Maafkan dia, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Eomonim."

Mata Hyesun bertabrakan dengan mata sang anak. Sambil tetap menggendong Manse, Baekhyun memutar kearah orangtuanya dan mencium mereka. Sementara Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat menikmati waktumu disini." Jaehyun menggoda, disahuti tawa menggelegar Yoochun.

"Dia bersama calon mertuanya. Tentu semuanya akan baik." Hyesun ikut menanggapi.

Wajah Baekhyun merahlah sudah. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum malu sambil bergerak menuju sisi Chanyeol. Manse bersikeras tetap bersamanya. Jadi, dengan sedikit kesulitan, Baekhyun membawa bocah itu keatas pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, karena sudah berkumpul semua.."

"Appa, Yoora belum datang." Seunghoon menengahi. Yoochun berdecak.

"Aku ingin memimpin _cheers_ dengan wine. Ibu hamil jelas tidak boleh meminumnya." Sungut Yoochun layaknya anak kecil, membuat Junsu menggeleng tak percaya. "Sudahlah, Ayo kita mulai. Untuk pesta pertunangan yang lancar. _Cheers_!"

Semuanya mengangkat gelas ramping berisi _wine_ milik mereka. " _Cheers!"_

" _Cheers?_ Keju? Baekhyun Samchon ayo suapi aku keju~~~~~~~"

Tawa keras terdengar selepas si kecil Manse kembali merengut. Malam yang indah, keluarga lengkap, pertunangan di depan mata. Baekhyun jelas tidak pernah bermimpi jika hidupnya akan sebegini sempurnanya.

.

.

.

 **Esok Hari, Pukul 18.40, Dua puluh menit menjelang acara.**

"Dengar, ya, kalian semua berjaga di depan, koridor menuju area kamar, belakang dan juga pintu masuk utama. Awasi siapapun yang masuk dan keluar. Di dapur aman?"

"Aman, Nyonya."

Park Yoochun dan Byun Jaehyun saling menatap tak mengerti saat hall utama hotel itu dikelilingi petugas safari hitam. Layaknya petugas profesional, mereka berjaga di setiap sisi. Anehnya, sepengetahuan Yoochun, ia tidak pernah membayar mereka. Yoochun menatap Yoora yang sibuk memberi perintah.

"Yoora? Siapa mereka?"

Yoora menoleh saat Ayah juga calon besan keluarganya datang menghampiri. Wanita yang sudah mengenakan gaun indah berwarna krem itu tersenyum. Beberapa petugas membungkuk meminta izin undur diri.

"Ayah? Tuan Byun? Kalian sudah turun?"

"Siapa mereka?" Yoochun menunjuk para petugas dengan dagunya. "Rasa-rasanya aku tidak pernah menyewa petugas tambahan."

"Aku pun begitu." Jaehyun menanggapi. "Apa ada yang terjadi? Darimana mereka datang?"

"Itu dari kami, Tuan Byun, Tuan Park."

 _Tepat._

Yoora bersorak dalam hati. Sosok Minhyuk dan Sehun datang tepat waktu. Kedua pemuda yang telah memakai tuksedo hitam membungkuk sesaat, memberi hormat pada yang lebih tua.

"Dari kalian?" Yoochun mengernyit heran. "Tapi untuk apa?"

Minhyuk tersenyum. "Belakangan, popularitas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di titik tertinggi. Tentu acara ini butuh tenaga tambahan. Lagipula, Baekhyun adalah sahabat kami. Anggap saja, ini hadiah."

"Astaga." Jaehyun terkekeh. "Sebenarnya tidak perlu, nak. Tapi Terimakasih. Dimana ayahmu?"

"Oh, Paman Kang meminta izin tidak hadir. Beliau ada di Australia." Sahut Sehun, dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ah, si Kang itu. Padahal ini satu-satunya waktu kita untuk berkumpul." Sungut Yoochun bercanda. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Pesta akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Nikmatilah."

Minhyuk, Sehun dan Yoora membungkuk sopan saat Yoochun dan Jaehyun berlalu menuju _venue_ utama. Yoora menghembuskan nafas leganya. Ia menatap dua pemuda tadi.

"Aku hampir saja kehilangan kata." Yoora mendesah. "Apa Krystal sudah siap di posisinya?"

"Tentu, Nona." Minhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Semoga dia bisa menjalankannya dengan baik."

Sehun berdehem. "Harus. Semua harus berhasil."

.

.

.

Daehyun mengancingkan kemeja putihnya dan memasang jas hitam. Rambutnya sudah dipoles _pomade_ dan rapih dengan bentuk indah, memamerkan keningnya. Suara pintu di belakangnya terdengar. Dahi Daehyun berkerut saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya masuk.

"Krystal? Dari mana kau tahu..."

"Oppa!" Krystal berjalan kearah Daehyun dan menatapnya tajam. "Kita harus bicara."

Daehyun menghela nafas kasar. "Keluarlah. Aku akan segera ke pesta."

"Begitu pun aku. Kita bisa pergi bersama. Jadi, ayo duduk dulu. Aku perlu berbicara hal penting."

Daehyun meliriknya. "Soal apa?"

"Baekhyun."

Gerakan tangan Daehyun pada jasnya berhenti. Ah, dia mengerti. Krystal mungkin mencium gelagat lain dari kehadirannya pada pesta ini. Ia melipat bibirnya sebentar dan menoleh pada Krystal.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku tahu semuanya." Sahut Krystal. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Mereka sudah bahagia. Tidak bisakah kau merelakan Baekhyun?"

Diluar dugaan, Daehyun tertawa keras. "Krystal. Ini bukan soal merelakan. Tidak bisakah kau ingat berapa kali keluarga Park menginjak keluarga Jung?"

"Oppa.."

"Jessica Noona.. mereka membuat nama Jessica Noona seperti pelacur.. bahkan dia tidak bisa hidup di negaranya sendiri. Kau tahu itu, Krystal? Jessica itu kakakmu!"

"Aku tahu." Krystal mengepalkan jarinya. Berusaha lebih kuat. "Aku jauh lebih tahu dari dirimu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan?"

"Kakek memberitahu..."

"Justru itu. Apapun yang kau ketahui hanya bersumber dari Kakek! Kau tidak pernah bertanya! Kau tidak pernah mau mencari tahu! Kau hanya bisa menerima."

Daehyun mengernyit bingung. "Krystal, apa maksudmu?"

Gadis Jung itu menghela nafasnya banyak-banyak. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamar Daehyun. Pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh. Acara inti pasti sudahlah dimulai. Krystal kembali menatap Daehyun.

"Duduklah. Akan kuceritakan hal yang perlu kau tahu."

.

.

.

Para tamu mulai memenuhi _hall_ utama hotel. Meja-meja penuh makanan telah disediakan. Hiasan _hall_ telah diubah dengan warna emas indah. Yoora berdiri di sisi Seunghoon. Manse masih mengemil kue diantara mereka.

 _Seorang pengusaha. Yuan shanshan. Itu yang aku selidiki. Daehyun meneleponnya malam itu._

Kemarin malam, Yoora merelakan waktu tidurnya hilang satu jam demi nama itu. Pengusaha asal China Yuan Li adalah nama yang tidak asing. Pengusaha media yang terkenal hingga seluruh negara Asia. Yuan Shanshan adalah putri satu-satunya. Yoora bahkan menemukan undangan khusus untuk dirinya. Perusahaan juga mengundang wanita itu rupanya.

"Eomma, mau kue?"

Yoora tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Manse. "Tidak, sayang. Kau saja yang makan, ya?"

Mata Yoora kembali awas dengan tamu-tamu yang mulai memenuhi ruang. Ia ingat. Wajah lancip, rambut pendek dan tubuh tinggi semampai. Visual yang ia temukan setelah menyelam mesin pencari malam tadi. Belum ada. Wanita itu belum datang.

 _Tunggu._

Bulat matanya menyipit. Figur yang dihafalnya memasuki _hall_ dengan gaun merah berdada rendah. Yoora tersenyum. _Kena kau._

"Oppa, aku ke toilet sebentar, ya?"

Seunghoon menatap istrinya sebentar. "Kenapa? Perutmu sakit? Mual?"

"Tidak, tidak." Yoora tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin buang air kecil. Tolong jaga Manse, ya?"

"Tentu. Telepon aku kalau kau butuh oke?"

Yoora mengangguk. Ia berjalan pelan menyelip beberapa tamu dan berhenti di sebuah pintu kaca. Tubuhnya membelakangi pintu itu. Yuan Shanshan ada di baliknya. Sibuk dengan _handphone_ entah untuk apa.

"Kemana anak itu?!"

 _Daehyun kah?_ Benak Yoora penuh dengan dugaan. Jika yang coba dihubungi Yuan adalah Daehyun, berarti Sehun dan Minhyuk benar soal dugaan mereka. Kurang ajar. Apa maksud wanita gila ini ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan adiknya?

"Oh, akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku."

Yoora berubah waswas. _Apa Krystal gagal melakukan tugasnya?_

"Ya, aku sudah disini." Suara Yuan terasa menyebalkan di telinga Yoora. "Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

Hening menyambut. Yoora memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. Ia berusaha tenang. Perutnya tidak boleh bermasalah disini. Ia harus tenang. _Atau Plan B dilaksanakan._ Yuan belum bersuara. Sampai, sebuah desisan terdengar.

"Kau tidak bercanda Daehyun? Apa maksudmu membatalkan segalanya?!"

 _Ah. Krystal melakukan hal yang benar._

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Daehyun, kita sudah sepakat!" Wajah Yuan memerah karena amarah. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, biar aku yang— apa? Apa maksudmu dengan rekaman? Daehyun! Daehyun!"

Yoora buru-buru menepikan tubuhnya saat Yuan mengumpat dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Wajah wanita bergaun merah itu penuh amarah. Walau tidak tahu apa rencananya, Yoora lega jika Daehyun membatalkan semuanya.

 _Dan memang baguslah jika tidak akan ada rencana lanjutan._

Tungkai Yuan kini terayun menyusuri koridor, terus menuju luar hotel. Yoora membalikkan badannya dan melirik wanita itu. Sebuah mobil terlihat menjemput Yuan dan mereka pergi meninggalkan hotel. Yoora tersenyum lega.

"Enyahlah!" Lalu, ia tersadar. "Oh, aku harus menelepon Minhyuk dan Sehun."

.

.

.

"Dengan ini, saya selaku pembawa acara mempersilahkan kedua insan untuk saling bertukar cincin. Silahkan."

Pembawa acara itu tersenyum, begitu pun undangan lain. Seorang gadis kecil yang masih saudara jauh Chanyeol menaiki panggung dengan gaunnya yang lucu. Ditangannya, sebuah baki dengan dua kotak beludru ditaruh dengan rapi. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil salah satunya.

"Untuk Tuan Park Chanyeol, silahkan memasang cincin di jari tengah Tuan Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membuka kotak beludru itu dan meraih jemari kanan Baekhyun. Jemari lentik itu diusapnya sesaat. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai mengalungi jari indah itu dengan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, giliran Tuan Byun Baekhyun."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia membuka kotak beludru lainnya dan mengambil cincin dengan diameter lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia meraih tangan besar Chanyeol dan mulai memasangkan cincin indah itu. Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Gemuruh tepuk tangan mengakhiri acara inti.

"Okay! Mari kita sambut pasangan paling spektakuler tahun ini! Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun! Tuan, mohon tunjukkan cincin kalian untuk dokumentasi."

Beberapa kamera dari media yang diizinkan masuk mulai memotret pose keduanya. Gemuruh tepuk tangan masih mengiringi hingga Park Yoochun mengambil alih. Di tangannya, lagi-lagi, segelas _wine_ terangkat.

"Untuk pertunangan yang hebat! _Cheers_!"

.

.

.

Daehyun berjalan menyusuri parkiran dengan tatapan kosong. Dia, pada akhirnya, memilih menyerah dengan cintanya. Dua tahun ia mengejar Baekhyun. Tidak ada tanggapan. Tidak ada balasan.

 _Jessica dan Chanyeol mengarang semuanya. Sejak awal tidak ada yang menyakiti ataupun tersakiti diantara keduanya. Jessica unnie sudah menikah dengan pria Taiwan dua tahun lalu, saat kau masih di Inggris bersama kakek. Appa dan Eommaku sengaja tidak memberi tahu demi kesehatan Kakek. Saat kau akhirnya kembali setelah kakek meninggal, semuanya terasa sangat panjang untuk diceritakan. Aku tidak tahu itu justru memupuk dendam yang tidak seharusnya dalam dirimu. Maafkan kami, Oppa. Ayah dan Ibumu akan sedih di surga jika kau melanjutkan rencana gila ini._

Sekelumit kalimat panjang Krystal kembali menguasai otaknya. Pria itu hampir tidak percaya. Tapi, tangis Krystal merupakan jawaban atas segalanya. Adik sepupunya itu tidak pernah berbohong. Pun berbohong, dia tidak akan melakukan itu untuk keluarganya. Tungkainya terus berjalan, mencoba membelah jalan umum di sisi hotel.

"TUAN! AWAS!"

.

.

.

Pesta yang berlangsung hampir dua setengah jam itu akhirnya berakhir. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah kembali ke kamar mereka. Sepanjang pesta, teman-teman Baekhyun membuatnya mabuk. Efeknya luar biasa, setidaknya bagi Chanyeol, karena,

"Hoeeeeek!"

Chanyeol menatapnya miris. "Kau yakin tidak butuh dokter, Baekhyunie?"

"Tidak—hoek! Uhuk! A-air! Hoek!"

Chanyeol panik sendiri. "Tunggu, tunggu disini."

Pemuda tinggi itu meninggalkan wastafel dan berlari kembali ke nakas di sisi ranjang. Ia mengambil segelas air mineral dan memberinya pada Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungik menghapus sisa salivanya dan menegak habis air dalam gelas.

"Kau yakin Baekhyunie? Perutmu oke? Aku panggilkan dokter, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menaruh gelas di sisi wastafel. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat. Perutku memang kurang baik belakangan ini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo istirahat. Ya?" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. Baekhyun menatap genggaman tangan itu sesaat, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Untuk?"

"Membuktikan padaku kalau kau adalah pria yang baik. Untuk sampai dititik percaya padamu, aku harus berusaha menghilangkan traumaku." Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. "Maafkan aku, tapi kejadian itu begitu membekas."

"Justru aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku— aku selalu mencarimu setelah itu. Tanpa tahu kau begitu dekat. Terimakasih telah berada disini."

Baekhyun kembali memerah. Dua hari ini, Chanyeol terus-terusan membuat dirinya merasa spesial. Pemuda mungil itu balas menggenggam jemari Chanyeol. Jari-jari yang besar, berkebalikan dengan jari ramping miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Pria itu meraih pundak Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata indah Baekhyun terpejam, menikmati friksi indah dari kalimat Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan yang lebih tinggi. Lebih erat, seakan enggan melepaskan. Trauma masa remajanya kini menjadi calon suaminya. Selama ini Baekhyun mengira kalau dia takut, enggan menghadapi masa depan karena trauma.

Tapi, ternyata, dia hanya jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang merebut keperjakaannya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **Manhattan, USA.**

Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pagar pendek berwarna putih menjadi tujuan seorang pria tinggi, hari ini. Pria itu keluar dari mobil hitam mewahnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri halaman. Ia merogoh sebuah kertas dari kantong mantel panjangnya.

 _30F, Winston Street, Manhattan. Tepat._

Jemarinya beralih menekan sebuah bel. Dua menit tanpa respon, langkah pelan terdengar dari balik pintu, disusul figur seorang gadis remaja dengan wajah khas Amerika Latin. Gadis itu menatapnya skeptis.

" _Can I help you?"_

Pria itu tersenyum. _"Can I speak to your Mom?"_

" _Who are you? My mom still in her work. Do you have a message?"_

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Tidak mungkin. Dirinya sudah menyelidiki segala kehidupan orang yang bersangkutan. Jadwal, kapan dia keluar, makanan favorit, hingga ukuran sepatu. Simpelnya, ia tidak mudah dibohongi.

" _Tell your Mom, My name is Shim Changmin."_ Pria itu tersenyum. _"I am here as my master's request. Byun Baekhyun. Do you remember him, Cecilia?"_

Gadis di depannya terkejut. Tubuhnya kaku disusul matanya yang berair. Kepalanya mengangguk keras dan pintu dibukanya lebar-lebar.

" _Please, Please come in. Mama! Mama! Baekhyun is looking for us! Mama! Baekhyun is sending his people!"_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter delapaaaan akhirnya datangggg. Eh btw maaf ya udah gantungin ff abal ini. Tapi, ini buat kalian. Semoga suka! Dan, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL! SEMOGA TETAP SAYANG BAYI SEMOKKU SI BAEKHYUN!**

Spesial ulang tahun , aku update bareng para author lain. Waktu update mulai jam sepuluh malam hari ini sampai sepuluh malam besok ya! Pokoknya seharian ditanggal 27! Mari ditunggu~

 **Blood Type B, Park Ayoung ft. Azova10, Baeclarity, Peachybloom, Cactus93, Hyurien92, Pandananaa, Silvie Vienoy, Nisachu, Lolliyeol.**

Akhir bacot, selamat malam selamat menikmati! Maaf gak ada ena-ena, nikah dulu dong. Nanti Baekhyun dikira gampangan. (?)


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika berbicara soal takdir, Baekhyun sendiri kesulitan memilih kata untuk takdirnya. Apa dia beruntung? Atau sangat merugi? Atau justru takdirnya tidaklah begitu spesial jika dibandingkan takdir orang lain di dunia. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pesta pertunangannya. Euforia masyarakat masih terasa. _Fanclub_ miliknya bahkan semakin terkenal dengan puluhan ribu orang yang tergabung di dalamnya. Baekhyun membiarkan saja. Toh, dia senang jika orang lain bahagia karenanya.

"Wah, wah, lihat calon pengantin ini. Aigoo, wajah-wajah bahagia memang berbeda, ya. Tersenyum sepanjang hari."

Itu suara Sehun. Derap langkah pria pucat itu terdengar, disusul derap langkah Minhyuk dan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun mendengus sesaat, tapi tersenyum setelahnya.

"Kau selalu bicara hal-hal aneh."

Sehun berdecak. "Hah. Aneh kepalamu. Katakan itu pada orang yang terus tersenyum sepanjang pagi di kelas."

"Eoh? Memang aku seperti itu?" Baekhyun mendelik.

"Berkacalah kapan-kapan, Baek." Kyungsoo menimpali. "Omong-omong maafkan aku yang tidak bisa datang. Jongin demam pagi itu. Maagnya kambuh lagi."

"Dia dirawat? Atau?"

"Ya. Karena itu setelah selesai kelas ini, aku langsung ke rumah sakit. Kalian mau ikut? Kudengar Daehyun sudah di Seoul dan dirawat di sana."

Sehun dan Minhyuk berdehem berbarengan. Di malam itu, di malam pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Daehyun ditemukan sekarat di sisi jalan setelah sebuah mobil menabrak tubuhnya. Krystal yang seharusnya menyusul ke pesta pun akhirnya absen, memilih mengurus sepupunya ke rumah sakit. Pemuda tampan itu kabarnya berangsur membaik dan sudah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Seoul tadi malam.

"Boleh juga."

Sehun mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. "Apanya yang _boleh juga_?"

"Menjenguk Daehyun tentu saja." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya dan nengernyit heran. "Kalian ini kenapa? Minhyuk, dia sepupu pacarmu, kan? Kau harus menjenguknya."

Minhyuk menelan ludah dan melirik Sehun. "Well, ya. Kita bisa berangkat setelah kelas."

"Bagus!" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan kecil. "Kita berangkat bersama saja, ya? Aku akan minta supirku tidak menjemput."

.

.

Tzuyu menaruh secangkir kopi _americano_ di sisi meja Chanyeol. Pria itu meliriknya sebentar, tersenyum dan lanjut memeriksa pekerjaannya kembali. Kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidung Chanyeol. Sudah dua hari ini, Chanyeol seakan terlalu memforsir dirinya. Tzuyu menghela nafas. Tidak, dia sudah tidak berharap pada atasannya itu. Tentu saja dia sadar, dia bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Tzuyu?" Chanyeol melirik gadis semampai di sisinya. "Ada lagi yang kau ingin sampaikan?"

Gadis sekretaris itu terlonjak sedikit dan buru-buru membuka tablet perseginya. "Hm, ya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau Tuan Shim Changmin meminta waktu untuk bertemu esok hari."

"Changmin?" Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Dia sudah pulang dari Amerika?"

"Sepertinya begitu, sajangnim."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan hati membuncah kebahagiaan. "Kalau begitu atur waktuku untuknya pada makan siang besok. Ada lagi?"

"Ya," Tzuyu menggerakkan jarinya perlahan diatas tablet penunjang pekerjaannya. "Nona Yuan Shanshan dari _Seoul's Secret_ meminta waktu wawancara, juga pada esok hari."

Kali ini, Chanyeol menghentikan konsentrasi pada setumpuk pekerjaannya. Memorinya mencoba menemukan secuil ingatan. Figur Kris dan Tao melintas di kepalanya. Ah, dia ingat. _Seoul's Secret_ adalah majalah yang hampir membuat usaha Tao hancur dengan mengangkat isu yang entah darimana mereka dapat.

"Tolak."

Tzuyu menahan nafasnya, tapi diam-diam tersenyum. Dia pun berpikiran kalau _Seoul's Secret_ hanyalah sampah. "Baik, Sajangnim."

"Jika kau sudah selesai, siapkan _meeting_ untuk tim marketing. Aku butuh penjelasan mereka soal diagram _profit_ bulan ini."

Tzuyu mengangguk. "Baik, Sajangnim."

Gadis itu kemudian berlalu setelah membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol. Debum pintu membuat pria itu menghela nafas, baru bebas mengekspresikan lelahnya. Dua hari yang menyiksa. Pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk sejak Yoora benar-benar cuti. Rasa-rasanya Chanyeol ingin kembali ke masa bebasnya. Berkeliling dunia dengam kamera, memanjakan mata dengan pemandangan. Tapi, lalu dia sadar, disinilah takdirnya berada. Lagipula pendapatnya akan meningkat. Ia akan segera menikahi Baekhyun. Adalah hal memalukan jika Baekhyun merasa kekurangan di masa depan.

Omong-omong, Chanyeol hampir lupa. Ia belum menghubungi tunangannya itu. Sebersit senyum langsung hadir di wajahnya, merasa tergelitik sendiri menyebut Baekhyun sebagai tunangannya. Gelenyar bahagia memenuhi perut Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak menutup map di hadapannya. Ia baru saja akan mengambil _handphone_ saat benda persegi panjang itu menyala dengan dering panggilan. Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Ya, strawberry-ku?"

" _Hentikan."_ Chanyeol yakin sekali Baekhyun tengah tersenyum di seberang telepon. " _Aku meneleponmu bukan untuk menerima rayuan._ "

Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya sambil terkekeh. "Galak sekali. Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, apa yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyunku?"

" _Kelasku selesai pukul empat dan kami berencana menjenguk Daehyun. Bisakah kau menjemputku?_ "

"Pukul empat?" Chanyeol melirik arlojinya. Sekarang sudah pukul satu lewat empat puluh menit. "Bisa. Aku akan segera kesana setelah _meeting._ Omong-omong, Daehyun sudah dibawa ke Seoul?"

Jung Daehyun. Chanyeol tentu mengenal pria itu. Hubungannya dengan para anak Jung tidaklah buruk. Sekalipun mungkin Daehyun tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, tapi eksistensi anak itu kerap hadir di setiap obrolannya dengan Jessica atau Krystal. Sayang sekali, hanya sebatas itu yang ia ketahui. Sehun, Minhyuk dan juga Yoora menutup rapat siapa Daehyun dan apa rencana awal pemuda itu datang ke pesta pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bagi mereka, biarlah semua menjadi rahasia.

" _Ya. Aku juga sekalian menjenguk Jongin. Kyungsoo bilang dia juga di Rumah Sakit yang sama._ "

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah, sayang. Tunggu aku disana ya? Aku akan segera meluncur begitu selesai."

" _Senang mendengarnya. Sampai bertemu nanti._ "

Bunyi _klik_ pertanda berakhirnya panggilan membuat senyum Chanyeol terpatri kian lebar. Wajah lelahnya berganti kemerahan, menjadi segar hanya karena suara Baekhyun. Lucu sekali bagaimana mereka bisa seperti ini mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Masa lalu yang sampai sekarang di sesali Chanyeol. Dirinya merasa jahat. Baekhyun pasti terluka sekali.

"Tapi, Jika Changmin pulang, itu berarti dia membawa kabar bagus soal keluarga Baekhyun di Peru." Chanyeol meremas kedua tangannya khawatir. "Apa mereka tahu sesuatu?"

.

.

Yuan Shanshan tidak pernah merasa sebegini diremehkannya. Lahir sebagai putri tunggal konglomerat kaya membuat wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu tidak pernah tahu apa itu penolakan, atau tidak mendapat sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Keluarga Yuan selalu menjamin putri mereka memiliki segalanya. Obsesi dan keserakahan tumbuh sejak kecil. Saat ini, obsesinya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Angin kemenangan hampir menerpanya. Ya, ia mungkin bisa memiliki Chanyeol tadi malam kalau rencana penculikan Baekhyun benar-benar terjadi. Seharusnya ia bisa menjebak pria itu untuk dirinya sendiri, kalau saja Daehyun tidak membatalkan rencana itu tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang menurutnya tidak tahu diuntung itu harus diberi pelajaran. Tentu saja, tabrak lari yang dialami Daehyun adalah bagian dari rencana mendadaknya. Yuan sedikit menyesal saat pemuda itu masih hidup. Tapi, minimal, ia sudah membuat perhitungan. Tidak ada yang boleh selamat selepas membuatnya marah.

"Nona Yuan."

Wanita berambut pendek itu mendongak, menatap sekretarisnya dalam diam. Gadis lain yang lebih muda melangkah masuk sambil membawa beberapa map. Tangannya bergerak menaruh map itu dan berdiri di sisi atasannya.

"Bagaimana soal tawaran kita ke Park Entreprises?"

Sekretaris itu menunduk penuh takzim. "Maafkan saya, Nona. Tapi, Tuan Park Chanyeol menolak pertemuan dengan anda."

" _Apa?_ "

"Begitulah yang disampaikan pihak sana, Nona."

Yuan menggeram. "Sial. Apa Chanyeol sudah tahu soal Daehyun."

Pikirannya mendadak penuh. Beragam kemungkinan, dari yang mulai masuk akal hingga tanpa dasar sekalipun seakan memaksa masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Yuan mengepalkan tangan penuh emosi. Buku jarinya memutih namun wajahnya semakin merah.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku percayai. Aku harus bergerak sendiri. Cari tahu dimana Daehyun dirawat!"

"Baik, Nona."

.

.

Mobil hitam milik Chanyeol telah terparkir di muka Universitas. Tubuh menjulang pemiliknya pun sudah berdiri di sisi kendaraan, dengan coat panjang berwarna coklat dan rambut rapi yang memamerkan pesona keningnya. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi melirik, berbisik sambil tersenyum tapi akan berlalu begitu saja. Penampakan figur Chanyeol mulai menjadi _hal yang tidak aneh_ tapi tetap memancing untuk dilihat. Si tampan yang setia menunggu si cantik. Siapapun berdebar memikirkannya.

"Oi, Park Sajangnim— aw!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke sisi kanan. Suara Sehun memanggilnya begitu keras, bahkan sampai seorang petugas gerbang tertawa mendengar rintihan pemuda pucat itu setelahnya. Baekhyun rupanya bergerak lebih cepat. Tangan lentik tunangan Chanyeol itu dengan sigap menjitak kepala Sehun. Menjaga mulut tidak sopannya kembali mengeluarkan godaan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" sambar Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya sampai di depannya. "Jadi, mau langsung ke Rumah Sakit atau makan dulu?"

"Hanya Baekhyun yang belum makan." Minhyuk membalas sambil terkekeh jahil. "Kalau aku pribadi lebih baik ke Rumah Sakit dulu. Kita bisa kehabisan jam besuk."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memeluk pinggul Baekhyun. "Baekhyun bersamaku. Kita bertemu di _lobby_ Rumah Sakit, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

Setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya mengikuti Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya. Teman-temannya sudah berbelok ke arah parkiran. Mereka bertiga akan berangkat dengan mobil Minhyuk. Krystal belum bisa masuk hari ini. Ia benar-benar menjaga Daehyun selama dua hari penuh. Baekhyun cukup mengerti. Daehyun adalah yatim-piatu dan hanya Krystal yang bisa diharapkan.

"Mereka bilang kau belum makan?"

Baekhyun, yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sisinya. Pria itu menarik _seatbelt_ dan mengaitkannya dengan pelan. "Aku sempat makan beberapa biskuit."

"Bukan makan yang seperti itu." Chanyeol berdecak seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dilihatnya diujung mata, mobil Minhyuk mulai keluar dari pelataran parkir. Dengan pelan, Chanyeol menjalankan kendarannya, mengikuti. "Kita makan setelah menjenguk mereka. Ada yang ingin kau makan?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sedikit selagi otaknya berfikir. Dia akan selalu sulit jika diminta memilih makanan. Karena, terkadang, pada akhirnya pilihan hanya jatuh pada masakan eropa. Baekhyun mulai bosan. Masakan itu terlalu tinggi lemak dan membuat perutnya menggembung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen pinggir jalan. Udara sedang bagus dan sejuk. Itupun jika kau mau."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menghirup kuah ramen."

"Kau pernah memakan ramen pinggir jalan?" Baekhyun menatap takjub.

"Dulu sekali." Chanyeol tersenyum dan meliriknya. "Saat aku masih bebas."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lagi. "Jadi sekarang kau merasa tidak bebas, begitu?"

"Ya, aku sekarang diikat." Kekehan lembut terdengar dari yang lebih tinggi. "Terikat dengan si mungil Byun. Tidak masalah, aku menikmatinya."

 _Sial._ Pipi Baekhyun memerah lagi. "Hentikan. Ck, kapan kau berhenti merayuku?"

Tawa Chanyeol akhirnya meledak. Baekhyun sudah siap memukulnya dengan tempat tissue, walau akhirnya kekehan lembutnya ikut menjuntai. Dua mobil kini telah berbelok menuju jalan utama. Sedangkan, satu lainnya menyusul. Yuan Shanshan rupanya menuju direksi yang sama. Wanita itu menggeram. Fakta pasangan calon pengantin yang semakin romantis itu membuat amarah kembali menguasai kepalanya.

"Kurang ajar!"

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Tapi, terima kasih telah datang." Jongin tersenyum. Air wajahnya bahagia begitu melihat tunangan dan teman-temannya datang.

"Tentu saja." Sehun membalas. "Cukup bayar dengan undangan pernikahan untukku. Kau tidak berniat menggantung Kyungsoo kami bukan?"

Minhyuk berdehem keras. "Tidak bisa! Undangan saja tidak cukup. Jongin, bukankah perusahaanmu berjanji membantu iklan produk kami?"

"Bisakah tidak soal bisnis?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa. Suasana di dalam ruangan tempat Jongin dirawat menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Sehun dan Minhyuk membuat aura bagus. Selain itu, kondisi Jongin yang membaik juga membuat dirinya bisa ikut menanggapi candaan yang lain.

"Oh, ya." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. "Bukankah kita harus menjenguk Daehyun juga?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Daehyun?"

"Salah satu teman kami di Universitas." Baekhyun menjawab. "Kyungsoo, kau disini saja. Temani kekasihmu. Biar kami yang menjenguk Daehyun."

"Serius? Kalian tidak masalah?"

"Memangnya kami anak kecil sepertimu— aw!"

Itu suara Sehun lagi, dibarengi dengan jitakan yang kali ini berasal dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng tidak percaya. Rasanya, ia melihat dirinya dalam diri Sehun. Dulu, bahan bercandaan favoritnya adalah Yoora. Membuat Yoora kesal dan menangis adalah prestasi.

Keempat dari mereka kini berlalu dari ruangan Jongin. Koridor yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat langkah mereka bergema. Ruangan ini khusus didesain bagi para pasien VIP. Beberapa suster yang ada hanya berkumpul di muka ruangan, berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Dimana ruangannya?" Chanyeol menoleh pada koridor terusan di sisi lain lantai.

"Ruang 405." Minhyuk menunjuk sebuah sisi. "Krystal bilang dia sedang makan di kantin dan meminta kita langsung masuk saja. Daehyun sudah sadar."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat sambil sesekali meraba halus jemarinya. Sebuah pintu mahoni coklat menyapa penglihatan mereka setelah sejenak melangkah. Minhyuk membukanya. Satu persatu dari mereka masuk.

"Oh, kalian disini?" Daehyun terkejut. "B-Baekhyun juga?"

Daehyun sudah semestinya sangat terkejut. Sebelum turun makan tadi, Krystal memberitahu kalau beberapa temannya akan datang menjenguk. Definisi teman-teman dalam pikirannya adalah kolega di Universitas atau mungkin beberapa teman satu hobinya. Tidak ada sebersit pun bahwa yang datang adalah Minhyuk dan Sehun. Terlebih, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di belakang mereka.

"Apa kami terlalu mengagetkanmu?"

Gema suara Chanyeol membuat Daehyun meneguk ludah gugup. "T-Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Justru aku sangat berterimakasih."

Minhyuk dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Rasanya aneh mengingat baru dua hari yang lalu pria ini mempunyai rencana jahat yang dapat menghancurkan Baekhyun, juga Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang Daehyun menjelma pemuda kecil yang butuh pertolongan. Kepalanya masih dilingkari perban dan kakinya dibebat gips. Krystal bilang, kondisi Daehyun yang membaik dengan cepat adalah mukjizat. Pria itu lebih kuat dari kelihatannya.

"Soal kecelakaan ini," Sehun berdehem. "Kau sudah mengurusnya ke pihak berwajib?"

Daehyun melirik Sehun sebentar, lalu bergulir ke Minhyuk dan Baekhyun. Matanya berhenti di Chanyeol sesaat sebelum helaan nafas tipis terdengar. Sehun pasti memancingnya. Krystal sudah menceritakan bagaimana Sehun dan Minhyuk bekerja sama untuk menggagalkan rencana dirinya dan juga Yuan. Daehyun tidak marah. Saat ini, ia justru bersyukur.

"Krystal bilang ia akan membantuku melakukannya setelah aku pulih. Aku pun tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan musibah ini." Jawab Daehyun. Matanya kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa hadir dalam pestamu. Semoga kalian langgeng."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri. "Aku mengerti. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan kesehatanmu saat ini."

"Sadar atau tidak tapi ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara lembut padaku. Apa aku harus sakit dulu?" Daehyun tertawa.

Senyum yang kian lebar menghiasi wajah indah Baekhyun. Mata sabit itu melengkung, menambah pesona visual yang membuat siapapun meleleh. Chanyeol bergeming. Ini tidak biasa. Alarm di sudut logikanya mulai berbunyi. Daehyun mungkin bukan 'sekedar teman', dan sepertinya Baekhyun lupa menceritakan kepadanya secara detail.

"Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun, mencoba membuat yang lebih mungil menatapnya. "Kau belum makan."

"Ah, benar juga." Minhyuk menyambar. "Daehyun-ah. Kami tidak bisa lama-lama. Cepatlah sembuh. Sangat aneh melihat dirimu hanya duduk kaku seperti ini."

Daehyun mengangguk. "Terimakasih."

"Kami harus pergi. Aku juga mengharap kesembuhan untukmu." Kali ini Baekhyun berujar. Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita keluar. Selamat sore Daehyun."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan tersenyum lebar, sebelum menggandeng Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan. Dua figur dengan tinggi berbeda itu kini berjalan menyusuri koridor, meninggalkan gema sepatu mereka. Di dalam ruangan, Sehun dan Minhyuk menatap Daehyun.

"Dengar, Daehyun." Sehun memulai. "Kau tahu persis apa yang kami tahu."

Daehyun tersenyum. Tangannya mengambil sebuah _handphone_ di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku tahu. Tapi, akan terlalu lelah jika aku berbicara panjang lebar. Ambillah. Pasti masih ada rekaman pembicaraan dan semua chat-ku dengan Yuan."

Sehun melirik _handphone_ yang telah pecah bagian layarnya dengan skeptis. Ia perlahan mengambil benda itu dan menyerahkannya ke Minhyuk. "Baik. Ini kuanggap bukti."

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Setelah ini, hentikan segalanya. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu dan Baekhyun. Dia sudah bahagia dengan pilihannya."

"Aku tahu." Daehyun tersenyum. Kali ini begitu tulus. "Pria itu mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Itu cukup untukku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia."

.

.

Bukan sebuah restauran mewah atau makanan eropa yang menggugah selera. Tempat mereka duduk senja itu adalah sebuah warung sederhana, dengan meja-meja kecil di sekitarnya. Beberapa orang ada di sekitar mereka, mengobrol dengan soju di tangan dan sisa ramen di sisi lainnya. Mobil Chanyeol terparkir agak jauh, karena banyak motor juga mobil lain yang memenuhi sisi jalan warung.

"Sepertinya disini lumayan terkenal." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kyuhyun pernah membelikanku ramen disini. Rasanya enak. Aku hampir mengira ia membelinya di resto mahal di Gangnam."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mari kita coba." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. "Pelayan?"

Seorang wanita di akhir usia tiga puluh terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah papan menu sederhana. Wajah ramah disertai senyumnya menular pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Silahkan Tuan. Ini menunya."

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang. Ia menaruh papan menu itu diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Jarinya bergerak, meraba dari atas ke bawah, memilih nama-nama ramen yang sepertinya semuanya enak. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau pilih yang mana?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. "Ramen pedas dan dumpling boleh juga."

"Pedas? Perutmu?" Chanyeol bereaksi dan mengembalikan papan menu ke pelayan yang masih berdiri di sisi mereka. "Dua ramen pedas dan empat dumpling. Berikan kami matcha hangat."

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Derap langkah pelayan tersebut meninggalkan tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk. Yang lebih tinggi kini beralih menatap si mungil. Tersenyum lebar bagai idiot selagi tunangannya menikmati sepoi angin pinggir jalan.

"Jangan memejamkan matamu." Chanyeol berucap. "Kau jadi terlalu cantik. Aku tidak mau milikku dinikmati pria lain."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Apa kau suka sekali merayuku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Sepoi angin menyapu lembut rambut keduanya. Sepuluh menit menunggu, ramen yang mereka pesan datang. Asap makanan itu begitu harum, mengundang untuk segera disantap. Chanyeol menyiapkan sumpit untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Daehyun teman satu fakultasmu?" Chanyeol memulai pertanyaan.

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengunyah dumpling. "Tapi, kami berbeda jurusan."

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia menyeruput kuah ramen dan memakan segulung mie dalam sekali waktu. "Dia terlihat senang melihatmu disana."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sesaat, dan tersenyum. Bibirnya asik menyeruput mie dan mengunyahnya sesaat. "Dia menyukaiku. Sudah dua tahun ke belakang."

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol membuat suara deheman rendah dan geraman lucu anak anjing. Dahinya mengerut dengan alis yang tertekuk. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan matanya yang bulat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Pemuda mungil itu memilih menikmati kembali ramennya.

"Kau tidak bilanyg padaku. Jika aku tahu, aku akan melarangmu menjenguknya disana."

"Apa urusannya?" Baekhyun terkekeh dengan satu alis yang naik keatas. "Dia hanya menyukaiku tapi kau tunanganku."

" _Well, make a sense."_ Putus Chanyeol, kembali tersenyum lebar.

Senja yang tadi menemani mereka berubah perlahan menjadi kelam. Matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Jelaga malam kini mulai menyambut, diiringi dengan lampu jalan yang otomatis menyala. Angin masih membalut tubuh mereka bahkan semakin dingin. Chanyeol sadar jika hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun yang tersisa. Entah sejak kapan pengunjung lain menyelesaikan makanan mereka.

"Aku selesai."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini menyeruput matcha hangatnya. Ramen dan minuman Chanyeol sudah habis sepuluh menit yang lalu. Perutnya telah kenyang dan _mood_ -nya membaik. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri konter tempat pembayaran.

"Bisa tolong hitung _bill_ untukku?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Ya, tuan. Semuanya lima puluh ribu won."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Angin yang tadi bersepoi kini menjadi semakin besar. Rintik hujan menyapa telinga dan kepala Chanyeol. Dilihatnya bahkan pelayan lain bergegas merapikan meja-meja diluar tenda agar tidak basah terkena air hujan. Seperti tersengat, Chanyeol ikut kembali ke sisi Baekhyun, yang telah berdiri sambil menutupi kepalanya.

"Pakai ini." Chanyeol membuka jas kantornya dan menyelimuti kepala dan pundak Baekhyun. "Kita berlari ke mobil. Ayo."

Dalam hitungan detik hujan berubah besar bak air bah yang tumpah dari langit. Chanyeol mempercepat larinya sambil tetap memeluk pundak Baekhyun. Kemeja putihnya kini sudah basah. Ia bergegas membantu Baekhyun masuk ke mobil sebelum ikut memasukkan dirinya dalam kendaraan tersebut.

"Hah. Astaga. Seingatku ramalan cuaca berkata hari ini berawan." Chanyeol sibuk bersungut-sungut dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kau basah." Baekhyun menatapnya bersalah. "Apa kita perlu mampir untuk membeli kemeja baru? Kau bisa sakit."

Chanyeol terkekeh, walau dirinya mulai kedinginan. "Tidak perlu. Kau ingat kalau apartemenku dekat dari ini. Kita mampir dan membersihkan diri disana. Setelahnya baru aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen Chanyeol. Saat itu, makan malam pertama mereka disini. Namun, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat keseluruhan apartemen itu. Teknisnya, ini bukanlah apartemen mewah layaknya sebuah kondominium atau _penthouse._ Baekhyun mengingat beberapa proyek perusahaannya. Jika mau, seharusnya Chanyeol bisa menyewa apartemen super mewah di Gangnam.

Apartemen itu hanya memiliki satu kamar, satu ruang ramu, satu kamar mandi mencakup toilet, satu dapur dan balkon indah di sisi belakang. Chanyeol menyusun barang-barangnya dengan baik. Sebuah sofa hitam dan meja kaca menghiasi ruang tamu. Dapur Chanyeol terlihat bersih. Alat masaknya lengkap dan bahan makanan dari mulai telur hingga bakso ikan tersimpan awet dikulkasnya.

"Kau terlihat menikmati apa yang kau lihat."

Baekhyun menoleh, dan langsung meneguk ludah gugup. Chanyeol sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Rambutnya basah dan ia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol sangat kokoh. Pundak lebar, biseps yang terbentuk, serta perut kotak-kotak yang menyegarkan mata. Baekhyun membuang pandangannya. Wajahnya kini memerah.

"Aku baru sekarang memperhatikan apartemenmu." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Lumayan untuk seorang laki-laki."

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar. "Aku pecinta kerapihan. Oh—tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkan baju dan celana untukmu. Kau akan kedinginan. Rambutmu sedikit basah."

Saat Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. Dan benar saja. Helaian itu agak basah di beberapa sisi. Kemeja birunya pun mencetak beberapa bekas titik air. Tapi, hal lain mengganggu pikirannya. Astaga, apa maksudnya dia harus mandi disini? Di apartemen Chanyeol saat pria itu juga disini dengan tubuh bagian atas yang masih telanjang?

"Ini kaus dan celana terkecil di lemariku." Chanyeol datang dan menghancurkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Segeralah mandi. Hujan semakin besar. Aku mau menutup Balkon terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol sendiri tengah merapikan pintu kaca di balkon, menutupnya dan melapisinya dengan gordyn coklat. Di dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia melihat sebuah bathub yang telah terisi air. Chanyeol pasti menyiapkannya. Air itu cukup hangat untuk mandi.

"Hah. Aku bisa gila."

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka seluruh kemeja dan celananya. Hangat air yang pas benar-benar membuat pikirannya rileks. Ia mengusap tubuhnya dengan sabun, membuat tangan dan kakinya tersapu busa dengan wangi mint, khas Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, jangan terlalu lama okay? Udaranya semakin dingin."

Ketukan dan ucapan pelan Chanyeol dari luar membuat Baekhyun bergegas. Pemuda mungil itu cepat-cepat membersihkan busa dari tubuhnya dan mengeringkan air di _bathub._ Ia menyambar sebuah handuk kecil dan mengeringkan kepala juga tubuhnya. Baekhyun memakai kaus dan celana dalam, sebelum menemui masalah di celana pendeknya.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol masih memanggilnya dari luar. Pria itu pastilah khawatir. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya bingung. Ia mondar mandir di dalam dengan celana coklat yang belum sama sekali ia pakai.

"Baekhyun? Sesuatu terjadi?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia akhirnya hanya menaruh celana ini di atas gantungan dan membuka pintu. Wajah terkejut Chanyeol menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat. "Celananya masih terlalu besar untukku."

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih menahan nafasnya. Hembusan pelan perlahan terdengar dari bibirnya. Tapi, degup jantungnya semakin menggila. Baekhyun yang segar, dengan rambut basah, kaus putih yang kebesaran dan paha telanjang yang seputih susu, memenuhi penglihatannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun pelan. Perlahan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bertanya.

"A-apa aku harus mencari...baju lain?"

Baekhyun memerah. Kenapa suara Chanyeol jadi menggoda sekali, ya?

"Tidak perlu, kurasa?"

Chanyeol masih menatapnya. Dan Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana, di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar. Jantung keduanya sama-sama bertalu indah. Bak gendang di alunan musik India. Memabukkan dan mereka menikmatinya. Dengan wajah yang mulai serius, Chanyeol mengikis jarak mereka. Tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggul Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu indah pemuda itu.

"Kurasa juga tidak perlu."

Pelukan di pinggul Baekhyun mengerat. Tangan langsing Baekhyun tanpa sadar merespon. Jantungnya sudah hampir meledak dan wajahnya pun sudah memerah. Sejak tadi, Ia pikir dirinya lah yang mabuk. Jemari Baekhyun bergerilya di leher Chanyeol, menjambak pelan rambut sang tunangan. Chanyeol yang seratus persen paham, mulai menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mengulumnya dengam sempurna dalam lipatan bibir tebalnya.

"Mmhh.."

.

.

Minhyuk baru masuk ke kamarnya di akhir senja. Tadi, dirinya baru sempat mengganti baju dan pergi menyantap makanannya di ruang bawah, selepas pulang dari rumah sakit. Pemuda itu duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya merogoh ransel dan mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone,_ benda yang di klaim Daehyun merupakan bukti terkuat untuk menuntut Yuan Shanshan. Minhyuk jadi penasaran. Segila apa Yuan dalam bertindak?

 _Drrrt Drrt._

Sesaat, Minhyuk mengira kalau _handphone_ Daehyun yang bergetar. Nyatanya, layar _handphone_ miliknya yang menyala. Minhyuk meraih benda persegi panjang itu. Jemarinya menggeser kursor hijau begitu melihat nama kontak Krystal terpampang.

"Yes, Honey?"

" _Min-Minhyuk-ah..."_

Minhyuk terkesiap. "Kryst? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Kemarilah.. kumohon. Daehyun.. Daehyun.. hiks."_

Kepala Minhyuk tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan panik di saat bersamaan. Apakah jawaban atas pertanyaan kurang ajarnya kini terbukti?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojoq coerhat:**

Cie kentang. Kena tanggung. WKWKWKWKWK.

Biasa darling, aku update bareng:

 **\- Azova ft parkayoung**

 **\- Peachybloom**

 **\- dobbyuuudobby**

 **\- Gloomy Rosemary**

 **\- valbifleur**

Monggo di cek lapak mereka. Belai dengan manjah. Btw, ini telat beberapa menit. Mendadak file jadi read only.


End file.
